Un Monde Enigmatique
by Artas
Summary: Lorsque j'étais encore humaine, j'appris que le monde regorgeait d'innombrable mystère que l'humanité n'a même pas conscience, maintenant que j'ai l'éternité devant moi, je compte bien les découvrir." Isabella Swan Cullen//Fait suite a Révélation.
1. Prologue Roman

**Un Monde Énigmatique - The cryptic world **

**Résumé:**

« Lorsque j'étais encore humaine, j'appris que le monde regorgeait d'innombrable mystère que l'humanité n'a même pas conscience, maintenant que j'ai l'éternité devant moi, je compte bien les découvrir »

Prologue:

Je m'avançais près du cratère, une douce chaleur était en train de m'atteindre, c'était une sensation tout a fait étrange, une vague de bien-être, de soulagement presque, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, une sensation de confort m'atteignait, peut-être est-ce le fait que j'allais bientôt rejoindre mon amour perdu qui me donnait cette impression.

Je venais de m'asseoir au rebord du cratère, je restais là, les pieds balançant dans le vide, les yeux grand ouvert a contempler l'horizon a attendre le lever du soleil, c'était une habitude que j'avais prise avec lui. En effet c'était quelqu'un qui adorait la théâtralité et c'est pour lui aussi que je faisais sa, je sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que j'agisse ainsi, mais comment pourrai-je vivre sans lui. je repensais a c'est trente et une dernières années passé en sa compagnie, les plus belles années de ma vie bien que nous ayons subit de terrible épreuve le fait d'être l'un avec l'autre nous permettait d'affronter tous les obstacles qui se dressé sur notre route.

Que se soit les Volturi, les enfants de la Lune, les Tollec, les sorciers, les humains (je souris a cette pensée) et tout les autres créatures que nous avons rencontré durant notre existence aucun n'a pu briser l'amour que nous nous portions l'un a l'autre.

J'ai rencontré pour la première fois Edward en 2004 alors que je venais de m'installer chez mon père dans la petite ville de Forks dans la péninsule Olympique. Dés que je l'ai vu il a exercé sur moi une attraction que je n'ai su et que je ne peux toujours pas définir, ce n'était pas sa beauté qui m'a attiré bien que sur le moment j'y ai cru et dieu sais qu'il était beau. Il avait les plus soyeux cheveux cuivré qu'il m'ait été donné de toucher, il avait de magnifique yeux ocre ou d'un simple regard il pouvait vous faire fondre sur place, un corps de rêve qui ferai rougir de honte n'importe quel dieu de la mythologie grec. C'était quelqu'un dune grande bonté, une grande générosité, galant, attentionné, un véritable prince charmant que toute les petites filles rêves d'épouser et je l'avais épousé.

J'étais devenue Mrs Bella Cullen, j'étais devenue sienne et il était devenu mien bien que j'avais une peur bleu du mariage au moment même ou je l'avais vu devant l'autel, distraite par la profusion de fleurs blanches jusqu'au moment ou je le découvre debout me fixant, je rencontrais ces yeux. Ses prunelle d'un ocre incandescent témoignait de tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Il était habillé d'un costume noir qui moulait son corps à la perfection, portant une somptueuse chemise blanche. La devant moi après que mon père m'ait amené devant mon petit miracle personnel, je savais que toutes mes peurs avait été futile et que ce moment était devenu le sermon de notre union, cette ligne invisible qui nous relié était devenue en cette instant indestructible et que rien ne nous séparera. La mort elle-même n'arrivera pas a nous séparer bien longtemps, car ce que je m''apprête a faire en cette instant et de le rejoindre peu importe ou nous seront, enfer, paradis, néant tant que nous seront ensemble le paradis m'est inutile.

Nous avons eu une fille ensemble Renesmée, l'équilibre de notre vie, notre petit rayon de soleil, son regard plein de sagesse et d'amour, de confiance en soi qui a su donné a son père, un nouveau regard pour se voir autrement qu'un monstre. Elle était ce pour quoi notre famille, nos amis se sont battus, pas seulement pour notre liberté mais surtout pour la plus merveilleuse des jeunes filles qu'une mère peut avoir. mais voilà je vais devoir la quitter, mais je sais qu'elle est en de bonne main avec Jacob, mon monstrueuse meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il s'est imprégné d'elle bien qu'au départ je voyais cela d'un mauvais œil, mais après tout ce qui lui a apporté je sais qu'elle vivra heureuse pour l'éternité même si ses parents ne seront plus la pour l'épauler.

En vingt sept ans, Nessie était passée d'une petite fille modèle a une mère prodigieuse en passant par une jeune adolescente adorable, pleine de vie et de bons sentiments, Edward aimait a croire qu'elle tenait ça de moi. Mais moi je pensais plutôt qu'elle tenait ça de son père qui était une force tranquille, depuis sa naissance le principale but de mon homme était l'harmonie de notre famille, grâce a lui les premières années en famille avait été divine puis il nous a fallut laisser notre bébé s'en allait, au départ j'avais été réticente, en effet en seulement 10 ans notre petite fille était passé d'un bébé a une jeune femme, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me faire a l'idée qu'un jour j'allais perdre mon rayon de soleil. Mais la voir épanouie en bras de Jacob m'a fait accepter la fatalité, enfin si s'en était bien une, car Jacob est ce qu'il a de mieux pour elle.

Depuis que Jacob s'était imprégné de ma fille, son seul but était de la rendre heureuse en laissant de coté son propre bonheur pour celui de ma fille. Alors je n'ai pas a m'inquiète pour la vie de ma fille. Jacob au départ pouvait paraitre puéril et inconscient, mais les années et ma fille on sut le faire évoluer vers un homme digne, intelligent, responsable et intègre. Au fil des ans, c'est devenu un bon maris et un père de famille exemplaire. Et dire que mon meilleur amis est devenu mon genre, j'en frissonne d'effroi rien qu'en y repensant.

Je regardais la vallée au tour de moi, il faut que j'attende le bon moment avant de rejoindre mon homme. Être une Cullen, vous apprend le sens du spectacle, je voulais offrir avant de mourir un dernier hommage a la famille qui m'a tant apporté. L'endroit était encore sombre, plus que deux heures a patienter avant de te rejoindre Edward.

« Je sais que tu aurais surement préféré que je reste en vie, mais ma vie c'est toi et je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache a cette vie. Carlisle a Esmé, Alice a Jasper, Emmett a Rosalie, Charlie a Sue, Phyl a Renée, Jacob a Renésmée » dis-je a mon défunt maris, peu importe ou il puisse être.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos pour contempler les étoiles quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis Zéph » indiquai-je a l'intention de Zéphyr qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Mais je ne suis pas venus te faire changer d'avis, je suis simplement venu passer un petit moment avec mon amie, bien que celle-ci souhaite nous quitter. » remarqua-t-il d'une voix triste.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as amené les autres avec toi? » demandai-je en retournant la tête pour regarder derrière moi.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis venu seul » chuchota-t-il avant de venir s'allonger a coté de moi.

Nous restâmes la a regarder les étoiles pendant un moment.

« Je t'ai pas remercié pour le cadeau que tu as fait a d'Edward, avec lui j'avais eu la plus merveilleuse des vies, mais depuis qu'il avait eu son cadeau, les années ont pu entre encore meilleur, et je t'en remercie du font de mon cœur mort. » Je retournais ma tête pour lui faire face. « Ne fait pas cette tête veux-tu. D'ailleurs en parlant du cadeau, sa me serai réellement arrivé? » lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire et il opina. « Eh ben dis donc, sa fait froid dans le dos » et il esquissa un léger sourire. Je retournais a la contemplation des étoiles.

********************

Voila, ma toute première fic. Elle se découpe en quatre livres.

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -- !-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Titre:  
**

Jusqu'au bout du rêve - To the end of the dream. (Livre I) Point de vue Zéphyr.

A l'aube d'un nouveau jour - A the daybreak of new day. (Livre II) Point de vue Bella.

Au delà du mystère - Beyond of mystery. (Livre III) Pas encore défini.

Crépuscule d'une vie - Dusk of a life. (Livre IV) Pas encore défini.

Alors, le premier livre n'est pas sous le point de vue d'un des Cullen, car c'est une introduction au mystère si je puis dire. Et Bella va les découvrir, les comprendre tout au long de mon histoire jusqu'au dernier chapitre. 


	2. Livre I: Jusqu'au bout du rêve Intro

**Jusqu'au bout du rêve - To the end of the dream. (Livre I)**

"Faire l'amour avec une femme qui ne vous plaît pas, c'est aussi triste que de travailler." Jean Anouilh

"Il est singulier que le mot Amour ne soit du féminin qu'au pluriel." Albert Willemetz

"La vie est un sommeil, l'amour en est le rêve, Et vous aurez vécu, si vous avez aimé." Alfred de Musset

***

Voila, c'est mon premier livre de ma fic qui est découpé en quatre livres. Bonne lecture


	3. Prologue Livre I:

Prologue Livre I:

J'étais allongé sur le grand lit dans la chambre d'Edward, c'était un lit trois places qui dominé entièrement la pièce. C'était un lit en fer forgé, sur la tête du lit trônait une fleur en fer a gauche tandis qu'a droite il semblerait qu'une des fleurs aient disparu.

Je tendis le bras vers celle-ci me concentrant pour la reformer en faisant un minimum de bruit pour ne pas réveiller mon amour. Ouvrant mon poing pour entourer cette dernière, visualisant dans mon esprit la fleur de gauche pour reformer sa jumelle de droite. Les particules virevoltaient dans ma main pour venir former un cercle autour de l'espace ou devait se trouver l'ancienne rose.

Enfin apparaissait ma requête, une tige de la rose commençais a s'enrouler autour du montant de la tête du lit formant des rameaux alambiqués, des ramifications apparaissaient pour former une toile autour du montant pour former un magnifique dais végétal.

« Je reconnais bien la les gouts d'Edward » murmurai-je a moi-même pendant que commencer a apparaître le reste de la rose, c'était une rose sonrisa qui donnait l'impression de prendre une pose pour ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même, l'artisan de cette œuvre était un véritable maître. Les feuilles de celle-ci ondulaient donnant l'impression que le vent jouait les chefs d'orchestre pendant que celle-ci mouvait à la perfection cette dernière.

Je retournais à la contemplation de la magnifique créature dans mes bras, cela faisait presque trois heures que je mettais levé, cent quatre-vingt minutes que je m'émerveillais devant une telle beauté, dix milles huit cent secondes que mon regard était posé sur elle, circulant de sa bouche fine et pulpeuse, passant par ses magnifique pommette qui mettait en valeur l'arrondi de ses joues. Sa main délicate posé sur mon torse a l'endroit de mon cœur, c'était l'une des sensations les plus merveilleuse, sa chaleur bienfaitrice circulait en moi en un millions de petites flammes, je n'en revenais toujours pas de la chance qui m'ait été donné pour avoir le droit de contempler cette ange de perfection. Mes yeux continuer de dériver sur cette océan atteignant les montagnes de son cou, me laissant dériver vers sa gorge sensuelle qui me donnait envie d'y gouter encore une fois sa peau douce légèrement duveté qui me donnait la sensation de caresser une plume d'un oiseau. Je sentais pondre encore une fois le désir mais je ne pouvais être égoïste en cette instant, car je pouvais me délecter de cette vue. Elle a fait renaitre en moi des sensations que je croyais perdu a jamais.

Sa main posé sur mon cœur commençait a bouger pour venir enserrer ma taille, son sein se collant encore plus a mes cotes, sa chaleur se diffuser en moi en diverse sensation, bien-être, désir, amour, tendresse, mais aussi des sensations plus physiologique, chaleur, un léger picotement fort agréable, un frisson me parcourrait l'échine. Je me devais de lever les yeux au ciel si je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus pour reprendre nos ébats intimes.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça? » murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement qui la caractérisé si bien, sa voix mélodieuse qui m'éteignais, chantait a mes oreilles, c'était l'un des plus beau son que j'avais eu le loisir d'écouter durant ma longue existence. ça me prenait au cœur comme un relent a l'estomac, non pas que cette sensation était désagréable, bien au contraire, c'était une nouvelle sensation qu'il m'ait été de découvrir dans les bras de mon amour. « Hum, je vais essayer quelque chose vu que tu ne t'es pas décider a me répondre » Elle leva sa main pour la poser sur mon torse dessinant chacun de mes muscles pectoraux de ses doigts fin, c'était un geste tendre mais terriblement sensuel, ma respiration se faisait plus saccadé du fait de ces douces caresses contre moi, sa main descendait et remontait formant des lignes parallèles entre-elles. Pendant ce temps elle déposa un baiser sur mes cotes ravivant la flamme qui s'était calmé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Sa main continua son petit chemin sur mon torse descendant doucement pour s'arrêter a mon nombril pour y faire de petits cercles autour de celui-ci. « Ho! Bonjour toi! » souffla-t-elle en voyant ma virilité se tendre sous l'effet qu'elle me faisait. N'y tenant plus, j'attrapais sa main qui descendait vers mon bassin. La retournant sur le flan pour être au dessus d'elle, je plongeais sur sa bouche, celle-ci entreprit une danse sensuelle qui pourrait s'apparenter a un Tango, violent et passionné puis tendre et calme, voilà comment je me voyais dans ses bras.

« Ah, voilà qui est mieux, comment te sens-tu présentement? » dit-elle lorsque nos lèvres s'écartaient l'une de l'autre de quelques centimètre, je la regardais droit dans les yeux voyant enfin tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, ses magnifiques prunelles d'un marron foncé qui reflétait une grande sagesse et une âme affectueuse. J'aimais m'y plonger, car a travers ses yeux, le calme atteignait, grâce a l'amour de ma vie, la bête immonde tapis en moi se calmait.

« Hum... Je crois que ce n'est pas encore tout a fait ça » dis-je en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sucrées et amères. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour que nos langues commencent a se rencontrer, elles entreprirent leur combat faisant fi de la bienséance. Je pouvais passer mes journée a embrasser ses lèvres soyeuses. Je reculais ma tête de quelques millimètres en gardant toute fois sa lèvre inférieur pour faire durer ce petit moment agréable. « Là, c'est beaucoup mieux ».

Elle prit dans ses mains les quelques mèches qui retombaient devant mes yeux pour me regarder, nous restâmes quelques minutes a nous fixer, on ne se lassait jamais de se contempler a croire que j'étais celui qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, alors que pour moi, elle était comme le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait donné, elle m'avait fait sienne, je pouvais parfaitement le lire dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle, je pouvais gouter son haleine chaude de désir.

« Je sais » répondis-je en roulant des yeux comme si c'était une évidence pour la provoquer. Elle me donna une légère tape sur la tête tout en gardant ses mains dans mes cheveux. « Je t'aime encore plus » rectifiai-je en replongeant sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne réplique pas.

« Nous avons une sacrée journée devant nous demain, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le désir nous consumer encore une fois, a moins que tu veux ressembler a un zombie, ça risque d'être drôle a voir. » dit-elle

« Oui en effet, nous allons devoir nous présenter ensemble, pour mon clan sa ne devrait pas être trop compliqué mais pour ta famille c'est autre chose » répondis-je d'une voix lasse laissant entendre que c'est presque une mission impossible.

« Comment ça? » s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcilles, nom de dieu qu'elle était encore plus adorable quand elle faisait ça. Je déposais un léger baiser sur sa gorge pour la calmer un peu, a ma plus grande joie ça fonctionnait plus que bien, j'étais fier de l'effet que je pouvais lui faire moi aussi. La regardant des les yeux avant de répondre.

« Bah, coté tolérance, les tiens ce n'est pas trop ça, tu peux bien le reconnaître, c'est l'une des raisons majeurs pour lesquels mon clan c'est détaché de vous et que depuis plusieurs millénaires ils se combattent. Tu es peut-être plus ouverte que les autres, mais cela est due a l'amour que tu me portes, je doute qu'en rencontrant les miens tu garde une attitude sereine, posé et réfléchi, tu t'emporteras rapidement. Regardes lors du sommet, j'ai bien senti toute la fureur que tu avais a l'encontre de mon clan. Et ça ma fait énormément de peine ce que tu as dit a ce moment là ». murmurai-je, le regarde peiné au souvenir de ses propos.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mes propos on dépassait des pensées, tu comptes énormément pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre. » soufflât-elle.

« Je le sais, quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir aller les rencontrer. Et ça risque de pas etre une mince affaire, je pense que l'on devrait aller voir ta famille en premier, histoire de commencer par le plus dure. En espérant que l'amour que je te porte pourra dépasser les préjugés et les discordances entre nos yeux familles. C'est pathétique, on aurait dit Roméo et Juliette qui s'apprête a faire face au jugement de leur famille. » ris-je

« Et j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en prendre a quelqu'un de ma famille ou encore te tuer, je n'y survivrai pas moi-même » esclaffa-t-elle, n'empêche je pouvais voir qu'elle était sérieuse derrière l'humour apparent qu'elle voulait me montrer.

« J'y compte bien, sache qu'a partir de cette instant, tu viens d'hériter d'un chien de garde personnel. Et je ne compte pas te laisser partir de si tôt. » répliquai-je en me collant encore plus a elle. En bas on pouvait entendre un éclat de rire venant sans aucun doute d'Emmett. « Je crois on a été surpris cette nuit » ris-je plus a moi-même qu'a mon ange.

« On a pas idée de vivre sous le même toit que des vampires a l'ouïe très fine, et a l'oreille indiscrète, hein Emmett » exprima-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers la porte. « j'espère au moins que tu en as eu pour ton argent et que tu as pris des notes, car vois-tu faire l'amour n'est pas synonyme de destructions, tu devrais arrêter les chaines animalières, ce n'est pas la bas que tu pourras t'améliorer, les primates ne sont pas très doués pour la chose. Tu as de la chance d'avoir sous ton toit qu'un homme doué, tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, je plains la pauvre Rosalie, elle n'a jamais du connaître le vrai plaisir, enfin bon c'est compréhensible en ayant connu qu'un seul homme dans sa vie. » esclaffa-t-elle suivi des rires de la maisonnée.

« Rosalie, Emmett, ça ne sert a rien, j'ai bloqué l'accès à la chambre, vous n'arriverez pas a entrer » gloussai-je a l'encontre du couple qui essayait d'entrer pour se venger de cette humiliation que leur avait fait subir mon amour. Je les entendis descendre les marches d'un pas furibond. « Tu devrais faire attention les jours prochains, ils vont essayer de se venger de cet affront » ajoutai-je à l'intention de mon cœur.

« Ô tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de ces pseudos buveurs de sang, quand tu veux Emmett te venger, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas comme les autres. » déclara-t-elle en relevant le menton en signe de défie. Je ris a cette mimique, au fur et a mesure que j'étais avec elle, je l'aimais de plus en plus bien que se soit assez difficile. Je déposais un nouveau baiser sur cou qui m'était offert.

« Tu sais, Emmett peut-être assez vicieux quand il veut, mais si ils s'y mettent a deux sa ne va pas être une partie de plaisir mon amour » précisai-je dans son cou. Je relevais pour souder mon regard au sien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va! Comme tu as pu le voir je suis très joueuse » Dit-elle en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. « Je ne suis pas réfractaire aux challenges » déclara-t-elle en approchant ma tête vers sa bouche.

Je me détachais de ses merveilleuses lèvres plein de vie, je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine pour avoir a un peu de tendresse, elle entoura d'un bras ma nuque tandis que son autre main fourrageait dans mes cheveux pour délivrer de douces caresses. Nous apprécions tous deux ces moments, cela voulait dire que nous seul comptait et que rien pouvait affecter cette tranquillité. Je restais posé la sur la poitrine douce et confortable a contempler les étoiles qui commençais a disparaître pour laisser place a une ligne orange par delà l'horizon. Je repensais a tous les événements qui m'avaient amené dans les bras de cette douce créature, je n'arrivais toujours pas a croire en ma bonne fortune, je soupirai d'aise en me blottissant encore plus dans ses bras.

« A quoi penses-tu? »

« A tout et a rien en même temps, je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de rêver » soupirai-je.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas réelle » blagua-t-elle faussement outrée.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu arrives a calmer par un simple regard le monstre qui est en moi, tu es une amante formidable, une femme pleine de tendresse, la plus belle créature qui m'est était donné d'admirer, tu es douce, intelligente, tu relève le meilleur de moi-même, moi qui m'est efforcé pendant des siècles de réprimer tout violence en moi, toutes colères, toutes mauvaises pensées qui pourraient faire sortir ce monstre, avec toi tout est plus simple, tu m'apaises et tu m'aimes, tu m'as accepté malgré les divergences que peuvent avoir nos castes, tu m'as accepté malgré le fait que je suis un monstre, avec toi je revis, tu es tout ce que peut attendre un homme et tu es mienne, j'ai du mal a croire en mal bonne fortune. Tu es tout ce que je pouvais attendre de ma longue existence, avec toi je me sens enfin complet. » déclarai-je avant de relever la tête pour plonger dans son regard. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, une vague de panique commençait a naitre en moi. Qu'avais-je dit pour la blesser? Ne m'aimait-elle pas vraiment? Mille et une question traverser mon esprit pour essayer de comprendre d'où pouvait venir son chagrin. « Je … Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas, je ... ne voulais pas te faire de peine, qu'ai-je dit pour t'avoir offensé? »

« Ho tais-toi » me coupa-t-elle en m'embrassant. C'était un baiser plein d'ardeur et de passion que je lui rendis automatiquement. Elle murmura mon nom quand nos lèvres s'écartèrent pour reprendre notre souffle. « Tu avais raison sur un point d'ailleurs » dit-elle quand nos bouches se séparèrent.

« Ah bon et sur quoi j'avais raison? » je la regardais interloqué.

« Je viens de réaliser a quel point tu tiens a moi, bien que je t'aime énormément et sans condition, j'ai également pu entrevoir l'amour que tu me portes et il est bien au dessus de celui que je te porte et ça me remplie de joie » répondit-elle entre deux larmes.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je t'aime et tu m'aime rien d'autre ne compte, comme le dit **Maupassant** « Aimer beaucoup, c'est comme aimer peu, on aime rien de plus rien de moins » ne doute pas de toi » répliquai-je. D'un baiser, je lui séchais le reste de larmes qui commençaient sécher sur ses joues. Ses larmes avaient un goût divin tout en elle était divin. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle soit la réincarnation qu'une quelconque déesse de la beauté. Je souriais a cette pensée et je reposais ma tête sur ses seins.

Je repensais a mon arrivé a Forks...


	4. Chapitre 1: La veille du départ

Chapitre 1: La veille du départ.

« Crois-tu vraiment que se soit la meilleur solution, sans Zéphyr pour nous cacher ça risque d'être une mission suicide » Dit Ramuth.

« Bah quoi, on devrait le laisser disparaître, comme ci de rien n'était, c'est notre frère bon sang ... » beugla Julius.

« Comment oses-tu!? Je donnerai ma vie pour sauver n'importe lequel d'entre nous et tu le sais très bien, mais il faut réfléchir plus longtemps, on ne devrait pas lancer a l'abattoir tout le clan sans avoir un plan et une sorti de secours, je te pensais plus intelligent que sa Julius, les siècles ont eux raison de ton cerveau a ce que je vois, faire parti du clan, c'est faire preuve de méticulosité, de sagesse et circonspection » l'interrompit Ramuth. Ramuth était quelqu'un de drôle et d'adorable. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la peau très clair, avec de grands yeux brun clair et avec des cheveux court frisées, il mesurait dans les un mètre quatre-vingt sept, bien qu'il était âgé de cinq mille quatre cent deux ans avec une apparence d'une personne de trente-deux ans, c'était quelqu'un d'assez puéril, qui s'emportait pour des raisons futiles, par moment comme ici, ses paroles dépassent sa pensée, mais il avait un bon fond et comme il le disait bien, il était le premier a donner sa vie pour aider ses frères et sœurs. Julius quant a lui était quelqu'un d'impulsif, il était plutôt du genre a attaquer avant de réfléchir et de trouver la stratégie appropriée, c'était l'un des plus puissant guerrier du clan, il mesurait prés de deux mètres et était aussi fort physiquement que spirituellement. Il avait le crane rasé, car selon lui sa le rendait plus viril, mais nous on savait nous qu'il n'avait plus un poils sur la tete.

« C'est toi qui parles de circonspection, laisse moi te rappeler _Zhu Yuanzhang_, _Mitsuhide Akechi_, Constantinople ou encore dernièrement avec ... »

« Ça suffit, nous avons autre chose a faire que de tergiverser pendant des heures sur qui a tord ou qui a raison, je vous rappelle que dans quelque heure nous allons devoir partir à la recherche une âme pour Zéphyr, alors vos querelles enfantines, vous les gardez pour plus tard » Le grand sage venait de faire son apparition, tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui. Le grand sage était choisi par un vote au sein de tous les membres du clan, il n'y avait pas vraiment de hiérarchie dans notre caste, mais le grand sage faisait office de conseiller et de guide, de par cela il était extrêmement respecté et écouté. Cela fait bientôt un millénaire et dix-huit années que j'avais quitté l'empire et Tiber a toujours dirigé le clan avec intégrité, honneur et droiture. C'était un homme qui a vécu longtemps, il faisait parti des premiers a avoir déserté les rangs, une chose nous caractérisé tous, la compassion envers toutes les créatures qui peuplé cette planète et une envie furieuse de liberté. Le grand sage avait soixante treize ans d'age physique, une canne l'aidait à le soutenir, il avait les yeux les plus énigmatique qu'il m'ait été de voir, il avait les yeux laiteux, c'était un blanc hypnotisant tant par profondeur que par sa pureté. Il mesurait un mètre quarante tout au plus et avait la peau marqué pas les années. « Mais il a raison sur un point, Ramuth, tu vas devoir arrêter de t'immiscer dans les affaires des mortels. Je ne pensais pas que tes actions pouvaient avoir de si lourdes conséquences au sein du clan, mais le fait est qu'après Moctezuma et Salem, les Estérigas ne veulent pas nous venir en aide cette fois, de même pour les Volturi, en ce moment, ils sont occupés a je ne sais quelle basse besogne, donc nous ne pourrons pas compter sur eux » ajouta-t-il a l'attention de Ramuth.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, cette fois nous sommes seul » formula Stéphenie.

« En effet, et réunir et convaincre assez de personnes pour nous venir en aide n'est pas envisageable » ajouta Tiber

« Je suis désolé de vous causer autant d'ennui » dis-je en baissant le regard honteux a l'idée de mener aux dangers mes frères et mes sœurs.

« N'importe quoi, arrête de dire des bêtises, on est tous ensemble, combien de fois nous es-tu venu en aide, tu t'occupes constamment seul des rituels, c'est normale que lorsque ton tour arrive toute la guilde veuille te venir en aide. Arrête de te morfondre, tu es notre frère, et dans une famille on se doit de s'entraider » répliqua Julius.

« Oui, mais pas a vos dépens, vous savez très bien que si on se réunit trop longtemps hors des murs du clan, les Tollec nous retrouverons et nous arrêterons pour nous enfermer dans leurs geôles ou nous pourrirons tous, comment veux-tu que je reste impassible face a cela? Et vous le savez très bien, que si je reste seul sur Terre sans créature autre que les humains pour camoufler mon aura, ils pourront me repérer » m'exclamai-je.

« Et que veux-tu que nous fassions d'autre, te laisser mourir? Ou encore te laisser attraper par les Tollec? » rétorqua-t-il furibond.

« Ce serai la meilleur solution » murmurai-je tout bas.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être a ce point débile et inconscient. Tu n'as donc pas une once de jugeote pauvre crétin? Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fait le pour le clan, que crois-tu qu'il arrivera si tu te fais prendre hein? Imagines-tu la peine que tu feras au clan si il t'arrivait quelque chose? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi égoïste et sans toi comment feront ceux qui auront besoin d'une âme? On les laissera crever comme toi, histoire de décimer tout le clan? Et la, c'est vrai on aura plus a s'en faire pour ta pauvre personne » s'écria Ramuth rouge de colère. Je baissais les yeux, honteux encore une fois.

« Calme toi Ramuth, il ... »

« Non Stéphenie, j'en ai ma claque de toujours devoir pinailler pendant des heures pour avoir un minimum de collaboration de sa part, cette fois on a plus le temps pour ça, il fera ce qu'on lui dira de faire un point c'est tout, et si il ne veut pas, on utilisera la force si il faut » l'interrompit Ramuth.

« Mais tu sais comment est Zéph, il ne veut pas nous mettre en danger, même si parfois il agit de manière irréfléchie » tenta de le calmer Tiber.

« Je sais, et c'est bien cela qui me fait enrager » s'exprima Ramuth.

Je les laissais dans leur discutions mouvementée, mal a l'aise de devoir mettre une nouvelle fois mes frères et sœurs en danger et de me mettre Ramuth a dos. Cela faisait cinq heures que nous étions la, Ramuth, Julius, Stéphanie, les jumeaux Ding et Dong et moi-même pour essayer une solution a mon problème. Mais la conversation s'est concentrée principalement entre Julius et Ramuth qui débattaient vivement sur la meilleur stratégie a adopter, ou l'un était défaitiste mais résolu tendis que l'autre était optimiste et où sa stratégie se reposait sur l'offensive. Si au moins, elle reposait sur la défense, nous aurions plus de chance que de foncer dans le tas, comme le disais si bien Stéphenie, elle intervenait de temps a l'autre pour calmer les deux protagonistes. Ding et Dong quand a eux transmettaient la conversation aux autres membres du clan en émettant de temps a l'autre des gloussement sur le comportement ridicule des deux rivaux.

« Oh Ramuth sa suffit, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Julius essaye juste de trouver solutions pour résoudre nos problèmes, vu que nous avons perdu nos principaux alliés on doit bien envisager toutes les autres possibilités et non se larmoyer sur ce qu'on ne peut réparer, tu sais très bien que personne ne te tient rigueur pour ce que tu as fait » venait d'intervenir Stéphenie. « Et d'ailleurs, je pense que Zéphyr a eu raison de s'être opposé a venir en aide au Volturi, la dernière fois, leur manigance dans le monde des hommes m'exaspère au plus haut point. Et je suis sur que vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi sur le fait que ne plus aider les Volturi dans leurs sales activités est une bonne chose » ajouta-t-elle. Stéphenie était une femme impressionnante, elle mesurait prés d'un mettre quatre-vingt-dix et était la compagne de Julius. C'était une personne douce et tolérante, elle passait son temps a réconforter les gens, elle s'en était fait un métier chez les hommes en étant psychologue et assistante sociale a ses heures perdues, elle aimait aider les gens, leur apporter des réponses, elle avait un savoir presque aussi grand que celui de Tiber et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle prendra sa succession quand son heure viendra. Mais lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait a l'un des notre elle devenait une féroce combattante. Elle formait avec Julius, le couple le plus puissant de la guilde. Je repensais a ce qui nous avait fait perdre notre alliance avec les Volturi.

----

J'étais en train de m'occuper de l'un de mes protégés lors que Dong me contacta.

« Zéph, Tiber te demande, rejoins nous à la salle du conseil » sa voix résonna dans ma tête.

« Dong, je ne peux pas vraiment la, je suis occupé avec l'un de mes protégés »

« Je sais, mais c'est important, les Volturi réclame une nouvelle fois notre aide »

« Bien, j'arrive » répondis-je résigné avant de me retourner vers Dominique « Dominique, je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps, on a besoin de moi au clan, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre, mais j'essayerai d'être le plus rapide possible » ajoutai-je.

« OK, est-ce que tout va bien Zéphyr? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste les Volturi qui veulent que nous les aidons dans leurs sales affaires. Tien, tu mettras ça, j'allais te le donner à la fin, mais il semblerai que le destin en ait décidé autrement » ris-je a moi-même. « Quand je reviendrai on reprendra la méditation la ou on l'a arrêté ». Je lui tendais un fin collier ou pendait un petit soleil en or, je lui attachais au cou.

Après un signe de tête a mon frère, je m'envolais et réapparaissais devant la grande porte en cèdre de la salle du conseil. J'entrais et saluais respectueusement mes frères et sœurs rassemblés, la salle du conseil était la plus grande pièce de l'abbaye, on se rassemblait lorsque nous avions a discuter de sujets fâcheux, sensible, lorsqu'on demandait notre intervention, elle portait pour toute décoration un grand lustre en cristal suspendu dans les airs et de belles tapisseries installées par Gwenaëlle un jour ou elle s'ennuyait. Au centre on trouvait une gigantesque table en orme ronde. Je poussais une chaine et m'y installais

« Bon alors, que nous veulent-ils cette fois? » demandai-je exacerbé par cette famille. Dans cette pièce, on trouvait, Tiber, Azune, les jumeaux Ding et Dong, Ramuth, Stéphenie, Gwenaëlle, étrange qu'elle soit présente d'ailleurs, elle qui n'aime pas vraiment les réunions. Serge et Humer étaient présent également.

« Les Volturi réclame notre aide » répondit Ramuth enchanté a l'idée de pouvoir fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, je grimaçais à la mention du nom de cette dynastie vampirique et sur le mot ''réclamé'', en effet, les Volturi ne demandaient rien, ils exigeaient. Je n'appréciais guère ce clan, ils étaient hautain, vils et utilisait n'importe qu'elle méthode peu scrupuleuse pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent et faire asseoir leur domination sur les vampires et autres immortels qui peuplaient la planète. « Il semblerait qu'ils ont des difficultés avec un autre clan de vampire qui leur tient tête et qui ne respecte pas les règles » ajouta-t-il.

Je le regardais las, l'idée de venir en aide encore une fois au Volturi me répugnait. Je regardais autour de moi et divers sentiments était présent dans les yeux de mes camarades, on passait de la joie, l'impatience et la consternation.

« Ou est Julius? » demanda Humer.

« Il est parti se préparer au combat » répondit Stéphenie

« Savons-nous au moins qu'elle est le crime de cet autre clan? » interrogeai-je Tiber.

« Non, on sait juste qu'ils sont en position d'infériorité et qu'il doute du succès de leur entreprise »

« Moi, je veux pas aider les Volturi sans que l'on sache vraiment qu'elle est le crime de cette autre clan » dis-je.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, je n'ai jamais aimé les Volturi, c'est pourquoi je suis présente aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez que le clan fasse le sale boulot pour eux, car la plupart du temps, lorsque qu'il demande notre aide, c'est pour décimer un clan rival pour une raison farfelu et sans preuve réelles de leur culpabilité, je veux bien reconnaître qu'ils nous ont sorti d'affaire plusieurs fois, mais nous ne sommes pas a leur botte » répliqua Gwenaëlle amère.

« Mais on ne peut pas tourner le dos a nos alliés Gwen » dit Tiber.

« Je suggère que Zéphyr aille voir ce qu'il en est vraiment et nous délivre un rapport et on avisera par la suite pour savoir si on intervient ou pas » dit Stéphenie.

« Moi ça me va » dis-je.

« Très bien, Zéphyr on te laisse te charger de cela, et si tu penses que le clan qui s'oppose aux Volturi ont vraiment enfreins les règles et menace les Volturi, on passera à l'action, mais si c'est encore une volonté d'asseoir leur domination on refusera de venir en aide au Volturi. » déclara Tiber.

Dong me montra ou se passait l'affrontement entre les deux clans et je m'y envolés pour voir se qu'il s'y passait.

J'étais arrivé dans une grande plaine enneigé, ou les flocons tombaient abondamment, le froid me mordait les joues, il m'assaillit de toute part, en effet, je n'étais pas correctement vêtu pour résister a ce froid, je fis donc apparaître un long manteau pour me protéger du climat hostile de cette comté hostile. Avant d'apparaitre dans cette plaine, j'avais camouflé ma présence. J'étais posté en hauteur sur le plus grand des arbres que j'avais trouvé et j'avais une vue parfaite sur les évènements.

La scène qui se déroulait devant moi était digne des plus grands roman de guerre, nous avions trois groupes rassemblés, le premiers désordonné composé d'une quarantaine de vampires, se devait être les spectateurs des Volturi, ensuite venait la garde Italienne à la discipline glaciale en formation rigide et formelle, ils étaient comme unis par la même volonté, ils bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation. Habillé de longues capes passant du gris aux flancs pour devenir de plus en plus sombre vers l'intérieur, on pouvait y voir Caius et Marcus ainsi que les femmes, Sulpicia et Athenodora. Aro quand a lui était en plein discutions avec deux vampires du clan adverse. Le clan adverse était un patchwork de divers personnages et créature. On avait des vampires aux yeux cramoisies, des vampires aux yeux dorées. Des vampires aux yeux dorées? Étrange, je ne connaissais pas cette espèce. Il y avait également de gros loups, que je reconnaissais comme étant des modificateurs ou métamorphes, je ne savais trop. Je reconnus également Vladimir et Stefan dans leur groupe. Je captais des brides de conversation.

« Accueillir de nouveaux arrivants dans un clan vous occupe parfois énormément, je ne le sais que trop bien et je suis heureux que d'autre que moi s'en chargent, a Volterra. Je suis également heureux de constater que tes ajouts se sont intégrés. J'aurais beaucoup aimé faire leur connaissance. Je suis certain que vous n'auriez pas manqué de passer me voir à l'occasion » dit Aro

« Naturellement » répondit son homologue de façon étrange, la peur surement.

« Enfin, nous voici tous réunis, n'est-ce pas charmant? » le vampire lui fit un signe de tête et Aro continua « Hélas, la raison de votre présence ici n'est pas aussi plaisante. Carlisle vous a prié de témoigner? »

Donc ce groupe était venu pour témoigner et non pour combattre, voilà encore une nouvelle preuve de la mauvaise fois de Caius. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. En effet, c'était Julius.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Julius, tu vas te faire repérer » j'avançais vers lui pour le camoufler.

« Désolé, Zéph, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de l'arrêter » me parvenait la voix de Dong dans ma tête.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'opposais avec Stéph et Gwen d'aider les Volturi, mais pourquoi? »

« Les Volturi sont fourbes, je ne voulais pas les aider pour des motifs futiles, nous ne sommes pas des animaux de compagnies Julius, on ne va pas encore répondre a l'appel de nos maitres » dis-je sarcastique, je savais que en comparant Julius a un chien de garde, il ne s'opposerait pas à la décision qui suivrait qu'elle soit négatif ou positif.

« Soit, voyons ce pourquoi les Volturi ont besoin notre collaboration »

Je revenais dans la contemplation de la scène. Mais je venais de remarquer que le vampire avec lequel Aro discutait avait disparu ainsi qu'une vampire femelle a ses coté. Cette fois Aro parlait a toute l'assemblée présente de façon théâtrale.

« Elle est unique, absolument unique. Ce serait du gâchis de détruire quelque chose d'aussi adorable. Surtout que nous pourrions en apprendre tant, mais il y a péril qu'on n'a tout simplement pas le droit d'ignorer. » soupira Aro.

Je reportais mon attention sur une jeune hybride accrochée au bras d'une jeune vampire brune. Je me posais une question, pourquoi Aro pense-t-il qu'elle est unique? Je veux bien croire que son pouvoir la rendait spéciale, mais de la a être unique, c'est absurde, le clan en a déjà rencontré des dizaines dans le monde, de jeunes humain a moitié vampire, a moitié lupin ou même a moitié démon même si leur race s'est éteinte il n'y a de cela plusieurs millénaires et il se fondaient dans la population humaine sans problème comme pour les métamorphes ou modificateurs. Donc Aro pense que cette petite pourrait être une menace pour le secret des vampires? L'extermination de ce clan relève donc d'une méprise. Mais le discours d'un grand vampire aux prunelles rubis et aux longs cheveux blond m'interrompit dans mes réflexion.

« Ces anciens ne sont pas venus ici pour rendre la justice, contrairement à ce qu'ils affirment. Nous le soupçonnions, ils nous l'ont prouvé. Ils ont été induits en erreur, certes, mais cela servait leurs buts. Voyez comment ils s'efforcent maintenant de s'appuyer sur de fragiles excuses pour parachever leur véritable mission: détruire la famille ici présente. Les Volturi se sont déplacés pour éradiquer ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des compétiteurs » déclara-t-il a l'assemblée. Je reconnaissais bien la les Volturi, ils ne veulent pas appliquer une quelconque justice, mais bien exterminer la concurrence. « Ils traquent leurs pouvoirs » ajouta-t-il. C'est ce que je me doutais, ils veulent grossir leur rend de nouvelles recrues intéressantes. Peut-être de ce manipulateur, celui qui lit dans les pensées, ou bien le plus intéressant d'entre tous l'annihilateur de pouvoir, bien que son pouvoir soit au stade primaire, son pouvoir pourrai être redoutable même pour nous les immortels. Mais cette famille n'est une menace pour personne, leur but premier n'était pas de combattre mais de parlementer, ce vampire aux prunelles ocres que je reconnus comme Carlisle, car il était le plus sage d'entre tous, ne cherchait pas la guerre, il veut juste faire comprendre a Aro que cette petite aux cheveux couleur cuivre doté d'une intelligence remarquable n'est une menace pour personne et encore moins pour le monde des vampire, ce que je savais déjà.

Les paroles d'une autre vampire m'interpelèrent également, cette jeune Makenna est donc du même avis que ce Garrett. Donc les Volturi abusent de leur autorité au sein du monde des vampires. A ce moment, les trois frères se réunirent en conseil.

Je me retournais vers Julius.

« C'est suffisant pour moi, on n'interviendra pas »

« Oui, je suis du même avis, ils veulent s'en prendre a des innocents et une jeune hybride adorable, se sera sans nous » acquiesça Julius. « Je retourne au clan leur dire ce qu'il se passe réellement, pendant ce temps donne notre décision aux Volturi » ajouta-t-il. J'opinais avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Julius aimait énormément les enfants, l'idée même de leur faire du mal lui était intolérable.

Je regardais la scène qui s'offrait a mes yeux, la mère de la petite hybride faisait ses adieux a sa fille et demanda au gros loup roux de s'enfouir avec elle, si cette bataille tournait mal. J'avais un pincement au cœur, savoir qu'une jeune famille allait être brisée et souffrir du fait de la vanité de cette dynastie. Autour je pouvais voir toutes les manifestations d'amour, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, je voulais les aider, mais je ne pouvais pas m'immiscer dans les affaires des autres. Je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques heures et déjà je les aimais et je voulais les protéger.

Pendant que les trois « rois » était réunit dans leur discussion, les hostilités avaient commencé. Je me retournais donc vers le trio vampiriques.

« Aro » dis-je quand je prenais contacte avec le chef des Volturi, mais prenant soin que personne ne me détecte ma communication avec celui-ci et surtout pas celui qui peut lire dans les pensées.

« Ah, Zéphyr mon ami, je suis heureux que les immortels veuillent bien nous venir en aide, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'apparaissez pas, j'avais senti un autre immortel, mais il s'est volatilisé très rapidement » dit-il affable.

« A vrai dire, j'étais venu en observateur, pour savoir qu'elle était le crime de ce clan pour que presque tout Volterra se déplace et donc donné notre décision quant a notre intervention » dis-je solennel.

« Et qu'elle est votre décision? » s'enquit-il suspicieux.

« Cette observation fut forte intéressante, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et cela n'a fait que confirmer quelques ressentiment. Je suis au regret de vous dire que les immortels ne se joindront pas a vous cette fois. Aucun crime n'a été commis, votre justice est caduque, elle n'a pas lieu d'être en cet instant. »

« C'est fâcheux, espérons que cette décision ne modifiera pas notre amitié » je compris le sous-entendu derrière cette constatation, mais je ne relevai pas. Je le saluais respectueusement et m'en allai.

----

« Comment te sens-tu? » me demanda une toute petite voix que je reconnus facilement comme étant celle de ma sœur préférée, Azune. On s'entendait a merveille et on aimait passé du temps ensemble, bien que nous ayons des centres d'intérêt divergeant, elle avait une conversation facile, c'était une personne extrêmement gentille qui n'aimer pas faire du mal aux gens même involontairement. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante douze, des cheveux châtain et une voix calme, elle était très renfermé avec tout le monde sauf avec le grand sage et moi-même, elle n'aimait pas les conflits et les évitaient le plus possible. Azune était l'oracle du clan, ses visons et ses prédictions étaient infaillibles, c'est pour cela qu'elle aidait et assistait le grand sage, elle le suivait dans tous ses déplacements. Tiber la considérait comme sa petite fille et le clan la considérait comme une petite sœur.

« J'ai connu de meilleur jour » plaisantai-je d'une petite voix. Ses derniers jours, je me sentais de plus en plus faible, nous avions du attendre le dernier moment, car certain de mes protégés n'avaient pas fini de récupérer, donc maintenant c'était mon tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu que tout aller bien se passer » me rassura Azune.

« Bonjour Messieurs et Mesdames »

Polyana venait de faire son entrée. C'était une intimidante femme métisse, grande, bonne vivante a l'attitude garçonne. C'était une femme qui était constamment de bonne humeur et cela déteignait sur le clan, bien qu'elle pourrait paraître quelque peu garçon manquait dans son attitude, elle était attirante de par son caractère constamment affable et son physique, de ce fait plusieurs hommes du clan lui tournait autour pour attirer ses faveurs, mais comme elle le disait souvent « les immortels, ce n'est pas pour moi, je préfère les mortels, au moins tu sais qu'avec eux ils ne te feront pas chier pour commencer une histoire d'amour et je sais que dés que j'ai fini de jouer avec eux, je peux les jeter et m'en trouver un autre sans que je craigne de les revoir un jour avec les immortels c'est autre chose, tu couches une fois avec eux ils te poursuivent jusqu'à la tombe ». Elle revenait de je ne sais quelle mission qu'elle s'était auto-confiée.

« Bah alors mon bichon que t'arrive-t-il, tu es tout pale » me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi et je lui adressais un faible sourire. « J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous les amis ».


	5. Chapitre 2: Divergence d'opinions

**Tous les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété intellectuelle de Stephenie Meyer.  
Je ne fais qu'écrire une suite de "Breaking Dawn/Révélation" qui n'a pas lieu de suite officiel.**

Chapitre 2: Divergence d'opinions

« J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous les amis » nous avait dit Polyana. Je restais septique quant a sa ''bonne nouvelle'', la plupart du temps ça n'annonçait rien de bon surtout quand cela venait d'une de ses missions qu'elle s'était personnellement confiée. Polyana était très indépendante, elle participait à la vie du clan, mais sans trop s'impliquait.

« On a pas vraiment le temps pour tes lubies de jeune dévergondée notoire » se moqua Julius.

« Ho toi ça va, tu n'as pas trop a te plaindre après la nuit que je t'ai offerte » elle le gratifia d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire aguicheur.

« QUOI? » Stéphenie venait de se lever de sa chaise pour faire face a Polyana. « Qu'avez-vous fait? » Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

« Désolé chérie, j'ai toujours voulu essayer le primate, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'était la première et dernière fois que je jouerai avec elle, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, c'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible, elles tombent toutes a mes pieds » ricana Julius en entrant dans le jeu de Polyana. C'est deux là savaient comment détendre l'atmosphère, mais ça tournait constamment autour du sexe, ce qui devenait exaspérant à la fin, surtout après plus de dix décennies a écouter leurs expériences sexuelles, Polyana avec ses mortels et Julius avec ''sa diablesse'' comme il l'appelle souvant, tout pour vous vous écœurez un bon moment.

« J'espère que tu as quand même pris un minimum de plaisir, car ta main sera la seule chose qui t'en donnera pendant un moment » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, bien qu'elle savait que Polyana et son homme plaisantaient, elle n'aimait pas ces joutes verbales indécentes. Je pouffai devant l'air ahuri du géant chauve.

« Soit pas jalouse Stéphie, si tu veux on peut s'organiser un petit truc a deux, ou a trois même histoire de ne pas laisser Julius se morfondre dans son coin, tu sais que je suis ouverte a toute expérience, surtout si tu entres en jeu ma belle. »

« Bon, je pense ça suffit maintenant, je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas la pour raconter nos anecdotes sexuelles, donc Polyana je te prierai de bien vouloir garder tes blagues pour plus tard et Julius, tu prendras rendez-vous avec ta main pour connaître ses disponibilités après que nous ayons trouver une solution a notre problème » dit Tiber tout aussi amusé par la conversation précédente que nous. « Polyana, nous étions en pleine discutions sur comment annoncer une nouvelle a Zéphyr qui ne pourrait pas lui plaire, car il y a quelques jours on nous a contacté et on nous proposait un marché ». Tiber venait de se retourner vers moi l'air grave.

« Comment ça? Je suis avec vous depuis le début et a part les vives échanges entre Julius et Ramuth je n'ai rien entendu d'autre et encore moins quelque chose qui puisse nous être salutaire » C'est la que je comprenais, je me retournais vers Ding. « Mais pourquoi avoir débattu sans moi? » demandai-je dérouté, c'était a ne plus rien comprendre, pouvoir m'avoir mis à l'écart? J'étais réticent à mettre mes frères en danger, mais je l'avais accepté et compris, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix.

« Notre conversation concernait les Volturi, ils veulent bien nous aider, mais a une condition »

« Laquel? » l'interrogeai-je méfiant. On ne pouvait faire confiance aux Volturi, depuis plusieurs années nos relations se sont fortement détériorées. En effet, du fait de notre refus de les épauler pour la destruction des Cullen, ils nous tiennent pour personnellement responsable dans leur humiliation devant leur congénère.

« Ils te permettront de séjourner a Volterra le temps que tu rétablisses en échange de notre coopération » balbutia-t-il. Je n'avais jamais vu Tiber être aussi prudent dans l'emploie de ses mots, lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui. « Pendant prés de vingt ans suite leur ''défaite'', Aro a parcourut le monde à la recherche de talents chez les vampires pour accroitre leur force. Ils ont donc augmenter leur effectif pour se venger de la famille qui les avaient humilié »

« Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il? » demanda Polyana.

« Zéphyr est attaché a cette famille et les Volturi demande notre aide dans l'extermination définitif des Cullen en guise de bonne foie ». J'étais abasourdi par cette demande. Je dévisageais chacune des personnes assises autour de la table et je pouvais voir dans les yeux des membres de mon clan qu'ils étaient prêt a accéder a leur requête. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça, j'avais appris à les connaître bien que ils ne me connaissaient pas.

« Oh! » venait de lâcher Polyana.

La compassion et la sagesse de Carlisle, l'amour et la générosité d'Esmée, la joie et l'affabilité d'Alice, la ténacité et la vivacité d'esprit de Jasper, la sympathie et l'humour d'Emmett, la tolérante et compréhensive Bella, l'obstination et le charme d'Edward, le courage de Rosalie, même si cette dernière peut paraître aigri, elle a un bon fond et est trop protectrice envers sa famille, c'est ce qui explique son caractère suspicieux. Comment pouvait-on avoir une telle rancœur vers des gens qui s'étaient fixés comme but dans l'existence la paix?

« NON » je m'étais levé vivement et j'avais jeté ma chaise au loin dans mon élan. Les paroles de Tiber venaient de faire le cheminement entre mes oreilles et mon cerveau. « Pas les Cullen, non pas eux, non non non ». J'avais appris a aimer cette famille de vampire aux yeux dorées, comment peut-on envisager de vouloir faire du mal a des gens aussi bons et adorables. Cette famille avait un niveau de conscience et de compréhension du monde bien supérieur aux autres individus de leur espèces. Un Vampire était un chasseur nait, ils vivaient pour dominer, comme en témoignaient les Volturi, mais pas eux, ils ont décidés de vivre parmi les humains en les considérant comme autre chose que du bétail. Je ne pouvais permettre cela, je ne peux pas voir s'effacer le sourire sur le visage de Renesmée, les blagues d'Emmett, le sarcasme de Bella, les défilés de mode d'Alice, les crises de Rosalie, j'en avais besoin, cette famille, bien qu'elle regrette son sort, celui d'être un vampire avait su s'en accommoder pour ne pas être un monstre. Je me voyais en eux, ils avaient accepter leur nature de monstre, mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas, grâce a eux j'avais put en partie m'accepter. La colère montait en moi, depuis prés de deux cent cinquante ans elle ne s'était pas manifestée, mais la s'en était trop, je ne pouvais voir cette famille décimée.

_« _Voyons Zéphyr ce ne sont que des vampires, certes intéressant, mais ils n'ont pas grande valeur, je sais bien que tu les aimes, mais pense au clan, nous avons besoin de toi, veux-tu vraiment mettre en danger le clan pour une simple famille de vampire? » demanda Tiber d'une voix douce.

« Est-ce une farce? Vous voulez sacrifier cette famille pour que je vive? C'est mal me connaître, jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne vous laisserai faire une telle chose, aucun de vous ne touchera a cette famille, je veux bien ne pas intervenir quand les Volturi veulent régler leur compte, car j'ai pris certaines dispositions et que je sais qu'il ne parviendront pas a leur fin, Mais entendre que les miens veulent eux les attaquer en venant en aide au Volturi, il en est hors de question. » Cette fois la colère m'atteignait de toute part. Mes frères et sœurs me regardaient avec des yeux exorbités, ils avaient tous entendu l'écho dans ma voix.

_Quand enfin, j'ai une chance de me montrer, il faut que tu ne sois pas en état. Rah que la vie est injuste et le destin cruel, tu devrais lui en toucher un mot a celle là d'ailleurs._

_''Bon Ishar, ce n'est pas le moment comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter avec toi en ce moment''_

« Zéphyr calme toi » intervint Stéphenie

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand j'entends que ceux que je considère comme ma famille veulent tuer des gens que j'aime. Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Vous savez que je vous aime énormément, mais ne me demandait pas de choisir entre eux ou moi, ma décision est déjà prise, vous savez très bien que je ne pourrai m'opposer a vous donc je préférerai me laisser mourir plutôt que d'assister a cela. »

_Zéphyr, ne dis pas de bêtises._

_''Se sera enfin une bonne occasion de débarrasser le monde de toi.''_

_Tu m'offenses là Zéphyr, je ne te pensais pas si faible, quoi que si enfin de compte, les années mon bien montré ce que tu es, un faible et un ingrat, sans moi tu ne serais rien. Il faut constamment que tu t'entiches des mauvaises personnes, des vampires qui bouffent de l'herbivore, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, tu utilises tes dons pour des choses inutiles, au moins avec les Tollec, ce que tu faisais étaient quand même plus intéressant._

_''Parle autant que tu veux, tu ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment, tu es insignifiant, en ce moment savoir ce que tu penses de moi est le cadet de mes soucis, des gens plus importants que toi ont des problèmes, alors tes ressentiments ne sont que futilités a mes oreilles Ishar. Et d'ailleurs Ishar, je tiens a rectifier quelque chose, tu existes a cause de moi et non pas l'inverse._

« Calme toi Zéphyr, si tu continues a t'emporter, Ishar pourrait bien sortir, tu mourras et plusieurs d'entre nous aussi par la même occasion avant que l'on parvienne a t'arrêter »

_Pas sûr, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir en ce moment, et même si je sortirai, je ne crois pas que je perdrai mes dernières forces a tuer ses imbéciles, j'irai directement voir les Tollec, eux se sont vraiment des gens dignes de moi._

_''Toujours aussi naïf, tu crois vraiment que tu auras la force nécessaire pour les rejoindre?''_

_Je croyais que tu te fichais de mes propos._

_''Crétin''_

« C'est a vous de choisir maintenant, c'est les Volturi ou moi. Vous n'avez qu'un mot a dire et soit je disparais a tout jamais ou on trouve une autre solution, il y a surement autre chose sans que l'on mette qui que se soit en danger. Je n'aime pas imposer mes idées, mais a ce que je vois je n'ai pas le choix et je suis désolé d'agir ainsi mais je n'ai pas réellement pas d'autres alternatives. Vous allez surement dire que je suis égoïste et bien soit je le serai. »

Un rire tonitruant venait de retentir dans la salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne à l'origine de ce son incongru. En effet, Polyana venait encore une fois d'entrer dans le jeu.

« Franchement Polyana, tu commences réellement a m'agacer, je ne te savais pas aussi irrespectueuse envers nous » trancha Tiber d'une voix cinglante. Mais sa crise d'hystérie redoubla de plus belle, elle était affaler sur une chaise les mains sur son ventre. « Bon si tu es venue pour te tordre de rire, je te prierai de bien vouloir t'en aller. »

Polyana se calma, mais sa crise de rire aller surement reprendre vu l'air qu'elle prenait, elle devait mener un combat intérieur pour se calmer.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas, c'est que vous me faites rire » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que la mort probable de Zéphyr t'amuse. » cracha Ramuth.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, si vous saviez pourquoi je ris, vous vous trouverez ridicule en ce moment. » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Eh bien éclaire notre lanterne. »

« J'ai mieux, je vais vous le montrer »

Elle nous envoya donc ses images. Tous étaient en états de choc devant les images que nous montrait Polyana. Devant ses images un léger sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

_Et bien voilà qui règle ton problème._

« Quand est-ce arrivée? » demanda Tiber

« Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, c'était la bonne nouvelle que je voulais vous annoncer avant que vous ne m'interrompiez. »

« Et en quoi cette nouvelle peut-elle nous réjouir? » questionna Tiber

« Cela implique autre chose. Les Cullen sont revenus a Forks, a leur actuelle se sont les seuls a qui nous pouvons confier Zéph et comme il semble les connaître, ça ne semble pas difficile de les convaincre de nous venir en aide, surtout qu'ils te connaissent » Polyana se retourna vers moi. Mais comment savait-elle, je ne l'avais dit a personne? J'avais pris toutes mes précautions pour ne pas me faire repérer.

« Mais comment le savais-tu? » demandai-je médusé.

« Depuis l'incident avec les Volturi, je trouvais que tu agissais bizarrement, depuis que j'ai rejoint le clan, j'ai pu constater que tu avais certaines habitudes, une sorte de routine. Mais d'un jour a l'autre, tu as commencé a prendre des initiatives, tu partais, tu faisais des voyages à des endroits qui n'étaient pas dans tes habitudes, tu allais a beaucoup moins de concerts et tout cela sans en avertir personne. Mais c'est surtout l'attitude de Lathisha qui m'a le plus surpris, elle si jalouse et si possessive te laisser partir sans aucune raison. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'Ishar avait pris le contrôle, donc j'ai décidé de te suivre pour savoir ce qu'il t'arrivait. Un jour, je t'ai donc suivi et voilà avec qui je te vois, une jeune Hybride femelle avec qui tu étais en train de discuter amicalement de sa famille, de vos vies et d'autre chose comme vos gouts musicaux. »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours Polyana » ris-je de bon cœurs.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous? »

« Voilà déjà plusieurs années que j'observe les Cullen, mais un jour la petite fille de Carlisle, le chef du Clan a eu un problème. » Je leur racontais ma première rencontre avec Renesmée Cullen.

----

C'était un mardi matin a Londre, Renésmée avait décidé de prendre une petite pause dans son travaille pour visiter la ville, elle s'était offerte une journée de shopping dans le West End et de relaxation dans un institut de beauté. Je l'observais depuis peu, n'ayant pas de travaille pour le clan et Azune n'avait prédit aucun problème avec le Tollec, j'avais donc décidé de suivre Renésmée pour mieux la connaître. Ce jour la elle avait décidé d'acheter des souvenirs pour sa famille avant d'aller s'acheter une pair de chaussure. Nous marchions dans _Piccadilly Circus_ lorsqu'elle reçu un message d'Alice lui disant que les cadeaux allaient leur plaire, mais que la paire de chaussure qu'elle était choisir était immonde. Donc suite a ce message, elle lui en envoya une dizaine d'autres messages lui procurant des conseil sur la mode londonienne et certaines paires de chaussures qui lui iront a ravi.

_Tu n'as rien d'autre a faire que de passer tes journées à espionner cette jeune Hybride, sans rien lui faire. Je ne sais pas, tue la, torture la, abuse d'elle, mais fait quelque chose bon sang, je suis en train de déprimé là tu t'en rends compte, c'est encore plus barbant que tes méditations._

_''Bonjour a toi aussi Ishar, non merci ce n'est pas au programme aujourd'hui. Elle a prévu du shopping et des soins, tu verras on va bien s'amuser. On pourra nous aussi un jour se faire les ongles qu'en dis-tu?''_

_Hum du voyeurisme! Bah c'est déjà ça, on ne peut pas trop t'en demander aussi, mais si tu as prévu quelques tortures ou n'importe quoi d'autre de bien sales ou mauvais, je suis la._

_''Je n'y manquerai pas, d'ailleurs faudrait faire le ménage à la maison si ça te dit.''_

_Quel comique tu fais Zéphy, je me roule par terre, tu sais que tu me ferais presque mourir de rire._

_''Si ça pourrait être vrai''_

Renésmée venait de s'arrêter devant une boutique d'antiquité, elle y entra pour acheter les souvenirs pour sa famille. Et passa le reste de l'après-midi dans un institut de beauté. Nessie comme l'appelait sa famille était quelqu'un de joyeux et très sociable. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose d'irrésistible qui la rendait adorable. Avec l'une des employées, elles discutèrent de sujets diverse, leur vie respectif, de leurs ambitions, leur amour. On se sentait facilement en confiance avec elle, elle ne portait jamais de jugements et pouvait converser des heures sans jamais s'ennuyer des histoires que l'on pouvait lui raconter.

En fin de journée, elle décida de faire un tour a _Hyde Park, _elle était arrivée devant _Kensington Garden._

« Bonsoir jeune fille » trois vampires aux prunelles écarlates venaient d'apparaitre.

« Bonsoir » répondit Nessie respectueusement.

« C'est rare de rencontrer des Hybrides dans le coin. Ah je manque a toutes mes obligation, je me présente, je suis Bill Campton et mes amis a coté de moi, Charlie Jade et Carlos Santori, et vous qui êtes-vous? » demanda l'un des vampires le dénommé Bill.

« Renésmée Cullen, enchantée » répondit-elle toujours aussi courtoise.

« Cullen, aurais-tu un lien de parenté avec Carlisle Cullen? » demanda Carlos.

« Oui c'est mon grand-père, êtes-vous l'un de ses amis? »

« Non pas vraiment, on a eu il y a plusieurs décennies quelques différents, mais quelle heureuse coïncidence que de te trouver ici, nous avons quelques comptes a régler avec lui, ça ne serait que justice qu'on s'occupe de toi. »

Nessie reçut un message sur son mobile. Mais elle eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait que ses agresseurs lui sautèrent dessus, c'est a ce moment que je décidais d'intervenir.

« Franchement, vous n'avez pas honte de vous en pendre a plus faible que vous, surtout a trois contre un, c'est pas jolie jolie tout ça » dis-je de façon théâtrale.

Je pouvais voir de la frayeur dans les yeux de Renésmée. Ses agresseurs l'avaient plaqué au sol, Charlie et Bill tenaient Nessie pendant que Carlos avait déchiré sa chemise.

_Ah on va enfin avoir de l'action, laisse moi ta place que je m'occupe d'eux, tu me dois bien cela après la journée mortelle que tu m'as fait passer, je vais leur faire regretter d'avoir croiser notre chemin._

Je ne m'intéressais pas à ce que disait Ishar, toute mon attention était portée sur les trois vampires qui tenait Nessie.

« Déguerpie de la si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de toi également » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

« Je crois que cela ne va pas être possible, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire du mal a cette jeune fille. »

« C'est comme tu voudras, Carlos occupe toi de lui et après on fini avec cette sale Cullen. »

« Mais, tu ne le trouves pas bizarre? Je n'ai jamais senti une telle fragrance. »

« On s'en fout, débarrasse nous de lui vite fait. »

Avant qu'il s'esquisse le moindre geste, je disparaissais pour réapparaitre aux cotés de Bill et Charlie, je posais mes mains sur leur épaule et je les fis disparaître. Carlos me regardait avec des yeux exorbités par la frayeur, alors qu'il commençait à s'enfuir, je le fis s'élever de terre pour pas qu'il puisse courir et je lui appliquais le même traitement qu'a ses deux amis. Je me retournais vers Nessie qui était paralyser par la peur.

_Vas-y continue à la déshabiller, ils ont commencé le travaille pour toi, ils te l'ont offerte profite s'en._

_''Tu peux te faire s'il te plait''_

_Mais quel rabat-joie ma parole, tu a une magnifique Hybride sous les yeux la poitrine à l'air et tu n'en profite même pas, tu préfère les hommes peut-être?_

« Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, je ne vais pas te faire du mal, c'est fini, ils te t'embêteront plus » tentai-je de la rassurer. « Tu vas bien ils te t'ont pas fait mal? »

« Non je n'ai rien, merci c'est grâce a vous, mais je peux savoir qui vous êtes? »

« Je m'appelle Zéphyr, mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. »

Je posais mon regard sur elle et je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient déchiré sa chemise et son soutient-gorge, je lui fis apparaître de nouveaux habilles, la même couleur et le même modèle que ses anciennes affaires et je lui tandis en me détournant d'elle pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

« Merci pour les affaires, j'aurai eu du mal pour rentrer à mon hôtel la poitrine a l'air » blagua-t-elle. Je ris à sa remarque, elle tenait cela de sa mère qui trouvait toujours moyens de rire des situations les plus dangereuses. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer, ou sont partis les trois vampires? »

« Je les ai envoyé dans les catacombes de Volterra, c'est le premier endroit qui m'est passé par la tête. D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'y aille, c'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi, même si les circonstance n'était pas au rendez-vous. » A cette instant elle reçut un nouveau signal disant qu'elle venait de rater un appel. « Je pense que tu devrait rappeler Alice, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre ainsi que toute ta famille ».

« Oui je crois que tu as raison, tu connais Alice? »

« Une autre fois les questions si tu veux bien, je vais te renvoyer a ton Hôtel, la nuit Londres n'est pas très sûr. »

« Aurai-je l'occasion de te revoir? »

« Oui pourquoi pas, enfin si tu le veux. »

« J'en serai ravie »

« Bien, mais je te demanderai quelque chose, tu peux raconter ce que tu veux sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais ne prononce pas mon nom je te prie. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre quoique se soit, je posai ma main sur son bras et je l'envoyai a son Hôtel.

----

« Depuis ce jour la, je suis devenu ami avec Renesmée »

****

Voilà le chapitre 2 du premier livre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal avec celui, enfin pas autant qu'avec le chapitre 1 ou j'ai mis 2 semaines pour l'écrire. *_*

Voilà, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis, je ne suis pas réfractère à la critique négative donc vous pouvez y aller de bon coeur.

Vous devez vous poser pleins de questions, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les réponses arriveront petits a petit tout au long des chapitres.

En plus je commence doucement doucement a comprendre comment marche ce site.

En haut j'ai mis que ma fic se veut comme suite, c'est une suite, enfin une suite selon moi, c'est juste que je commence dans le livre deux avec le point de vue de Bella ou l'action se déroulera 2 ans apres "l'affrontement" avec les Volturi.

Je tenais aussi a dire, que je suis quelqu'un d'un peu barge, la j'ai posté assez rapidement cela, car je les avait déjà taper, juste le chapitre 2 que j'ai terminé aujourd'hui. Oui, car en parallèle je tape les chapitres 6, 12, 27, 28, 29. Enfin, je chapitre 27 et 28 je les ai fini. Et le 29 est bientôt fini aussi, en fait j'ai fini l'écriture de ces chapitres, car c'est des chapitres que j'aime beaucoup et ou j'ai déjà les informations donc je me suis dis comme j'ai les scènes en tête pourquoi ne pas les taper.

J'ai mis un Rated T, mais en fait, ça devrait etre un Rated M, mais les chapitres que je vais poster seront censurés, pour non-censurés, je vais les mettre sur un blog donc si vous voulez lire du Lémon et le chapitre en entier, il faudra aller la bas.


	6. Chapitre 3: Une âme parfaite

Chapitre 3: Une âme parfaite.

« Voilà qui règle nos problèmes, il ne nous reste plus qu'a convaincre les Cullen de bien vouloir nous venir en aide » dit Ramuth.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit bien difficile d'après ce que nous a raconté Zéphyr. Si j'ai bien compris, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Renesmée Cullen, la petite fille du chef du clan, il lui a même sauvé la vie. Donc l'un de nous ira voir cette Renesmée en premier et ensuite sa famille, leur expliquer la situation et leur demander leur aide. Je ne les connais pas très bien, mais d'après ce que nous a dit Zéphyr, ce sont des gens sur qui on peut compter et vu qu'ils ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais, je crois qu'en leur expliquant la situation ça devrait bien se passer » expliqua Tiber.

« Mais Zéph, nous a dit qu'ils ne cherchent qu'a vivre en paix, pourquoi accepteront-ils de nouveaux ennuis? »

« Certes ils ne cherchent pas les ennuis, mais ils ont une conception du monde assez étrange, pour eux les amis de leur amis ou famille sont leurs amis, on a plus qu'a vérifier la véracité de cela et au pire on leur propose un marché. Carlisle et Bella sont deux personnages avides de savoir et écoutés dans leur famille, si on arrive a les convaincre de nous aider en répondant a leurs questions que Zéphyr a étayé tout au long de ses visites. Cela a bien marché avec les Volturi pourquoi pas avec eux. »

« Mais les Volturi et les Cullen ne sont pas pareil, ils n'agissent pas de la même manière. »

« Évidemment, mais ça reste quand même des créatures dominées par les émotions, qu'ils soient vampires ou humains, leurs émotions régissent leur comportement et leur don. Comme la fait remarquer Tiber, Bella est très désireuse de savoir concernant la mythologie des vampires et ce qui se rapporte aux créatures dites « surnaturelles » qui peuple la terre si on peut apporter des réponses a certaines de leurs questions, ils seront plus disposés a nous venir en aide » dis-je.

« Mais il faudra éviter de mentionner Akasha, Zéphyr, tu nous a dit que l'un des Cullen pouvait lire dans les pensées, tu devras faire extrêmement attention a ce qu'ils n'apprennent rien sur elle » Tous acquiescèrent, aucun de nous ne voulait que les gens apprennent l'existence d'Akasha, les immortels avaient eu du mal à l'enfermer, si elle parvenait a s'échapper, elle pourrait vouloir se venger et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons surtout depuis que Akemi nous ait quitté. « Donc, a ton avis Zéphyr, qui serait le plus apte pour aller voir Renesmée? » m'interrogea Tiber.

« Karine serait le meilleur choix, mais vu qu'elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment je dirai donc Léo, car Jacob, le compagnon de Renesmée, est quelqu'un d'impulsif, si il voit quelqu'un de dangereux sur ses terres, il se transformera avant de demander son reste, donc Léo serait a même de le maitriser et de pourvoir s'expliquer c'est également l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous en négociation, il pourra sans problème diriger les pourparlers. » expliquai-je a Tiber. Il acquiesça puis se retourna vers Dong.

« Bien. Dong contacte Léo Pang, explique lui la situation et pourquoi on a besoin de lui, tu lui diras aussi de me rejoindre à Stockholm, je lui dirai les dernières recommandations. Julius, prends Gwenaëlle, Dominique, Serge et Marc pour rechercher une âme. Dong, tu accompagneras Léo Pang pour nous transmettre le déroulement des événements et si tous se passe bien. Quand tu auras fini de contacter Léo Pang tu iras toi aussi a Stockholm. »

« Julius avant, vas voir Lathisha, demande lui ce que tu as besoin pour ramener l'humain, mais garde en tête que tu devras prendre quelqu'un en fin de vie pour mettre le plus de chances de notre coté pour ne pas rebuter les Cullen et fait attention à ce que cet humain n'est aucun rapport avec les Cullen, il ne faudrait pas que l'on sacrifie l'une de leur connaissance ou de leur amis. Et aussi cherche une âme aux États-Unis, pour faciliter son transport. » renchéris-je a l'intention du géant.

« Stéphanie et Ramuth, vous irez a Forks, prenez les personnes que vous avez besoin pour vous aidez. Vous devez trouver un terrain assez grand et découvert pour le rituel, aussi vous commencerez a tracer les sceaux et les runes sur le sol. » termina Tiber.

Encore une âme pure a sacrifier pour que l'on puisse survivre, mais c'est nécessaire, les immortels ne doivent pas disparaître. Donc nous utilisions les âmes appartenant a un humain, mais celle-ci doit être innocente pour que la personne qui en bénéficie puisse vivre. Les âmes sont transformer en énergie lors du rituel et régénèrent nos tissus organiques plus précisément les cellules cérébrales qui son la base de notre vitalité et de nos pouvoirs. Mais espérons qu'ils trouveront celle-ci rapidement, car on approche de la limite, on a du retarder le rituel pour que mes derniers protégés finissent de trouver leur force.

Ils étaient tous partis, sauf Ding qui était resté avec moi dans la salle du conseil, il était l'exacte opposé de Dong. Si Dong pouvait communiquer avec n'importe qui peut importe la distance où se trouve la personne, Ding peut lui recevoir les pensées de tous ceux qui veulent lui parler si il en a donnait l'autorisation préalablement. Je m'allongeais sur l'un des bancs en attendant que Lathisha me rejoigne pour se rendre aux États-Unis. L'abbaye était située en Nouvelle-Zélande dans la région de _Marlborough. _L'abbaye a était construite il y a deux cents ans, elle a était abandonné et nous avons fait disparaître toute trace de son existence sur Terre, pour que nous pouvions nous réunir tranquillement sans que l'on vienne nous déranger. L'abbaye se trouve sur l'une des iles a l'est de la région de _Marlborough_. Elle est située en pleine foret, caché derrière de gigantesques épicéas. L'abbaye est situé sur un point culminant, ce qui chaque nos auras pendant un certain moment, un point culminant est un endroit sur terre ou les énergies sont concentrées, mais plus on s'y attarde et plus on risque d'être détecte, donc c'est pour cela qu'elle est utilisé seulement pour les réunions du clan.

J'étais content de la tournure que prenait les événements. D'une part mon clan n'allait pas se joindre aux Volturi pour les combattre et d'autre part j'allais enfin rencontrer les Cullen, cette famille que j'avais tant observé, pleines de mystères et qui me fascine toujours autant. J'avais appris énormément en la compagnie de Renesmée lors de nos nombreuses discutions et maintenant avec un peu de chance, j'allais en apprendre plus et pouvoir me présenter a eux, c'est d'un ridicule consommé, je me faisais penser à ces jeunes collégiennes qui aillaient rencontrer leur héro de toujours Zac Efron pour l'avant première de _17 ans encore_, c'est désolant. Mais c'est vrai que j'étais heureux.

Nessie leur avait raconter comment j'étais intervenu pour lui venir en aide mais sans dévoiler mon identité comme je lui avais demandé de le faire, avec une Alice qui voit l'avenir et qui n'a aucun scrupule a vous faire sortir les vers du nez et un Edward qui lit vos pensées, même les plus intimes cela aurait été difficile de devoir leur caché quoi que se soit, je m'étonne toujours du fait qu'elle ait réussit à leur cacher mon identité. Nous nous sommes ensuite revus deux mois plus tard, ce jour là, elle était en déplacement en Californie pour rencontrer Marie Higgins Clark et lors du déjeuné, j'étais apparu devant elle et nous avions discuté ensemble de reste de la journée. Elle me posa des milliers de questions, sur moi, mon clan, ce que j'étais, pourquoi je l'avais aidé a Londres et comment je connaissais sa famille. J'avais répondu a toutes ses questions avec une étrange sincérité sauf pour les questions concernant ce que j'étais et mon clan ou je restais évasif, car ce n'était pas permis de nous montrer et encore moins de raconter notre histoire.

Ce qui m'avait le plus frapper chez eux, c'était la profondeur de leur lien, j'étais étonné de voir autant de vie si lié dans un même endroit, c'est ainsi que j'étais parti voir Marcus pour avoir plus de renseignement.

----

J'étais cette fois encore en train de regarder Carlisle et Esmée, ils étaient partis en voyages en Sibérie pour rencontrer des amis. J'étais émerveillé par l'amour qu'ils se portaient d'un envers l'autre, je me demandais comment c'était possible d'aimer autant une personne, j'aimais Lathisha certes, mais l'amour que je lui portais n'était en rien comparable a celui qu'ils se portaient. Comment peuvent-ils s'aimer autant, se lien que je ressentais était tellement intense, opaque, il n'avait pas d'équivalent. Ils smblaient etre fait l'un pour l'autre comme si je ne sais quelle force cosmique en a décidé ainsi. Je venais juste de m'en rendre compte, était-ce ainsi pour les autres Cullen? Car ils avaient tous la meme lueur dans leur yeux quand ils regardaient la personne qu'ils aimaient.

Je décidais de laisser Carlisle et Esmée pour le moment et de me rendre a Hanover pour rendre une petite visite a Alice, Bella, Edward et Jasper pour connaître la profondeur de leur amour. J'étais arrivé dans la maison ou ils avaient élu domicile, une fête battait son plein, je reconnaissais plusieurs inspirations de fêtes célébrées un peu partout dans le monde, un mini casino avait également été installé. Je les cherchais dans la foule. Je vis alors Edward et Bella danser sur la piste installé a cette effet. Je n'avais jamais vu c'est deux la danser de cette manière, j'en étais estomaqué, c'était dans la limite du osée sans l'être vraiment, on aurait dit qu'ils se cherchaient a se provoquer, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, leur corps imbriqués danser sensuellement au rythme de la musique.

« J'aime quand tu es comme ça, t'ai-je dit que tu étais magnifique ce soir? » Demanda Edward d'une voix suave qui laissait entendre tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

« Oui un million de fois je crois » rit Bella.

« J'ai l'impression de ne jamais te le dire assez, je t'aime Bella »

« Je suis peut-être belle ce soir, mais toi tu es incroyablement sexy, j'ai du mordre quelques jeunes dévergondées qui avaient osé poser sur yeux sur ton jolie fessier, dois-je marquer mon territoire pour leur faire comprendre que tu n'es plus libre » blagua-t-elle.

« Hum, l'idée me plait assez a vrai dire »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward pour un long baiser. Leur lien était tout aussi fort que celui de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Je reportais mon attention sur Alice et Jasper. Alice était en train de s'occuper de ses invites en parfaite hôtesse avec Jasper sur ses tallons. J'étais abasourdi par la profondeur de leur lien, autant celui de Bella et d'Edward et celui de Carlisle et Esmée était fort et indestructible, je ressentais leur amour comme si je prenais une balle d'un révolver de plein fouet, mais il n'était en rien comparable à la corrélation de leur amour, il n'était pas aussi exubérant que l'amour que se portaient Emmett et Rosalie, mais il était profond et ancré, on aurait dit, qu'il son ensemble depuis l'éternité, qu'il appartenaient a la même entité. Alice et Jasper avaient deux âmes qui s'appelaient l'une a l'autre, leur amour était aussi fort que celui que se portaient Orphée et Eurydice.

Je continuais ma petite enquete, en allant voir Emmett et Rosalie. Je repartis des que je les avais vu, ils témoignaient de leur amour par les actes, je préférais leur laisser leur intimité.

Je décidais de rendre une petite visite a Marcus pour avoir des explications a se phénomène, Marcus avait un don pour examiner les âmes des gens, il avait cette faculté d'un simple regard de vous dire les relations qu'entretiennent deux personnes et sur les liens qui les unissent. Voilà prés de quatre ans que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de Volterra, depuis notre dernière altercation, nos deux clans étaient en froid, les Volturi n'arrivaient pas a digérer leur humiliation, Caïus avait une profonde rancœur envers nous, cette indicent n'a fait qu'amplifier son ressentiment. Mais Marcus avait ce flegme imperturbable qui le rendait insensible a tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Marcus était l'un des vampires que j'appréciais le plus, il était calme et posé, malgré son caractère désintéressé, c'est un fin stratège et un excellent combattant, la perte de sa bien aimé l'avait détruit.

Je marchais dans les sombres couloirs de Volterra jusqu'aux appartements de Marcus, je passais devant les divers salles d'entrainement, Démétri et Félix se combattant, Renata essayant de renforcer son bouclier tandis que Chelsea et Afton de s'affronter du regard dans un coin d'une des salles en compagnie de Renata. Je m'avançais lentement, quand je fus enfin arrivé devant les appartements de Marcus, je tapais à la porte toujours en étant camouflé pour ne pas avoir a croiser Aro tout de suite, je souhaitais parler a Marcus, sans l'intervention de son frère.

« Entrez » entendis-je dans un soupire.

J'entrai donc, l'incompréhension se lisait sur les yeux de Marcus, il devait se demander ce que je faisais ici, car une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme sans que personne n'est présente n'était forcement personne d'autre que moi. Je me rendis visible a ses yeux.

« Bonjour Marcus » le saluai-je avec entrain, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Marcus et j'étais heureux de le revoir.

« Zéphyr » Il m'accueillit d'un hochement de tête « Que me vaut ta visite dans les murs de Volterra? » demanda-t-il dans son indifférence coutumière. Il était en train de lire un livre sur son bureau.

« Je voudrai te parler des Cullen, j'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient des liens très fort entre eux, je voudrai que tu m'en parles un peu, je voudrai comprendre ce phénomène, comment est-ce possible qu'au sein d'un même clan il puisse y avoir autant de connexions rigides et invulnérables, car j'ai ressenti qu'ils avaient de profond lien entre eux et pas seulement entre les couples, mais entre chaque membre. C'est ce qui me fascine chez eux » me justifiai-je. Bien qu'il m'appréciait également, il restait un Volturi, il n'aimait pas être dérangé pour des choses vaines. Il retourna a son livre quelques instants. Je m'assis donc sur un des sofas de la pièce en attendant qu'il veuille bien m'aider.

« C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels on ne peut pas appeler ce groupe un clan, mais une famille. C'est au delà de ce que peut faire Chelsea en matière de rapprochement. Il y a plusieurs types de connections entre les âmes, il y a les plus communes, celle qui ne crée pas forcement de l'amour entre deux individus, cela peut-être une amitié, une relation frère-sœur, parent-enfant mais cela peut aussi conduire à la haine entre deux personnes. Les âmes-sœurs, comme tu le sais sont deux âmes qui ont forgé dans une vie antérieur un quelconque lien positif ou négatif. Une attirance se fait a un moment de la vie, les deux se retrouvent pour poursuivre cette relation établie précédemment. Mais elle peut évoluer. C'est le cas de Carlisle et Edward, ils sont deux âmes sœurs, peut-être que dans une vie antérieur ils étaient maris et femme, parent enfant ou simplement amis, je connais leur histoire, Carlisle nous a expliqué que c'est la mère d'Edward qui lui a demander de sauver son fils par n'importe quel moyen, mais au fond de lui, des qu'il a vu Edward, il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser mourir, même si il pensait que c'est la solitude qui l'a pousser a créer un compagnon, la demande d'Élisabeth Massen, n'a fait que précipiter les choses » expliqua Marcus le nez dans son livre.

« C'est la même chose que pour Jacob et Bella alors » songeai-je plus a moi même qu'a Marcus.

« Jacob? » me demanda-t-il

« C'est l'un des modificateurs, que vous avez rencontrer, j'ai ressenti chez lui un lien très fort avec Bella »

« En effet, ils sont tous deux également des âmes sœurs, c'est également une chose que j'ai vu entre Lathisha et toi. Ils y a ensuite les âmes fusionnelles, se sont deux âmes qui n'ont aucune lien entre eux, mais des que ses deux âmes se rencontre un lien puissant se crée, les deux âmes se rassemblent pour donner une nouvelle âme, c'est le _sumbolon_dont parle Platon, une sorte de contrat est signe entre les deux âmes, et lorsqu'elles sont réunit, leurs émotions, sensations sont exacerbées, l'amour domine dans se genre de relations. Mais l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre, la mort de l'un entraine irrémédiablement la mort de l'autre. Lorsque les deux âmes se séparent, leur subconscient reste connecté pour faire face a l'éloignement, les deux réunit vivent en parfaite synchronisation, dés que la séparation des âmes fusionnelles est tragique, qu'il en résulte une grande peine, une douleur se fait ressentir dans l'âme, l'âme est meurtrir a tous jamais tant que sa moitié ne sera plus a ses cotés. Et il y a enfin le dernier type de connexion entre les âmes. Les âmes amantes, c'est un phénomène extrêmement rare, lors de la création d'une âme, il eut une fragmentation de celle-ci. ce qui donne deux nouvelles âmes. Elles ont les mêmes propriétés que les âmes fusionnelles, mais la mort de l'une entrain directement la mort de l'autre l'un ne peut pas vivre sans l'autre, c'est le cas d'Alice et Jasper, si l'un meurt l'autre périra sur le champs, tandis que pour les âmes fusionnelles, l'une des âmes peut vivre sans l'autre, mais c'est extrêmement douloureux, c'est pour cela que dans tout les cas la deuxième âme fusionnelle préférera mourir plutôt que de rester loin de sa moitié. »

« Mais il y a une question que je me pose encore, les âmes fusionnelle et les âmes amantes sont deux phénomènes très rare et exceptionnelle, comment ça se fait que l'on en trouve autant dans une famille »

« C'est très simple, le fait qu'au départ qu'il y ait autant d'âmes sœurs et d'âmes fusionnelles dans une même famille entraine la polarisation du phénomène en son sein, il n'est pas étrange que tu t'intéresse tant a cette famille, tu me dis qu'il t'attire, te fascine, c'est tout a fait normal » expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« Je te remercie pour les explications Marcus. »

« As-tu des nouvelles concernant celui qui a prit la vie de ma Dimyne? » me demanda Marcus avec une note d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

« Je suis désolé Marcus, à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de mettre la main sur lui, je le perds. Ce vampire que je traque a un don assez spéciale que je n'arrive pas a contrer son don, il peut disparaître sans laisser de trace, c'est un don très particulier, moi je peux faire disparaître ma présence, mais lui, c'est comme ci il n'avait jamais exister. Le seul moyen pour que je puisse l'attraper, c'est demander l'aide de Démétri, mais le prix que me demande Caïus pour l'aide de Démétri est beaucoup trop élevé, donc je continue ma traque, un jour j'y arriverai. »

« Bien » me dit-il avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Je m'apprêtais a m'en aller quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Je me disais bien que je sentais la présence d'un immortel dans nos murs, que nous vaut ta visite, cher Zéphyr » dit Aro affable. Derrière lui se tenaient Jane et Alec.

« J'avais besoin de certaines informations, j'ai donc demandé a Marcus d'éclaircir certaines zones d'ombre. Donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais le devoir m'appelle. Aro, Jane, Alec » les saluai-je avant de me retourner vers Marcus. « Ne t'en fait pas, je l'aurai » Sur ces mots je disparus.

----

J'étais allongé sur le banc a rêvasser, quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer me sortant de ma torpeur.

« Ding sors » dis-elle sur un ton autoritaire. C'était Lathisha, la femme de ma vie, celle qui depuis plusieurs siècles faisaient chavirer mon cœur. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, les cheveux couleur or, elle avait de longues jambes qui me faisait perdre la tête a chaque fois que je posais les yeux dessus, elles avaient un galbe parfait, elle mesurait dans les un mètres soixante dix-sept, la peau blanche et de très jolies yeux bleus.

« Mais, Tiber ma demander de rester ici pour ... »

« J'en ai rien a faire, je t'ai dit de sortir, je voudrai rester seul avec Zéphyr, est-ce trop te demander, maintenant tu me feras le plaisir de ficher le camp avant que je le fasse pour toi et je te préviens je ne serai pas tendre » trancha-t-elle.

« Lathisha, laisse le ... »

« T'ai-je demandé quelque chose Zéph? Non, alors tu me feras le plaisir de te la boucler » me coupa-t-elle. Je mis les mains derrières ma tête et retournais a la contemplation des gravures sur le plafond. C'était les règles du clan qui étaient inscrites dessus, j'aimais bien les lire, elles étaient apaisantes et pleines de bon sens, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels j'avais quitté les Tollec. « Bon Ding, vu que tu ne veux pas m'écouter » elle s'avança vers lui l'air menaçant, elle allait mettre ses menaces en application. Je pouffai devant la tête que devait faire Ding.

« Bon bon ça va, je m'en vais » dit-il quand elle se trouvait a moins d'un mettre de lui il s'éclipsa rapidement avant de subir son courroux. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de moi.

« Tu m'as manqué » susurra-t-elle a mon oreille avant d'un déposer un baiser. Je retournais la tête vers elle pour lui faire face, nos lèvres a quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre.

« Toi aussi » répondis-je avant qu'elle ne fonde sur sa bouche, elle s'assit sur moi et je posais mes mains derrière sa tête pour approfondir notre baiser. Ses mains étaient posées sur mon torse me délivrant de douces caresses. Elle passa l'une des ses jambes de l'autre coté du banc pour se mettre a califourchon sur moi sans rompre le contacte entre nos lèvres. Elle bougeait en parfaite synchronisation, ses lèvres avaient un goût de chocolat, peut-être est-ce du au rouge a lèvre qu'elle portait, mais c'était délicieux, je me perdis dans ce doux mets.

Elle commença a rouler du bassin, je tentais de la repousser, car ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit pour ça. Mais elle prit des mains et les mit de chaque cotés de ma tête les bloquant d'un étau de fer, j'étais complètement a sa merci. Elle roula du bassin de plus belle, faisant pondre très rapidement en moi le désir. Je dégageais ma tête sur le coté pour reprendre mes esprits, mais elle s'attaqua a mon cou. Elle savait comment me faire perdre la tête, le fait que je n'ai pas toute mes forces en ce moment ne m'aider en rien, ma respiration était saccadé, ses lèvres sur mon cou déposant plusieurs petit baiser me faisait sombrer dans de divines sensations, signe que j'étais sur le point d'abdiquer et laisser la passion m'envahir, mais je devais me reprendre et vite sinon plus rien ne compterai a part l'union probable de nos deux corps. Elle passa sa langue le long de ma gorge ce qui me fit frémir d'excitation. Je tentais de reprendre conscience, en vain, j'abandonnais, le désir était a son paroxysme, j'avais besoin d'exulter ce trop plein d'énergie. Elle remonta sa langue vers mon visage, traçant une ligne droit jusqu'à ma bouche ou elle traça les contour de celle-ci avec sa langue, je lui attrapais avec ma bouche et lui rendis son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle.

Elle délaissa alors mes mains et elle commença a défaire les boutons de ma chemise, bouton par bouton. Elle passa ses mains sur mon torse, la chaleur de ses mains irradiaient complètement mon être, elle faisait des aller-retour entre mes cotes et mon torse du bout des doigts, ce geste déchainait en moi mon appétit. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses l'aidant dans ses mouvements et savourant ses courbes généreuses.

Je me levais, me mettant face a elle et je repris sa bouche, elle n'avais pas arrêter de frotter son bassin contre mon bas ventre.

« Excusez moi, j'espère ne pas vous déranger » dit Ding mal a l'aise.

« Oui » dit Lathisha irritée et frustrée tandis quand même temps je répondis « non » d'une voix sereine. Nous étions toujours l'un contre l'autre lorsque il reprit consistance.

« Eh bien, je suis venu vous dire que les Cullen acceptent de s'occuper de toi Zéphyr le temps que tu te rétablisses après le rituel, donc il faut que nous y allions »

« Ont-ils trouvé une âme? » le consultai-je.

« Non pas encore, mais il faut être prés pour le moment » souligna Ding.

Lathisha tenta de se lever, mais le raffermi ma prise dans ses hanches pour lui faire comprendre de rester. Elle me regarda surpris, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La pauvre, elle se méprenait complètement.

« Laisse nous deux secondes, Ding s'il te plait » déclarai-je.

« Ne soyez pas trop long » s'exprima-t-il d'une voix las avant d'ajouter a l'une même. « Je suis tombé sur un clan ou leurs hormones les dominent »

Dés qu'il fut sorti, Lathisha repris ses roulement de bassin.

« Deux secondes seulement, je te pensais plus endurant que ça » s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de venir embrasser mon cou.

« Non Lathisha plus tard, on a pas le temps la, nous devons y aller. » l'arrêtai-je dans ses mouvements avant qu'elle ne refasse naitre en moi le désir qui s'était calmé et que je ne puisse plus me contrôler. Elle s'arrêta et vint me regarder en face.

« Mais pourquoi lui avoir dit de nous laisser du temps seul » s'enquit-elle déroutée.

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais n'être d'un homme et que lorsque tu joues avec mes hormones ceux-ci s'emballent. » dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh! » Elle baissa son regard vers ma virilité gonflée. « Princesse! » s'exclama-t-elle. Je ris au surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. Je la poussais délicatement et elle se leva, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle se réajusta et j'en fis de même. Je me levai et j'allai rejoindre Lathisha, je prenais sa main gauche, déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et nous sortîmes rejoindre Ding.


	7. Chapitre 4: Rituel

Chapitre 4: Rituel

Nous avancions main dans la main avec Lathisha, nous devions rejoindre Ding prés du Lande Rover de Lathisha. Nous venions de sortir de l'abbaye et Ding était adossé a l'une des portière.

« Vous en avez mis du temps » soupira-t-il.

« Eh bien on est la non? En plus ce balourd de Julius n'a même pas encore trouvé une âme, alors tes commentaires tu peux les garder pour toi, merci » riposta-t-elle avec véhémence. Elle et lui ne s'appréciaient que très peu. En fait, presque tous les membres du clan ne l'appréciaient que très peu, elle était quelque fois odieuse avec nos frères et sœurs, mais je la connaissais bien, je connaissais la vrai Lathisha, c'était une personne charmante et je l'aimais. Elle était courageuse et déterminée, son franc parlait rebutait certaines personnes, elle disait les choses comme elle venait et n'était pas hypocrite.

« Vous allez vous calmer vous deux, je n'ai pas envie de passer tout le trajet à vous entendre vous battre pour un rien. D'ailleurs, Lathisha donne lui tes clefs qu'il conduise. »

« Non, c'est ma voiture, c'est moi qui conduit »

« Non non, je te veux avec moi à l'arrière, si je peux t'occuper assez pour que tu ne t'en prennes pas à Ding, je me sentirai beaucoup mieux et quoi, tu n'as pas envie de rester avec moi? » demandai-je avec une moue faussement attristé.

« Bien bien » dit-elle exaspérée. Elle envoya les clefs à Ding. « Tu as intérêt à y faire attention, j'y tiens particulièrement, c'est l'un des cadeaux que m'a offert Zéph pour l'anniversaire de notre rencontre. » Elle se retourna vers moi « L'une de plus belle soirée que j'ai passé en compagnie de mon homme » souffla-t-elle à mon attention. Elle m'embrassa passionnément et je lui rendis avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. C'est pour l'anniversaire de nos cinq cent ans passé ensemble. Je lui avais offert ce Land Rover et un chalet en Nouvelle-Zélande ou nous avons passé toute la nuit a étancher notre désir mutuel. J'avais envie de l'emmener dans mon refuge, mais je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, j'avais changé d'avis à la dernière minute préférant passé la soirée au chalet. Peut-être avais-je envie d'une soirée en intimité, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ce n'était à ne plus rien comprendre, après cinq cent trente deux ans passé à ces cotés, ce n'est toujours pas le bon moment?

« Bon vous avez fini de vous bécoter, je vous rappelle que nous avons une très longue route devant nous pour rejoindre Forks dans l'état de Washington. Vu que Zéphyr ne peut pas s'y envoyer, nous devrions y aller maintenant. » rétorqua Ding.

Je me détachais d'elle lentement. Mon regard vissé au sien, je brulais littéralement de désir pour elle. Mais, je n'étais pas en état pour faire quoi que se soit présentement. Peut-être pourrai-t-elle quelques fois me rendre visite chez les Cullen?

Nous primes donc place derrière tandis que Ding aller se placer sur le siège conducteur. En effet, nous allions avoir une sacrée longue route avant d'arriver a destination, mais l'idée de partager ce moment avec Lathisha ne plaisait énormément. L'abbaye était perdu en pleine foret dans l'une des régions les plus hostiles de Nouvelle-Zélande. Il démarra sur les chapeau de roue. J'avais pris Lathisha dans mes bras, elle avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, je la berçais au rythme de la musique. Ding avait mis une compilation qu'avait enregistré Lathisha il n'y a pas longtemps pour ce jour. Elle était pas très fan de musique, mais nous avions certain goût en commun. En effet, j'étais moi-même un grand amateur de musique, j'avais toujours voulu me mettre à un instrument, mais je n'avais aucune patience. De la musique classique à la pop en passant par toute sorte de rock, j'aimais à peu prés tout. En ce moment, c'était _Happy Jack_ de The Who qui tournait.

« Vas-y raconte moi ta journée » finis-je par demander.

« Hum alors par ou commencer? Ce matin, je me suis réveillée dans les bras d'un jolie blond, nous avons même déjeuné ensemble, ce qui est rare d'ailleurs. »

« Ah, je le connais peut-être? »

« Je crois oui »

« Et j'espère qu'il a été gentil avec toi? »

Elle se releva pour me faire face en prenant une moue pensive.

« Ce n'était pas la meilleur des nuits, je lui donnerai un petit six sur dix. Enfin bon faut dire aussi que ces derniers temps il n'était pas en très grande force, je crois qu'il devient sénile, les années ne lui réussissent pas très bien en fait » rit-elle.

« Ou peut-être que c'est la partenaire en question qui a un dérèglement hormonal, c'est très fréquent quand on dépasse un certain age, il y a le désir qui baisse, les performance, c'est très difficile a vivre pour l'homme, mais nous y faisons face pour que notre moitié puisse croire qu'elle reste la meilleur. » répliquai-je sur un ton désinvolte. « Je plains le blond alors, ça n'a pas du être une nuit très attrayante pour lui, espérons qu'il n'a pas perdu son temps en ta compagnie. »

« Hey! » Elle me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. « Dois-je te raconter le reste de ma journée ou tu vas encore me ridiculiser devant Ding »

« Je tiens juste à te dire que c'est toi qui a commencé la première » m'esclaffai-je de plus belle devant l'attitude que prenait Lathisha.

« On a plus cinq ans, les ''c'est toi qui a commencé'', ce n'est plus de notre age »

« Vas-y continue » chuchotai-je en embrassant son nez. Elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule et continua

« Alors ensuite, je suis partie harceler quelques Tollec en mission, c'était bien drôle d'ailleurs. Tu ne vas jamais découvrir sur qui je suis tombée aujourd'hui, c'était une rencontre forte intéressante. »

« Qui? »

« Aller joue le jeu, je te laisse deviner, mais je vais t'aider un peu, c'est un grand personnage à la peau très clair »

« Nioma Gaalad? » tentai-je. C'était l'un de mes camarades lorsque que faisais encore partie des Tollec.

« Ho aller, soit plus inventif, je te dis que c'était une rencontre très intéressante »

« Stan Malley? » proposa Ding en essayant de faire un effort pour paraitre aimable, mais c'était sans connaître le caractère de Lathisha.

« Non ce n'était pas lui, mais occupe toi de conduire plutôt que de te mêler de notre conversation » objecta-t-elle acide.

« Franchement Lathisha, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, il essayait d'être courtois avec toi pour que le voyage soit plaisant, mais si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien on ne va pas s'en sortir » dis-je excéder par le peu bonne volonté qu'elle faisait preuve. « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire que de cracher ton venin à longueur de journée sur les membres du clan, tu ferais mieux de te taire je crois. Je t'aime énormément mon amour, mais il y a des jours où tu dépasses les bornes ». Mon ton était sec, j'étais vraiment agacé, il fallait que je me reprenne si je ne voulais pas qu'Ishar pointe le bout de son nez. Elle s'était relevée et me regardait dans les yeux, je l'avais visiblement blessé en lui parlant ainsi, c'était la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble que je m'énervais contre elle. « Je suis désolé de n'emporter ainsi contre toi, mais peut-on s'il te plait passer un bon moment sans que tu t'en prennes à toutes les personnes que tu croises? » Je me maudissais de m'en être pris a elle ainsi, mais j'y étais obligé sinon elle n'allait pas arrêter de sortir des remarques désobligeantes à l'encontre de Ding. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. « Ou en étions-nous avant que je me comporte aussi mal? » Je lui avais vraiment fait de la peine, s'en était douloureux à observer.

« A vrai dire je ne sais plus trop » répondit-elle après un long soupire de tristesse.

« Tu me disais avoir fait une rencontre intéressante, tu as piqué ma curiosité, est-ce possible d'avoir d'autre indice » insistai-je d'un ton léger, mais elle avait baisser les yeux. Je posais mon doigt sous son menton relevant son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Aller arrête de faire cette tête, je veux juste passer un agréable voyage en ta compagnie, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention, mais tu dois comprendre que j'aime pas voir les autres membres du clan être contre toi, car je sais qui tu es vraiment. Alors tu vas me donner un autre indice? » souris-je.

« Tu as raison, ne laissons pas ça entacher notre voyage pour la délicieuse Forks » ironisa-t-elle. Je déposais un autre baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle me répondit avec passion. « Eh bien tu as longtemps travaillé avec lui pour l'empereur » ajouta-t-elle.

« J'ai travaillé longtemps avec lui » réfléchis-je. Durant les siècles ou je faisais encore parti des Tollec je partais en mission avec plusieurs membres de ma section, la plupart du temps pour traquer les déserteurs. Mais elle me dit que j'ai travaillé avec lui pour l'empereur, les seules choses que me demandait l'empereur était de tuer les ennemies des immortels, la plupart du temps j'étais accompagné de Rod Hurrican, le conseillé de l'empereur et le plus puissant immortel sur terre. « Ne me dit pas que tu as rencontré Rob? » J'avais les yeux écarquillés, Rod était qu'un de bon et juste, mais il était au service de l'empereur, l'un de ses premiers devoir était d'arrêter et d'enfermer les déserteurs, ce que mon clan était devenu en quittant les rangs. J'avais peur pour Lathisha, mais le fait qu'elle est réussie a revenir saine et sauve me laisse perplexe.

« Lui-même » me dit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Mais, comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te faire attraper? Rob est le plus puissant immortel au service de l'empereur, que tu aie réussi à t'échapper relève du miracle » m'exclamai-je abasourdi.

« C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de bizarre aussi, j'ai discuté avec lui, il a des problèmes avec sa fille en ce moment et il n'était pas d'humeur à courir après les déserteurs. C'est quelqu'un de charmant et de galant en plus d'être un belle homme »

« Une fille? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille, oui Rob est quelqu'un de droit et de très intelligent. » Comment pouvait-il avoir une fille? Les Immortels ne pouvaient procréer même avec un humain.

« Sa fille adoptive, moi aussi ça ma paru étrange, je ne pensais pas que chez les Tollec on pouvait avoir ce genre de relation, peut-être qu'ils ont évolué mentalement qui sait? Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar à Marrakech au Maroc, il était en train de boire un thé seul, comme sa fille lui cause quelques soucis, il avait besoin de se détendre loin des tensions du palais et du stress que lui cause sa fille. Il semblerait qu'elle soit assez indépendant, il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom d'ailleurs. Ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre, mais j'ai compris, sa fille se balade sur terre, s'échappant au contrôle que lui impose son rang, il pense qu'avec le nom de sa fille nous aurons plus de chance de la retrouver et de faire pression sur les Tollec. »

« Ah je vois »

« Et sinon ensuite, je suis partie me changer et je suis venue te rejoindre au clan pour essayer de remonter la note du jolie blond » me sourit-elle en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Nous continuâmes à discuter sur ce que je comptais faire une fois chez les Cullens. A vrai dire, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, je disais les connaître, mais c'était faux, je crois les connaître. Certes je les avais observé assez longtemps, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour affirmer les connaître? J'appréhendais le moment ou je me retrouverai face a eux. Allaient-ils m'apprécier? Comment devrai-je réagir face a eux? Devrai-je faire comme si je les connaissais? Tant de questions qui me tourmentaient l'esprit.

Je regardais Lathisha me parlant de ses projets, ce que nous ferons quand je me serai rétabli. Les jours ou elle me rendra visite. C'était une femme passionnante, je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être aussi exécrable avec nos frères et sœurs et d'un autre coté aussi gentil et adorable avec moi. Je n'arrivais pas a comprendre pourquoi elle avait une telle attitude avec les autres membres du clan. Plusieurs fois je lui avais posé la question et à chaque fois j'eus la même réponse.

« Je n'ai pas à les apprécié si j'en ai pas envie. Ils ont tous une attitude qui me sort par les yeux, les seuls que j'arrive a tolérer sont Tiber pour sa sagesse, Azune car tu l'apprécie énormément, Polyana pour son indépendance et Serge car je ne le vois jamais »

« Mais ils font partis de ta famille maintenant, si tu ne les apprécies pas pourquoi fais-tu partie du clan? » lui avais-je demandé.

« Si tu n'as pas très bien remarqué, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, crois-tu que j'arriverai à vivre seule? Surtout si j'ai les Tollec sur le dos. Et je reste aussi pour toi » m'avait-elle répondu.

Voilà prés de trois heures que Ding roulait à travers la jungle Néo-Zélandaise. Nous venions d'arriver prés de Bienheim1 pour prendre un ferry qui nous fera traversé et pour que l'on puisse se rendre à Wellington2, Nous comptons nous rendre au _Wellington Iternational Airport__3_ et embarqué pour Lima4 notre première escale.

La traversé à bord du ferry fut charmante, nous étions avec Lathisha prés du pont a siroté un cocktail de plusieurs bières, c'était un mélange de _Lion Red_, _Speights__5_ et de jus de prune, ce qui était réellement infecte. Je ne comprenais pas comment les habitants pouvaient aimés ça, encore plus comment Lathisha pouvait-elle aimée cette boisson puisqu'elle en commanda une deuxième. Nous assistâmes également a un spectacle donné par des _Maoris__6_ dont le _moko__7_ facial était très impressionnant, Il recouvrait tout le visage du chef ou du chaman tandis que les autres membres du village avaient des _moko_ plus raisonnable dirons-nous. Ils nous offrirent un _haka__8_ très impressionnant et bruyant, je riais lorsque Lathisha sursauté quand les _Maoris_ faisaient des bonds vers elle. Nous avions eu droit également à un _poi dance__9_ énergétique.

Marlborough est une région accidentée, l'abbaye est située au nord est de l'ile dans la région la plus inhospitalière. C'était pour cette raison que nous n'étions jamais dérangé par qui que se soit, les rares braconniers qui découvraient notre abbaye étaient vidés de leur mémoire par Humer.

Nous étions enfin arrivés a Wellington après quatre heures de cocktails et de danses _Maori._ Ding avait repris la route tandis qu'avec Lathisha nous discutions de tout et de n'importe quoi en passant la majeure partie de la route à nous embrasser au grand désespoir de Ding. Il était 22 heures quand nous embarquions pour _Aéroport International Jorge Chavez_ de Lima.

Le trajet en avions fut long mais agréable, nous avions besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. En effet, la journée fut long pour moi, entre les discutions houleuses entre Julius et Ramuth, le voyage en voiture et en ferry, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me reposer, surtout que je ressentais de plus en plus la fatigue du à mon état. La nourriture qu'ils nous avaient servi était vraiment bonne bizarrement, d'ordinaire, je n'avais jamais de chance avec les repas dans les avions. C'était toujours soit trop salé, fade, certains aliments qui n'était pas comestible, j'entends par la où rien que sentir ce que l'on vous sert vous fait dégobiller, ce n'était pas faute d'être constamment en première classe, l'avantage à contrôler la matière et avoir vécu longtemps, c'est que coté finance on a pas trop de problème. J'étais à coté de Lathisha qui s'en prenait au hôtesse de l'air qui venait nous demander si nous avions besoin de quoi que se soit. Sa jalousie était attachante, je ris a chacune de ses frasques. Ding quant à lui, c'était placé un peu plus loin pour ne pas avoir a subir les sautes d'humeurs de Lathisha, j'en étais désolé pour lui.

« Quoi? Tu trouves que l'attitude de ces hôtesses est convenable, au lieu de faire leur boulot comme il le faut, elles viennent draguer effrontément et devant mon nez en plus » s'exclama-t-elle agacée.

« Aller viens la » je la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer et pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Le reste du voyage fut paisible, je m'endormis une nouvelle fois.

Arrivé a Lima nous dûmes courir pour ne pas rater notre prochain vole pour Seattle. Entre temps, Ding nous appris que Marc avait trouvé l'âme, c'était une femme de quatre-vingt sept ans qu'il avait trouvé dans la ville de Edmonton dans la région d'Alberta au Canada. Le voyage entre Lima et Seattle se faisait dans un calme apparent, nous avions dormi une partie du voyage, mais sinon j'essayais d'accaparer toute l'attention de Lathisha en lui posant divers questions sur ce qu'elle voulait faire pour nos cinq cent cinquante ans de notre rencontre, et a vrai dire ça mieux marché que prévu, elle m'énuméra les divers choses qu'elle voulait que l'on fasse ensemble.

Nous étions arrivés au _Seattle Tacoma International Airport._ Je croisaisSerge, Dominique et Dong qui nous attendaient à la sortie pour nous emmener sur le lieu ou se déroulera le rituel. Je me retournais vers Lathisha.

« Attends moi la s'il te plait »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je dois régler un petit truc avant avec Dominique et aussi je te demanderai de ne pas dire quoi que se soit d'offensant envers Serge ou Dominique ». Elle opina et je lui donnai un baiser sur le front. Je partis à petites foulées vers les deux hommes qui nous attendaient.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage? » me demanda Dominique avec un large sourire pleins de sous-entendu. « Je plains le pauvre Ding qui a du supporter Lathisha pendant tout le trajet » gloussa-t-il à l'encontre de Dong.

« Écoute moi bien Dominique » Je pris une légère pose, je n'étais ni énervé ni agacé, je voulais simplement lui faire comprendre deux trois choses. « Tu vois j'ai passé un agréable voyage en compagnie de la femme que j'aime et t'entendre à longueur de journée lui lancer des piques comme tu sais très bien le faire, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point ça m'irrite et j'aimerai bien que cela continue ainsi encore un moment donc je vais être bien clair si j'entends un seul commentaire sortir de ta bouche, une quelconque remarque désobligeante, je peux t'assurer que tu entendras parler de moi. Tu te rappelles de la dernière avec Rebecca, ce jour la j'ai été clément mais la je le serai beaucoup moins quand j'aurai récupérer » à la tête qu'il faisait, je compris que le message était passé, en temps normal je n'aurai pas réagi ainsi, mais je commençais à perdre patience. « Nous pouvons y aller » je lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais en aucune façon énervé ou que je lui en voulais. Je retournais vers Lathisha et nous allâmes vers les voitures.

Nous prenions place avec Dong et Ding dans l'une des voitures tandis que Serge et Dominique ouvrait la marche dans l'autre. J'avais pris le volant et le voyage fut tout aussi agréable, Ding et Dong restaient dans le coin à discuter tandis que j'en faisais de même avec Lathisha. Je mis le CD que Lathisha avait enregistré, je lançais _Walk Idiot Walk_ de The Hides qui était sa musique préféré, elle me gratifia d'un sourire éclatant, je lui caressais le nez en guise en réponse. La route que nous avions pour rejoindre Forks était longue.

Deux heures plus tard nous arrivons à l'endroit ou aller se passer le Rituel, c'était une zone dégagé et assez large, c'est ici qu'avait eu lieu la confrontation entre les Cullen et les Volturi il y a plusieurs années.

Sur le sol était tracé un héxagramme10, en son centre était également dessiné l'arbre de vie qui était le symbole des Immortels. Dans chacun des triangles formés par l'hexagramme on y retrouve six symboles. L'emblème de _Balaam__11_, la représentation de _Brahmä__12_, le sceau de _Gilgamesh__13_, les cornes de _Cernunnos__14_, le caractère chinois de _Shang Di__15_et un serpent a plumes qui est la représentation de _Quetzalcoatl__16__._

Ils étaient tous présent ainsi qu'une vieille dame qui semblait terrorisée. Je m'avançais vers elle lentement, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, j'avais un pincement au cœur de voir cette personne âgée aussi faible et démunie maintenue à terre par Julius.

« Julius, lâche la, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est terrifiée, vous l'avez enlevé sans rien lui expliquer, mais à quoi pensiez-vous bon sang » fulminai-je. Je ne me préoccupais pas d'Ishar en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. « Vous pensiez vraiment que l'intégration marchera si l'âme de cette personne n'est pas apaisé? »

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont complètement débiles._

« C'est pour cela que Karine nous a rejoint le plus rapidement possible, pour rendre la tache pour facile »

Je restais abasourdi devant les propos de Julius, je pouvais entendre le fou rire d'Ishar. Je devais me calmer si je voulais pas partir dans l'hilarité moi aussi.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi je m'occupe des Rituels, ils ne sont pas foutus de faire quoi que se soit correctement » pensai-je à haute voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces temps-ci, tu t'emportes pour un rien »

« Un rien » ris-je d'un humour sans joie.

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué aussi, tu as changé, est-ce Ishar qui déteint sur toi » renchérit Julius, mais je ne leur portais plus attention.

« Lâche la Julius s'il te plait » l'implorai-je d'une voix posée et calme. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'ils avaient raison. Depuis un moment, je commençais à avoir du mal a calmer mes émotions, moi qui étais toujours maitre de moi, qui arrivais à dominer mes instincts. Je démarrai au quart de tour quand ma patience venait à bout, mais leur attitude m'exaspérai de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'Ishar déteignait sur toi après tout.

« Bonjour, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal ». Je rencontrai son regard, je pouvais y lire une grande terreur. Marc avait du l'emmener de force après l'avoir endormi, mais à son réveille, elle était entourée de mes frères et sœurs. « Calmez-vous, je vous assure que nous vous voulons aucun mal. Je m'appelle Zéphyr » Je lui souris pour la rassurer. « Et vous comment vous appelez-vous? »

« Caroline Hurst, je voudrai savoir pourquoi on m'a emmener ici? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante entrecoupé de soupir pour se calmer. Je pouvais voir qu'elle commençait à reprendre le fils de ses humeurs, mais elle restait méfiante, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Julius avait manqué de tact en la retenant ainsi de force au sol bien que se fut inutile car elle était en état de choc.

« Ces personnes que vous voyez autour de vous » Je balayais la zone de la main. « Sont mes frères et sœurs, pas au sens biologique, mais nous sommes une sortes de familles nous nous entraidons et comme dans toute famille certain agissent de manière irréfléchie, mais il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ne sont pas mauvais au fond. Nous sommes un clan qui cherchons à vivre simplement en paix sur terre, je suppose que vous avez assisté a certains fait inexplicable? » elle opina silencieusement donc je continuais. « Il faut leur pardonner, en temps normal, je m'occupe de ce genre de choses, mais pas aujourd'hui. C'est un événement très spéciale pour les membre de notre clan, nous l'appelons le Rituel, c'est une cérémonie durant laquelle nous intégrons l'énergie d'une personne pour que nous puissions vivre. » Nous prenions généralement des personnes en fin de vie pour qu'il puisse accepter plus facilement de se sacrifier, mais ici nous devions obligatoirement prendre une personne en fin de vie et de malade pour ne pas rebuter les Cullen a accepter notre clan.

« Mais que viens-je faire moi la dedans mon garçon? »

« Je m'incline devant vous pour vous supplier de nous venir en aide » je m'inclinai devant elle. « Je m'excuse également pour le comportement de mes frères et sœurs. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste le Rituel. Le Rituel est une cérémonie pendant laquelle un Immortel, moi en ce moment, intègre l'énergie d'un humain pour nous permettre de vivre. Et vous avez une âme très pure, je suis désolé de vous demander de vous sacrifier pour que je vive, si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrai et n'insisterai pas, ne vous sentez obligée en rien, on ne vous force pas. »

« Est-ce douloureux? » Je me relevai pour lui faire face.

« Non, cette expérience apporte le bonheur ultime à l'âme et au corps du mortel. En effet lors de l'élévation l'énergie de l'âme est dégagé en concentré, c'est l'une la raison pour laquelle le corps meurt, il ne peut supporter ce trop plein d'énergie »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de tout a fait charmant, je n'aurai pu espérer meilleur façon de mourir, m'éteindre pour sauver un aussi gentil garçon »

« Je vous remercie »

« Mais j'aimerai une faveur avant »

« Tout ce que vous voulez »

« J'aimerai que vous dites à ma petite fille Myriam, que je ne lui en veux pas, que je l'aime profondément et que je suis heureuse pour elle, car elle mérite le bonheur »

« Bien sûr, je m'en occuperai personnellement »

Je l'aidais à se lever et l'emmenais a l'intérieur de l'hexagramme. Je la plaçais sur le tronc de l'arbre dessiné au sol tandis que j'allais me placer sur les feuilles. Les six autres qui s'occupaient du Rituel se plaçaient sur les six symboles.

Les loups rodaient tout autour dans les bois, je voyais que Julius s'était raidi ainsi que plusieurs autres membres de mon clan.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas là pour nous chercher querelle, mais simplement pour protéger leur terre si nous avons une quelconque intention malhonnête, je ne vous cache pas qu'ils ne sont pas très enchantés de nous voir faire le Rituel sur leur terre, mais ils ont compris que nous n'avions pas le choix et que Caroline a accepté le sacrifice » expliqua Azune de voix calme. « Ils sont également ici pour assurer la protection des Cullen, mais surtout Renesmée qui est la compagne du chef de la meute, si en fait ce que nous faisions été un piège pour les éliminer » ajouta-t-elle.

En effet, le clan des Cullen n'était pas loin, à la lisière de la foret en train de nous observer, je faisais signe de la main à Nessie. Elle le répondit par un sourire chaleureux.

« Comment te sens-tu Zéphyr » me demanda Tiber qui venait de se placer sur la représentation de _Quetzalcoatl._

« Merveilleusement bien, je commence à fatiguer, mais je tiens le coups, c'est plutôt a Caroline qu'il faudrait demander si tout va bien » je me retournais vers ce petit bout de femme. « Vous vous sentez bien? » m'enquis-je.

« J'ai un peu peur a vrai dire »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux vous assurer que c'est une expérience unique, c'est l'une des plus belle fin que l'homme peut espérer avoir »

Elle opina, le Rituel pouvait commencer.

Les six symboles sur le sol servaient à connecter ensemble les six immortels pour libérer l'âme de Caroline. Chacun avait sa propre aura qui rayonnait ce qui voulait dire que le processus était en cours. Caroline avait fermait les yeux signes que son âme quittait son corps. Je fermais moi-même les yeux et me laissais porté.

**L'un comme l'autre, ils s'uniront par delà la mort**

**Ne devra vivre sous le pécher que celui qui s'en absout**

**Peux vivre sans l'âme, à la condition que celle-ci reviendra**

**Survivre quand elle sera retrouvée**

**Sans machination, il devra se dérouler**

**L'autre acceptera enfin.**

Je ris, car en temps normal, mes frères et sœurs ne mentionnaient pas les maximes. Ils voulaient sans doute ajouter une petite touche de spectacle dans cette événement pour impressionner les Cullen.

**Les immortel vivront**

**Deux vivront**

**Ne seront plus qu'un**

**Formeront l'unité**

**Qu'un homme unifiera**

Elles m'apaisaient, les pensées du clan étaient ce en quoi je croyais et que je voulais réaliser.

**Les immortels sont des humains**

**Deux peuvent avoir de la joie**

**Cohabiter ensemble pour créer**

**Si l'Homme évolue**

**Sûr de sa dominance**

**Quoi qu'il fasse**

**Converger sera son but**

L'homme est l'unité de base des créatures dotées de raisons.

**Et quand la fin sonnera**

**Cela sera pour une nouvelle évolution**

**Fait comme bon te semble**

**Deux partie seront toujours de mise**

**Pourront enfin trouver le salue**

**Être réunit sera sa récompense.**

La douleur fut fulgurante. Je sombrais dans le néant.

********

1 - Ville à la pointe Est de Marlborough en Nouvelle-Zélande

2 - Capital de la Nouvelle-Zélande.

3 - Son Aéroport.

4 - Capital du Pérou

5 - Une sorte de bière

6 - Les premiers habitants de Nouvelle-Zélande

7 - Tatouage que l'on retrouve sur le visage. Une sorte de tatouage tribal.

8 - Danse traditionnelle Néo-Zélandaise

9 - Une danse mêlant le jonglage avec une petite balle

10 - Une étoile a six branches

11 - Un devin qui a été envoyé vers les Israélites pour les maudire, mais en chemin il rencontra un ange

12 - Le dieu créateur de l'hindouisme

13 - Un roi mythique mésopotamien

14 - Dieu de la mythologie gauloise

15 - Dieu suprême de la mythologie chinoise

16 - Dieu la mythologie Aztèque


	8. Chapitre 5: Doux rêves

Chapitre 5: Doux rêves.

Je descendais des marches inclinées, j'avais l'impression que ça n'en finirait jamais. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je les descendais et je n'en voyais pas le bout. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de descendre encore et toujours. Bien que cela m'agaçait, je voulais descendre, mais pour arriver où ? Durant toute ma plongée, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ces marches, pas sur la façon de me réveiller comme à mon habitude, je ne pensais qu'à descendre. Je ne parlais pas, je ne regardais rien d'autre que devant moi, j'agissais comme un zombie, sans aucune volonté, une volonté dictée par je ne sais quel dieu qui se jouait de moi et qui avait pris le contrôle de mon corps, car en cet instant, où je ne décidais de rien, mon corps était seul maître. Je n'avais envie de rien, plus aucun de ces besoins humains, ces impératifs qui régissaient ma vie et me tracassaient à longueur de journée, aucun d'eux ne se manifestaient. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je voulais toujours descendre plus loin, plus rapidement, pour atteindre un endroit providentiel qui m'apporterait le salut et qui me soulagerait. Mais me soulager de quoi ? Avais-je un quelconque besoin d'assouvir ma curiosité ? Cherchai-je des réponses ? Ça n'en devenait que plus frustrant à mesure que je descendais, mais d'un coté aussi cela me faisait du bien. C'était un étrange sentiment, j'avais l'impression que j'allais découvrir quelque chose, avoir les réponses à des questions muettes alors que je ne connaissais même pas les questions. L'escalier s'enroulait sur lui-même, me donnant la nausée, mais sans que cela ne transparaisse sur mon état physique, sûrement quelque chose de mental. J'avais l'air d'une personne ayant perdu sa raison de vivre, cette descente m'apportait plus d'interrogations que de réponses.

Je décidai de reporter mon attention sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était un escalier large pouvant contenir trois personnes accolées, les marches étaient en bois et grinçaient à chaque fois que je posais un pied. Étrangement, je m'en rendis compte seulement maintenant que l'escalier faisait un bruit atroce, ce bruit résonnait à mes oreilles plusieurs fois comme un écho, on aurait dit qu'on arrachait les dents d'un condamné, c'était le même bruit que faisait ceux qui étaient considérés comme païen lors de l'inquisition espagnol au Moyen-Age. Un bruit étouffé par des sanglots, additionnés à l'écartement. J'étais comme _Tomás de Torquemada__1_ mais je ne m'en souciais guère, je retournais à la contemplation des lieux sans jamais m'arrêter. Il y avait au mur des dizaines de photographies de moi, elles retraçaient ma vie. Je pouvais voir une photo du temps où j'étais encore chez les Tollec lors de nos nombreuses chasses à l'aigle, une autre dans les bras de Lathisha lors d'une de nos nuits où la passion débordait, une dans un parc en compagnie de pies, la plus triste de tous, une photo me représentant moi, seul, le regard perdu dans l'horizon sur une plage, c'était la plage de _Havelock__2_ sur l'une des îles _d'Andaman__3_ en Inde. Le soleil était en train de se lever et j'étais en face de lui, pieds nus où la houle des vagues venait lécher mes doigts. Ne voulant pas laisser place à la mélancolie, je continuais ma descente. Je m'étais arrêté, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais décidé, aujourd'hui mon corps prenait les décisions, seul, sans en référer à mon cerveau.

Je voyais enfin le bout de l'escalier, se dressait devant moi une porte en acier, sans serrure ni poignée, de couleur rose et imposante. Je tentais de l'ouvrir en la poussant, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était incroyablement lourde. Je regardais un peu partout s'il n'y avait pas un objet pouvant m'aider afin de venir à bout de cette muraille qui me bloquait le passage. Je n'étais pas curieux en temps normal, mais là, j'avais besoin d'ouvrir cette porte. Rien ne pouvait m'aider, il n'y avait que les différents cadres où se trouvaient les photos, rien qui pourrait m'aider à ouvrir cette porte. Je m'acharnais dessus, donnant divers coups de pied, épaules, coups de tête tellement j'étais désespéré. Je me sentis triste, il fallait que j'ouvre cette porte. Ayant perdu tout espoir de l'ouvrir, je m'affalais au sol, le dos contre elle, en sanglotant. Une larme de résignation coula. Je restais là un moment à repenser à la descente que je venais d'effectuer, à l'espoir qui m'avait ébranlé, aux doutes quant à ma santé mentale de me sentir triste, de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir une simple porte sans savoir ce que j'allais trouver derrière. Face à cette fatalité, je tapais un coup à la porte , puis quatre, puis deux coups, à nouveau trois coups. C'était un air que j'appréciais énormément.

« J'arrive ». Quelqu'un venait de crier derrière la porte. J'ouvris mes yeux en grands, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer, après tout les coups que j'avais donné avec mon pied, mon épaule et ma tête, rien ne s'était produit, personne n'avait répondu ni crié après ce tapage, alors que ces simples coups avaient appelé. Cet endroit était vraiment étrange. Cette fois, je me demandais sérieusement ce qu'était cet endroit. Un escalier de plusieurs kilomètres de profondeur s'enfonçant jusqu'aux enfers avec une décoration sommaire et des photos de ma vie, où à la fin de celui-ci un palier avec une simple porte en fer rose.

« Si tu ne te pousses pas de derrière la porte, je ne pourrai jamais t'ouvrir » la voix venait de me parler et de me faire sortir de ma stupeur. Je me levais vivement en lui disant que je m'étais poussé et qu'elle pouvait ouvrir.

Plusieurs cliquetis se faisaient entendre suivi d'un grincement, caractéristique d'une vieille porte qui n'a pas été ouverte depuis un bon moment. Mais lorsque celle ci s'entrouvrit assez pour que je puisse passer et rencontrer la personne derrière, tout disparu pour laisser place à un immense verger où l'herbe s'étendait à perte de vue. Seul devant moi un pommier avec de belles pommes de couleur jaune, des reinettes blanches du Canada plus exactement.

Contrairement à l'escalier, ici, je ressentais la faim, la soif, la fatigue, j'avais des courbatures aux épaules et aux pieds, cela devait être dues aux divers coups portés à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je m'assis sur l'herbe pour regarder les nuages, j'étais bien, détendu, je ne ressentais plus cette oppression permanente que j'avais dans l'escalier.

Mais quel était cet endroit ? Est-ce le paradis ? L'enfer peut-être ? Mais non, le Rituel s'était passé comme prévu. Normalement, mes rêves n'étaient pas aussi étranges, je ne voyageais pas de paysage en paysage sans que je ne le veuille et aussi avec un certain contrôle sur moi, alors qu'ici je ne contrôlais plus rien, mes émotions, mon état physique étaient complètement déréglés. Mais aussi, qu'était-ce cette porte ? Pourquoi avait-elle disparu quand j'avais tenté d'y entrer ? Ce n'était à n'y rien comprendre. Maintenant, je me retrouvais dans un verger avec pour seul signe de vie un pommier. D'ailleurs, les pommes m'avaient l'air bien bonnes, je pouvais peut-être en prendre une.

Je me levai et avançai vers l'arbre.

« Et toi, ne touche pas à ça ! » c'était la même voix que tout à l'heure, quand je voulus me retourner pour regarder qui c'était, je ne me trouvais plus dans le verger, mais dans un cimetière en pleine nuit.

« Non d'un chien, que se passe-t-il ici? » m'exclamai-je. Je commençais réellement à perdre patience. J'aimais voir du pays certes, mais de là à passer aussi promptement d'un endroit à l'autre dès que je décidais de voir, de faire quelque chose ou d'entreprendre de raisonner convenablement, je me retrouvais autre part.

J'étais dans un cimetière la nuit, la lune était pleine, un léger brouillard s'était installé sur les tombes, j'en avais la chair de poule. Il régnait une atmosphère effrayante, on aurait dit que des monstres allaient sortir de sous terre pour venir s'attaquer à un jeune couple venu se bécoter. Il y avait des centaines de tombes, des cryptes artistiquement parfaites, mais horriblement laides, des sculptures trônaient également un peu partout. Elle représentaient la plupart des chimères, des démons pas comme ceux que les miens aient pu rencontrer, mais de ceux que l'on voyait dans les peintures de la renaissance, des chérubins au corps de serpent, des anges aux ailes de dragons, des hommes aux yeux d'insecte. Au centre de cette galerie des horreurs trônait une statue de moi les bras croisés.

« Je pense que tu as trouvé ta place parmi les aberrations Zéphyr » ris-je à moi-même. A la base de la statue on pouvait lire une gravure, mais elle était attaquée par les années. Je nettoyai la stèle afin de pouvoir lire ce qu'il y était marqué. « L'un ne … l'autre. Les deux … qu'un, … quoi converger. Et quand … réunit » essayai-je de déchiffrer. « Bon, j'abandonne. Allons voir ce que le cimetière a d'autre à me proposer » lâchai-je à voix haute. Je continuai mon expédition, traversant les allées et lisant les noms sur les tombes. Je rencontrai des Charles, Harry, Sean, James, Hélène, Mary, Tricha, Victor. Puis je m'arrêtais devant une crypte de taille moyenne avec en lettre gothique marqué ''ISHAR''. Je décidai d'entrer pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. La pièce était vide, on trouvait seulement, au centre, un cercueil, je m'avançai prés de celui-ci, au dessus était écrit ''Dors bien''.

Je poussai le couvercle pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, m'attendant à voir surgir Dracula ou une autre créature de la littérature gothique de la fin du XIXe siècle. La tâche accomplie, je me figeai en voyant qui était à l'intérieur. C'était moi, paisible, ne bougeant pas, ne respirant pas mais encore dans un très bon état, donc ce ''moi'' ne pouvait être mort. Je touchais son visage, il était encore chaud. « La vache » m'exclamai-je. « Bon, là, je commence vraiment à avoir la frousse, réveille-toi. » dis-je à l'encontre du ''mort''. Je lui mis une petite claque.

Rien. Je lui administrai plusieurs autres gifles pour tenter de le réveiller, car visiblement il n'était pas mort. « N'empêche, ça fait du bien de pouvoir se défouler sur soi. »

« Ravi de voir que tu t'amuses » c'était la même voix que tout à l'heure. Elle venait de faire son apparition sans que je m'y attende.

« Si je me retourne, tu vas encore disparaître ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ah tient, bizarrement, j'allais te dire la même chose » rit-elle.

« C'est toi qui apparait constamment à l'improviste et, quand je décide de voir qui me parle, tu disparais, enfin, le lieu où j'étais disparaît sans que je ne le désire et sans savoir pourquoi »

« Tu penses que c'est le lieu qui s'en va plutôt que toi? » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« C'est le plus probable, vu que je ne décide de rien. Je veux bien croire que mon corps agit bizarrement depuis que je suis ici, mais de là à se déplacer d'un endroit a l'autre, c'est difficile à croire »

« Dans un rêve, ce n'est pas difficilement envisageable que tout ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites »

« Donc, comme ça, nous sommes dans un rêve » songeai-je « Un rêve, mais le rêve de qui ? »

« Le tien »

« Je pourrai savoir ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? »

« Je me promène, j'ai trouvé ton rêve très alléchant, mais également très perturbant d'ailleurs » dit-elle d'un ton léger. A l'entendre parler ainsi, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait ça souvent.

« Je pourrai savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Je suis …, et toi ? » Je n'avais pas compris son nom, au lieu d'un mot j'entendis un grésillement.

« Pardon, je ne t'ai pas très bien compris, comment dis-tu t'appeler ? »

« ... »

« Étrange, je peux entendre ce que tu dis, mais pas ton nom, moi c'est Zéphyr »

« Eh bien, tu es un vrai mystère à toi tout seul. C'est la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive, en temps normal, je n'ai pas autant de difficultés pour entrer dans le subconscient des gens, mais pour le tien, c'est une autre affaire et c'est encore plus étrange que je ne peux entendre comment tu t'appelles. Normalement, je peux facilement passer à travers les barrières mentales des gens pour connaitre qui ils sont, leur vie, toi c'est autre chose. De plus, ton subconscient est un vrai labyrinthe, j'ai mis plusieurs heures avant de trouver mon chemin »

« Donc tu utilises la projection astrale, peu de gens savent utiliser cela, tu dois être vraiment exceptionnelle »

« Ne m'en parle pas, je ne peux pas avoir une minute de répit à cause de cela, d'ailleurs, la personne allongée dans le cercueil est également floue, c'est qui ? »

« Pardon ? Comment ça, floue »

« Comme je te le disais les barrières mentales de ton subconscient sont trop épaisses pour moi, je ne peux pas savoir ce que je veux connaître, voir ce que je veux, entendre les choses primordiales, c'est un moyen de défense très efficace que tu as là, donc, qui est-ce ce Ishar ? »

« C'est moi »

« Toi ? »

« Eh bien, on va dire que j'ai un niveau d'évolution assez élevé, donc pour pouvoir s'adapter, mon psychique a créé Ishar, on partage mon corps » A mon plus grand désarroi, ajoutai-je à moi-même.

« Intéressant »

« Donc, toi, tu peux me voir sans disparaître et moi non, si je me retourne tu disparaitras encore une fois ? » exprimai-je bougon.

« Essaye toujours pour voir »

Je me retournai, donc, lentement afin de ne pas donner matière à mon subconscient de me faire volatiliser. Mais, encore une fois, je ne pus voir cette personne, je ne pouvais savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme, sa voix était brouillée par quelque chose, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas qu'on sache qui elle etait.

Je me retrouvai dans un couloir, cette fois. Au sol s'étalait un long tapis rouge, les murs étaient richement décorés de tableaux et autres bibelots, mais ce qui attira mon attention, était ce cadre en bois décoré de feuilles d'or. Le cadre était vide, personne n'y était représentée, on pouvait voir marqué au-dessus ''L'autre toi'' qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Était-ce Ishar qui était représenté ? Pourquoi dans la crypte je pouvais le voir sans aucun problème alors qu'ici je ne pouvais pas ? Je regardais les autres tableaux, il y avait un tableau, de moi, habillé d'une toge datant de l'époque où je faisais encore parti des Tollec. Il y avait également d'autres tableaux de gens qui avaient joué un rôle dans ma vie. Azune, ma sœur et confidente, Lathisha la femme que j'aimais, Tiber celui qui était toujours de bon conseil. Mais également d'autres personnes que je ne pensais pas retrouver ici. L'empereur, celui qui m'avait poussé à quitter les rangs, Stan, mon supérieur exécrable, mes amis du temps des Tollec qui étaient maintenant ceux qui me traquaient, Nioma mon frère d'arme, Maelys mon amante de l'époque et qui me détestait maintenant et Sasshi celle qui s'était occupée de moi durant mon enfance. Il y avait même un cadre avec l'image d'Ishar. Mais qui était donc cet autre moi alors?

Je venais également juste de voir un autre cadre vide tout aussi richement décoré que celui de ''l'autre moi''. Était-ce des personnes que je n'avais pas encore rencontrées ? Comment alors, si je ne les avais pas rencontrées, mon esprit pouvait-il les connaître ? Il devait être détraqué, cela expliquerait ce rêve étrange. Ce rêve était le plus étrange que j'avais fait depuis longtemps. Était-ce l'âme de Caroline qui me jouait des tours ? Ou bien la proximité des Cullen, car je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de rêve, ou, peut-être, était-ce encore un tour de ce visiteur, non ce ne pouvait être cela. Lors d'une projection astrale, l'auteur ne pouvait pas interagir avec le rêve, il était simplement spectateur. A l'époque où j'étais avec les Tollec, ils utilisaient ceci pour connaître l'ennemi, mais ils étaient seulement deux à avoir cette capacité, mais maintenant cet art se perdait. Donc savoir qu'un nouveau Tollec le maitrisait serait dangereux pour nous, il allait falloir que je m'entretienne avec Tiber pour commencer à former les membres afin qu'ils puissent se protéger face à cette intrusion.

« Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ? » demandai-je d'une voix lasse. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à m'excéder.

« Aussi longtemps que je n'aurais pas découvert ton secret »

Le fait que je disparaissais à chaque fois que je souhaitais voir cette personne était en fin de compte assez pratique, car en ce moment, je voulais seulement rester seul. Je me retournais donc pour lui faire face, mais à ma grande surprise, je vis une masse informe blanchâtre.

« Mais comment ? » Je restais sans voix face à ce que je voyais. C'était fini, j'étais devenu fou. « C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre. Quand je veux savoir qui tu es, je disparais, mais quand je souhaite rester seul, voilà que je vois un ectoplasme »

« Un ectoplasme, jolie comparaison, c'est très flatteur pour moi » dit-elle sarcastique

« Ho aller, je suis sûr que tu me vois comme tel, toi aussi »

« En effet, mais sinon, ton rêve est très intéressant, à chaque fois je me retrouve dans des lieux insolites. De plus, je reconnais pas mal de monde sur ces tableaux, Je connais beaucoup de ces personnes, personnellement, mais il y a aussi des déserteurs, donc à ce que je vois, j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans le rêve d'un traitre. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des traitres, nous voulons seulement vivre en paix, nous en avions marre des machinations des Tollec et de la dictature de l'empereur » rétorquai-je.

« Donc vous tournez le dos à vos semblables pour votre plaisir et mettre de côté la mission qui vous a été confiée, pour vivre en paix. Moi j'appelle cela de l'égoïsme » rit-elle amère.

« Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour les discordes » Je me retournai pour échapper à cette personne agaçante et continuai ma route pour visiter les autres pièces, s'il y en avait d'autre. « Peux-tu arrêter de me suivre ? »

« Ne compte pas là-dessus, je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Tant que je n'aurais pas découvert ton mystère je te collerai aux basques »

Je ne m'occupais plus d'elle, j'avais moi-même un mystère à résoudre, comment me réveiller ? Mais avais-je vraiment envie de me réveiller ? J'étais las de cette vie, évidemment j'aimais Lathisha, j'aimais mon clan, j'aimais ma vie, mes loisirs, aider mon clan, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je continuai à avancer dans ce couloir. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse être si long ? Mais, cette fois, plus j'avançais, plus je sentais une merveilleuse odeur gagner en intensité, ''quelqu'un avait préparé un délicieux repas, avoir faim dans un rêve, je peux facilement classer ce rêve comme celui le plus étrange que j'ai fait durant ma longue existence'' souris-je à cette constatation, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir mon invité.

« Je pourrai savoir ce qui te fait autant plaisir? »

« Je me disais, que c'était la première fois que j'ai envi de manger dans un rêve »

« Hum » dit-il pensif.

« Oui ? » m'enquis-je.

« J'ai déjà vécu cela dans un des rêves que j'ai visité, c'était il y a neuf ans chez un humain, le fait qu'il avait faim voulait dire, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie »

''Eh bien, cette personne est vraiment observatrice, je ne l'aurai jamais trouvé seul'' mais je préférai garder mon sarcasme pour moi afin de ne pas envenimer les choses. En sa présence, j'agissais bizarrement, en temps normal, je ne me serai jamais permis de me comporter ainsi envers qui que ce soit, pas même envers un Tollec. C'était peut-être dû au rêve.

« Mais cela voulait aussi dire que ta vie est basée sur un mensonge, qu'il manque un morceau de toi, cela peut-être une partie de ton corps, de ton psychique ou même de ton âme. »

Je restai sans voix face à cette révélation, je veux bien croire qu'il me manquait quelque chose, mais de là à croire que cela puisse être une chose si importante.

« Concernant l'humain, que lui manquait-il ? »

« Le bonheur, sa vie était basée sur un mensonge. Si je me souviens bien, il allait apprendre, car je l'avais compris grâce à son rêve mais lui ne le savait pas, qu'il avait été volé à ses vrais parents à la maternité » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Pour toi, cela dépend de l'intensité à laquelle tu veux manger, plus la faim est grande, plus cette partie manquante est importante, cela à peut-être un rapport avec les deux cadres vides que j'ai vu, surtout celui avec ''l'autre toi'' qui m'a bien intriguée soit dit en passant » ajouta-elle.

Je méditai ce qu'elle venait de me dire, il y avait du vrai, depuis quelques années déjà, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je démarrais au quart de tour quand quelque chose me dérangeait. On venait d'arriver dans une immense salle où siégeait, en son centre, une immense table rectangulaire garnie des mets les plus alléchants, des vins de divers pays, des fruits brillants, de la volaille, ainsi que diverses autre viande accompagnées de légumes de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs.

« Bon, eh bien, à table ! » m'ordonnai-je avec un large sourire. Les aliments m'avaient mis l'eau à la bouche, ça sentait divinement bon, qui aurait cru que la nourriture pouvait être aussi attrayante, j'avais mangé plusieurs fois dans les plus grands restaurants du monde avec Lathisha ou Azune, mais ses plats avaient un tel parfum. Mon invité avait également pris place à l'autre bout de la table et avait déjà commencé à manger. A la tête qu'il affichait, je compris que le repas était aussi bon qu'à l'odeur. Je me servis un peu de carotte, brocolis et purée d'épinard avec une bonne grosse cuisse de poulet. Mais lorsque je goutai le mélange que j'avais fait, je recrachai le tout. Le goût était immonde, non pas que je n'aimais pas ces légumes, mais on aurait dit qu'ils avaient passé leur vie ici et qu'ils avaient été rongés par la gangrène. C'était infâme, je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait apprécier cette nourriture alors que je ne pouvais rien manger sous peine de tout vomir.

Ma tête tournait, j'avais les yeux qui commençaient à se fermer et je me sentais partir.

« NON » entendis-je crier, c'était mon locataire. « Je n'ai pas encore résolu ton mystère, tu ne peux pas partir là-bas » à ces mots, je pris peur, moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller ou d'aller dans un autre endroit, j'étais bien ici, en paix avec moi-même.

Mais je ne me réveillai pas, j'étais dans un champs, je connaissais cette scène. L'effroi me prit de toute part, c'était une scène que tout les Immortels connaissaient, même si certains n'y avaient pas assister. Même si je n'étais pas encore né, elle était dans les mémoires de tous. La Bataille du Mont _Chiang Dao__4_prés de la rivière _Ping__5_, ce jour-là, les Immortels avaient enfermé Akasha.

Les Immortels étaient rassemblés en ligne parfaite, certains gisaient au sol, mort, durant la bataille. Akemi face à elle. Ils s'apprêtaient à l'enfermer pour l'éternité, mais, tout d'un coup, tout se figea. Plus personne ne parlait, plus aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, en fait non Akasha s'avançait vers moi.

« Je t'ai trouvé » dit-elle folle de joie. Moi, j'étais terrorisé, comment se faisait-il qu'elle puisse être là devant moi. Je n'osai dire quoi que ce soit. « Enfin, nous allons être réuni pour l'éternité » Non, ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais être celui qui la fera revenir, je ne me sentais pas attiré par elle, son charme n'agissait pas sur moi, j'avais peur d'elle. Elle m'embrassa, mais cela me révulsa, la peur me retournait l'estomac, je m'étais figé, elle descendit vers mon cou prête à me mordre, mais je ne pouvais bouger, j'avais trop peur.

C'est dessus que je me réveillai.

****

1 - Moine dominicain grand inquisiteur de l'inquisition espagnol

2 - L'une des plus belle plage au monde

3 - Archipel situé dans le golfe du Bengale a l'Est de l'Inde.

4 - Région montagneuse au nord de la Thaïlande.

5 - Rivière qui traverse la province de _Chiang Mai_ du nord au sud et qui prend sa source dans le _Chiang Dao_


	9. Chapitre 6: Réveille difficile

Chapitre 6: Réveille difficile.

Je m'étais enfin réveillé mais je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, un mal de tête abominable m'assaillit. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une douleur aussi vive à mon réveil, on aurait dit qu'on me marquait au fer rouge le cerveau, c'était à la fois brûlant et douloureux, à chaque brûlure, j'avais l'impression qu'on me compressait la boite crânienne. J'avais peur qu'en ouvrant mes yeux, la douleur soit plus forte. J'entendais des gens chuchoter autour de moi, dés que les paroles atteignirent mes oreilles, celles-ci me percutaient de plein fouet décuplant la douleur. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien me torturer ainsi et quand tout ceci finirait, je ne le supportais plus. Qui pouvait bien avoir une telle rancœur envers moi pour m'infliger cela ? Etait-ce la personne qui s'était introduite dans mon rêve pour assouvir un quelconque penchant sadique ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle frayeur, même lors de mes nombreux séjours à Volterra, je ne me sentais pas autant oppressé. La peur, quel sentiment détestable, elle rendait le plus sain des hommes si minable.

« Je sens qu'il est réveillé, mais pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il pas les yeux ? » demanda une voix que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles rendait la lisibilité difficile.

Fichue condition de sous-évolution, comment les humains pouvaint-ils vivre ainsi en étant si démunis ? Les maladies, les douleurs, tout ces maux qui inondaient leur vie et ils arrivent à trouver quand même le bonheur, je les admirais.

« Il souffre d'un mal de tête » s'inquiéta quelqu'un. « Il pense que quelqu'un le torture, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne veut ouvrir les yeux, il pense que la douleur sera plus forte » ajouta la voix.

« Mais c'est ridicule »

« Peut-être bien, mais il est effrayé également, c'est la première fois qu'il ressent cela, il ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans une telle position d'infériorité, le plus étrange, c'est le rêve qu'il a fait juste derrière, c'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquels il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux »

Et voilà que maintenant je passais pour un pleutre devant tous les Cullen.

« Le pauvre chéri, que pouvons-nous faire, n'as-tu pas un quelconque médicament pour l'aider ? » s'inquiéta une autre voix que je reconnus facilement comme étant celle d'Esmée. Sa nature bienveillante était un don du ciel.

« Je ne préfère pas, nous ne savons rien d'eux, ce que je pourrai lui donner pourrait le tuer, il peut être allergique à certaines choses, je ne préfère pas m'y risquer. Il va devoir ouvrir les yeux pour que j'en sache plus »

J'ouvris les yeux et je fus étonné que la douleur ne soit pas décuplée.

« Vous sentez cette odeur » demanda une voix.

« Je ne sens rien » répondit une autre voix, le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles s'était affaibli, je pouvais entendre toutes les voix, mais je ne pouvais pas les reconnaître.

« Moi non plus je ne sens rien, aucune odeur, si je ne le voyais pas devant nous, j'aurai cru qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous. » renchérit quelqu'un d'autre. Une voix féminine certainement.

« Intéressant, enfin non, étrange plutôt, car moi c'est tout l'inverse de vous, je sens une merveilleuse odeur, d'après mes souvenirs humains c'est un mélange de vanille et de safran. J'ai le venin qui inonde ma bouche, l'incendie dans ma gorge est d'une telle intensité que ça en est douloureux, mais ce qu'il y a de plus étrange encore, c'est que mon instinct ne me pousse pas à y gouter. Sa fragrance est bien plus appétissante que celle de Bella lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, lors de notre première rencontre quand son odeur m'a frappée de plein fouet, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je sens. » expliqua quelqu'un que je reconnus comme étant Edward.

« Plus appétissante que celle de maman ? » s'exclama une petite voix cristalline, se devait être celle de Renesmée.

« Est-ce possible d'avoir deux _cantantes? _» s'étonna une voix qui n'était ni celle d'Edward et ni celle de Renesmée.

« En temps normal non, car la _cantante_ est l'unique personne dont le sang chante pour le vampire, car voyez vous l'A.D.N. d'une personne est unique, donc le sang même s'il est partagé avec les dons du sang, il reste cependant propre à celui dont il provient. Mais on sait tous qu'Emmett en a déjà rencontré deux, en fait, la première n'était pas sa chanteuse, c'était simplement une humaine dont le sang était un peu plus alléchant et cela résulte aussi du fait qu'il se soit mit à notre régime ''végétarien'' depuis peu donc il n'a pas pu y résister. Le deuxième humain, là pour le coup, c'était vraiment son chanteur » je décidai de les laisser dans leur explication pour essayer de retrouver la vue.

« Ah, il a enfin ouvert les yeux » constata Nessie.

« Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? » demandai-je penaud.

« Ca va faire presque vingt neuf heures, maintenant »

En temps normal, je ne restais inconscient qu'à peine trois heures. Enfin bon, depuis quelques temps déjà, le mot " normal " était à rayer de mon vocabulaire, entre le rêve étrange que j'avais fait, mes sautes d'humeurs et les rencontres que je faisais alors que je dormais, je ne pouvais décemment pas qualifier ma vie de normale.

Je tournais la tête de tous les cotés pour essayer de retrouver mes esprits et repérer quelque chose de distinct. J'étais allongé sur un divan, dans une grande pièce, sûrement le salon de la villa. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver ma vision. Mon mal de tête n'était toujours pas parti, il me faisait toujours autant souffrir, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais atteint de cela. Était-ce dû au rêve ? L'intrusion de celui-ci par un Immortel ? Ou encore à l'apparition de …, non il ne fallait pas y penser, j'aurais tout le temps de m'en occuper une fois remis sur pied. L'éternité, c'était long.

Ma vue s'adapta petit à petit, je commençais à voir certaines formes. Il y avait un groupe compacte, un peu plus loin sur la gauche, je dirais quatre ou cinq personnes. Ensuite, un peu plus proche sur la droite une masse de deux personnes et en face de moi une personne.

« Il n'a pas encore une vue parfaite » dit Edward « Ses yeux ne se sont pas encore adaptés » précisa-t-il. Sûrement la réponse à une question muette posée.

Je me concentrai sur la personne en face de moi, je commençai à distinguer les couleurs, mais celle-ci restaient floues, un mélange de blanc, de bleu et de dorée. Et peut-être du beige également, c'était sur cette constatation que je retrouvais la vue.

J'étais happé par une paire d' yeux noirs, celui du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, je n'arrivais pas à me détâcher de son regard, je plongeais dans ses yeux sans vergogne, on aurait dit que quelque chose m'appelait à l'intérieur et, sans m'y attendre, mon mal de tête disparut, ainsi que le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Dans ses prunelles, on aurait dit que j'étais chez moi, que j'avais retrouvé un foyer, quitté il y a plusieurs années pour partir en croisade. Un bien-être m'atteignit, le même sentiment qu'on retrouvait autour d'un feu de bois avec un chocolat chaud après avoir crapahuté toute la journée sous la neige.

Je ne ressentais aucune attraction pour lui, aucun désir, ni même de l'amour, aucune autre qualification du rapprochement, juste les retrouvailles de deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient d'aucune manière, je retrouvais en lui une personne que j'avais perdue plusieurs années auparavant. Par connaissance, je savais que la réincarnation n'existait pas, alors pourquoi retrouver une âme qu'il semblerait que je connaisse ? Pourquoi ce sentiment ? Nous ne nous connaissions pas, c'était juste un vampire végétarien, certes fascinant, dans une famille toute aussi fascinante.

Dans ses yeux, j'étais chez moi, j'étais bien, je ne voulais plus en ressortir, car je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que dans son regard, pas même avec Lathisha ou les miens.

Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Le soulagement.

Voilà ce qui dominait, en moi, en ce moment, je pensais que je devenais fou, des rêves bizarres où s'enchainaient les lieux les plus saugrenus, la crypte d'Ishar, les sculptures de chimères et cette galerie des horreurs que je dominais, où j'étais représenté comme un monarque qui dirigeait ses sujets, des cadres vides et un pommier, allait comprendre ce qu'il faisait là celui-là. Des rencontres avec des visiteurs improvistes voulant faire un tour dans mon subconscient, un mal de tête qui surgissait de nul part pour disparaître comme il était apparu et maintenant cette attraction que je ne saurais qualifier. C'en était trop pour ma pauvre santé mentale. Étais-je devenu fou ? Car si ce n'était pas le cas, je tendais à l'être.

« Je crois qu'ils vivent un coup de foudre ces deux-là » chuchota Emmett amusé par la situation. Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, ma tête essayait de comprendre tous ces phénomènes étranges, car ce fut les deux jours les plus étranges de mon existence et j'en avais vécu des faits inexplicables, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Dans ses yeux, le sentiment de réconfort était toujours présent, on aurait dit que j'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde. C'était absurde, comment dans les yeux d'un vampire je pouvais avoir trouvé les réponses à cette question existentielle surtout que je n'avais eu aucune réponse sur laquelle me baser.

Mais qu'est-ce comme vampire ? Une nouvelle espèce que les miens n'avaient pas encore répertoriée ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'était juste un être envoûtant, de plus il ressentait également les mêmes choses que moi vu l'expression de son visage.

« J'avais raison, c'est le coup de foudre » s'esclaffa Emmett d'un rire qui raisonnait dans toute la pièce. « J'en étais sûr, avec Bella, ils ne font que discuter de l'endettement du pays la nuit » rit-il et tous le suivirent sauf Edward qui poussa un grognement en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

« J'aurai tellement aimé qu'ils discutent de politique la nuit, ça m'aurait enfin donné l'occasion d'avoir une nuit complète » pouffa Nessie.

« Désolé, j'étais un peu confus, c'était dû à mon mal de tête » balbutiai-je mal à l'aise de m'être fait surprendre à observer Edward de cette façon.

« Tu as besoin peut-être de quelque chose pour le faire passer ? » me demanda Carlisle. « Je ne savais pas très bien quoi t'administrer vu que je ne connais rien en matière d'Immortel » ajouta-t-il.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a disparu aussi promptement qu'il est apparu » le remerciai-je.

Je détaillai chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Donc à gauche, on retrouvait Rosalie, Esmée et Alice et, devant eux, il y avait Emmett et Jasper. A droite, il y avait Carlisle et Renesmée et devant c'était donc Edward.

« Je me présente, je suis Zéphyr Windshadown. Je tenais également à vous dire toute la gratitude que nous avons mon clan et moi pour l'aide inespérée que vous nous fournissez » m'exprimai-je solennel.

« Voyons ne soit pas si formel » me dit Nessie avec un large sourire que je lui rendis immédiatement. Nessie avait l'art et la manière pour détendre les gens.

« C'est la première fois pour moi, en temps normal, je n'ai pas à me présenter ou à remercier mes hôtes. Car nos alliés nous viennent en aide et nous les connaissons depuis plusieurs millénaires déjà, c'est quelque chose de naturel, donc, quand quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, on apparaît chez eux sans autres formes de demande. »

« Vos alliés ? »

« Oui, nous en avons plusieurs, mais suite à un concours de circonstance, plutôt fâcheux, nous sommes quelque peu en froid, mais excusez-moi, je n'ai pas le droit de révéler leur nature ou leur nom, cela fait partie d'un pacte que nous avons avec eux. Mais depuis que je suis arrivé dans le clan, c'est moi qui m'occupe des Rituels et je peux m'occuper de faire disparaître mes frères et sœurs donc nous n'avons pas besoin d'autres créatures, dites surnaturelles, pour masquer notre aura, les vampires ont une aura assez épaisse qui nous permettent sans problème de cacher celle des Immortels. Mais, comme alliés, nous avions les Volturi, que vous connaissez déjà »

« Les Vulturi » s'écria Rosalie folle de rage. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient raidis prêt à passer à l'attaque.

« Vous pouvez au moins le laisser finir » souffla la voix fluette d'Alice.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons rompu toute relation avec eux depuis un bon moment déjà. Nous étions présents, il y a vingt cinq ans, lors de votre confrontation contre les Volturis, mais on commençait à être las de leurs manigances. Nous avons donc décidé d'aller voir pourquoi ils demandaient notre aide. Ils voulaient qu'on les aide à éliminer un clan qui ne respectait pas les règles, j'ai donc été envoyé pour vérifier si c'était vrai »

« C'est donc toi que Carmen a senti. Nous avions discuté ensemble des événements et elle m'a expliqué avoir senti une présence, mais que celle-ci avait disparu quelques secondes après. Elle ne s'est pas attardée pensant que cela devait être un gros animal » m'interrompit Carlisle.

« Pas exactement, elle a dû sentir Julius, l'un de mes frères qui m'a accompagné. Je disais donc que j'étais venu voir de quoi il en retournait. Mais les Volturi s'étaient encore une fois joués de nous, donc nous avons décidé de ne pas les aider à vous exterminer » finis-je de dire. Je voyais qu'ils étaient encore septiques à ce que je disais. Jamais on aurait fait le moindre mal à des innocents, encore moins à une petite Hybride. pensai-je.

« Il dit vrai, j'ai sondé son esprit, c'est la pure vérité » dit Edward et tous se détendirent.

« Nous avons entreposé tes affaires dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, c'est là que tu dormiras pendant ton séjour parmi nous. Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir chez nous, tu sais Nessie nous a longtemps parlé de toi. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire comment tu t'appelais » lança Esmée visiblement ravie d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à materner. Si elle savait l'âge que j'avais. J'entendis également Edward pouffer de rire. Il va falloir que je fasse attention à mes pensées moi.

« Oui, je lui ai demandé de ne pas dire comment je m'appelle, car j'aurai eu de gros problème, d'ailleurs j'ai été étonné de savoir qu'elle ait réussi à cacher ses pensées à Edward »

« Connaître les problèmes hormonaux de ma fille n'est pas franchement réjouissant, c'est le moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour que je ne lise pas dans ses pensées. Alice a son shopping et les différentes tenues qu'elle aimerait créer, Rosalie ses réflexions sur sa beauté, Emmett les positions qu'il aimerait bien essayer avec Rosalie et ma femme à son bouclier » rit-il.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il y en a une nouvelle que j'ai découvert et que j'aimerai bien essayer, c'est l'homme qui ... »

« Emmett Cullen ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment » le coupa Esmée. Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Edward se pinça l'arête du nez, il avait sûrement vu la scène dans l'esprit du grand costaud. « Tu voudrais peut-être quelques minutes d'humanité, je crois que tu as fait un long voyage avant de venir à Forks »

« Oui merci, j'ai bien besoin d'une bonne douche et de me changer. »

« Alice accompagne Zéphyr vers l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, montre-lui où sont ses affaires et où se trouve la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je vais lui préparer quelque chose à manger » ordonna Esmée.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligée, je peux très bien m'en occuper »

« Tu peux me tutoyer ainsi que tous les autres membres de la famille. Et j'y tiens vraiment, je devais également préparer quelque chose à manger pour Nessie, ça me fait réellement plaisir de cuisiner, surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de le faire, comme tu t'en doutes les seules choses qu'on aime sont à base d'hémoglobine » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Je remerciai Esmée et suivis Alice vers l'étage.

« Tu sais, j'ai prévu des séances de shopping pour refaire ta penderie. Tu as de bons goûts, mais tu n'as pas assez de vêtements, donc, dés que tu auras fini de t'installer, on pourra aller faire les boutiques » dit-elle en sautillant à côté de moi. « Tu verras, en plus, il y a pleins de nouveaux magasins qui ont ouverts, je n'ai pas pu faire le tour encore mais selon le _Seattle Times _deux nouvelles boutiques très tendances ont ouvert, elles font un carton à Seattle, il faut vraiment qu'on aille y faire un tour pour te trouver des habits, en plus j'ai plein d'idées... »

« Mais j'ai suffisamment d'habits comme ça » la coupai-je.

« Tu comptes rester ici quoi, six mois au minimum à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je ne pense pas que quatre malles suffisent pour le temps que tu resteras avec nous et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, non ? » dit-elle avec une moue qui se voulait autoritaire. « Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser. En plus, il te faut quelque chose de spécial pour ta fête de bienvenue, j'avais dans l'idée de faire une fête sur le thème égyptien, car on reçoit la visite de Benjamin et Tia. » continua-t-elle affable. Cette fille était vraiment intenable, on aurait dit qu'elle était branchée sur un secteur. J'avais toujours apprécié suivre Alice, Bella et Rosalie dans leurs virées shopping, même que des fois je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella puisse rechigner à y aller, mais maintenant je comprenais que les sorties version Alice ça devait être quelque chose d'éprouvant surtout si on était le principal intéressé.

On venait d'arriver devant la chambre d'Edward.

« Voilà, tes affaires sont ici. Tu as la salle de bain qui est juste derrière cette porte. » elle me désigna de la main mes quartiers. « D'ailleurs, on a fait la rencontre d'une certaine Lathisha, elle est vraiment charmante, possessive jusqu'au bout des ongles, hein » s'esclaffa-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un sourire d'ange. Je comprenais à cela qu'Alice avait dû en rajouter pour envenimer les choses.

« Oui, c'est la femme de ma vie » ris-je à mon tour.

« Elle nous a dit de te dire, je cite ''les clefs de la voiture que je t'ai prise sont dans la malle rouge avec toutes les affaires nécessaires pour vivre, j'entends par là faux papier d'identité, cartes de crédits, j'espère que la voiture te plaira''. Donc voilà _Mi casa es tu casa_ » Elle me fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla de sa démarche dansante.

J'allai vers la malle rouge pour regarder ce qu'elle avait laissé comme papier. Je l'ouvris et vis à l'intérieur mes cartes de crédit, un téléphone portable avec un pendentif accroché au bout où on pouvait lire ''Propriété de Lathisha'' je souris à ça, elle ne perdait jamais le nord. Des clés, mais il n'y avait pas de porte clef pour que je puisse identifier qu'elle marque de voiture elle m'avait acheté. Je pris des vêtements de rechange, ma trousse de toilette et je fonçai vers la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche, car j'en avais bien besoin.

Ma douche faite, je pris mes vêtements et les enfilai. Un Tee-shirt à manches longues blanc ainsi qu'un jean bleu marine. ''Espérons qu'Alice n'aura rien à redire à ma façon d'être habillé, car elle était bien du genre à se mettre sur son trente et un même pour l'intérieur'' pensai-je. Je descendis rejoindre les autres. Rosalie était dans les bras d'Emmett sur un des fauteuil et Esmée était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger pour un régiment entier.

« Jacob vient manger ce soir » rit-elle à la tête que je faisais.

« Oui, il n'a pas confiance en vous, surtout après que tes amis soient apparus devant nous tout d'un coup. Il a très mal pris quand il s'est trouvé plaqué au sol sans pouvoir se relever » rit-elle à son tour.

« Il va falloir que je m'excuse auprés de lui, c'est moi qui ait demandé à Léo d'y aller et d'agir ainsi, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de le raisonner pendant une heure et surtout j'avais peur qu'il s'emporte et s'en prenne à l'un des miens » m'expliquai-je penaud.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant, elle m'expliqua qu'elle souhaitait commencer l'écriture de son livre, car elle ne pouvait plus continuer dans le journalisme, étant reconnu dans le milieu, elle ne pouvait plus s'afficher aussi ouvertement au risque de briser le secret. C'est à ce moment-là que Jacob fit son entrée.

« Alors, où est notre squatteur » fit Jacob d'une grosse voix voulant montrer qu'il n'avait peur de rien.

« Au moins lui, il demande avant de s'incruster, pas comme tu sais très bien le faire clébard » râla Rosalie dans le salon.

« Eh Blondie, tu sais ce qu'est une blonde intelligente, un miracle et tu sais ce qu'est deux blondes intelligentes ? Hein »

« Oui, de la science fiction, tu n'as rien d'autre à proposer que toujours les mêmes blagues ? Et toi, tu sais pourquoi un indien a toujours un extincteur à coté de lui lorqu'il envoie des signaux à une tribu voisine ? » Elle attendit la réponse qui ne venait pas et répondit « Eh bien, c'est pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes »

« Bon, il est où l'autre, j'ai deux mots à lui dire » Nous éclatâmes de rire devant la sortie de secours qu'il s'était trouvé.

« Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour la façon dont les miens se sont comportés chez toi. Nous ne te voulions aucun mal, nous étions simplement pris par le temps. J'espère que cet incident n'entâchera pas nos relations » Je m'étais levé pour lui faire face.

« Te bile pas, je n'étais pas venu t'en coller une, mais pour te remercier, car j'ai entendu que c'était toi qui avait sauvé mon imprégné à Londres »

« En effet »

« Je t'en dois une » je lui serrai la main et il partit rejoindre sa moitié à la table de la cuisine où Esmée venait de servir le repas.

Nous commençâmes à manger, elle nous avait préparé des tagliatelles à la sauce pistou.

« Dis donc, pour quelqu'un à qui la cuisine consiste à croquer dans de l'herbivore, c'est drôlement bon »

« Félicitation au chef » renchéris-je.

« Ravie que cela vous plaise »

Cette fois, la conversation tourna sur les talents culinaire de chacun, je fus étonné d'apprendre, que c'était Jacob qui faisait la cuisine pour sa petite famille.

« Bah, quand je vivais avec mon père, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à cause de son fauteuil roulant, donc c'est moi qui m'occupais de l'entretien de la maison et de la cuisine »

« En plus d'être un gentil chien de garde, c'est une vrai femme au foyer » le taquina Rosalie.

« Au moins lui, il s'occupe de quelque chose d'autre que de son reflet dans un miroir tante Rose » railla Nessie. Je pouffai de rire devant la trahison de cette dernière.

« Zéphyr, tu es du côté du clébard toi aussi ? J'aurai dû voter contre le fait que tu nous rejoignes » dit Rosalie d'un ton bougon.

Je dévisageai Rosalie interdit, elle qui n'aimait pas que son monde soit chamboulé, n'avait pas posé d'objection à ce que sa famille vienne en aide à mon clan.

« Oui, Rosalie nous a tous surpris aussi » rit Edward

« Pourquoi un tel retournement de situation, je pensais que Rosalie, n'était pas du genre à aimer le changement surtout si cela vient bouleverser son petit train train. »

« Je t'entends tu sais »

« Désolé, mais c'est vrai, je t'ai bien observé durant ces dernières années et j'ai bien vu que tu étais réfractaire au changement surtout si cela pouvait apporter des ennuis à ta famille. »

« Tu veux peut-être me parler de Nathaniel, mais comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que plusieurs personnes assez étranges connaissaient ton secret et pourraient risquer de le dévoiler à tout le monde ? Soit, côté bizarrerie il avait son lot lui aussi mais bon. Et en ce qui concerne Bella, ce n'était pas le fait de l'accepter dans la famille qui me dérangeait, j'étais consciente des changements qu'elle apportait au sein de la famille et de ce qu'elle apportait à Edward, je ne suis pas aussi mesquine que ça, mais une part de moi avait du mal à l'accepter, car j'avais l'impression qu'elle accaparait toute la famille. Comment une humaine pouvait-elle en un regard changer Edward, du tout au tout, alors que moi en des décennies de vie commune je n'y avais pas réussi. Il était passé du jeune gamin grincheux et prétentieux à un jeune homme ouvert et joyeux, j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Oui, j'étais jalouse de Bella. Mais c'est surtout le fait que tu es sauvé la vie de ma nièce qui a fait pencher la balance en ta faveur »

« Ma chérie, c'est l'heure des révélations à ce que je vois » rit Emmett.

« Pas vraiment, les événements des derniers jours m'ont fait prendre conscience que je pouvais tout perdre d'un claquement de doigt » Il semblerait que l'épisode de la semaine dernière l'ait plus marquée qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraitre.

Emmett prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage.


	10. Chapitre 7: Moi Zéphyr, mille deux cent

Chapitre 7: Moi Zéphyr, mille deux cent treize ans, Immortel.

« Qu'arrive-t-il à Rosalie ? »

« Disons que c'était l'heure des révélations mon amour » sourit Edward à sa femme.

« Ah ! Bonsoir belle maman » Jacob s'était levé de sa chaise pour aller saluer chaudement Bella dans une étreinte d'ogre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, sale fichu cabot » grogna-t-elle légèrement amusée.

« Mamie Bella peut-être ? » s'esclaffa Jacob.

« Imbécile, maintenant je pue par ta faute » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu dois être Zéphyr, ravie de faire ta connaissance » Elle venait d'avancer vers moi et me tendit sa main.

« Moi de même » la saluai-je.

Belle venait de faire son entrée. Durant ces dernières années, la petite Bella était passée d'une jeune vampire courageuse mais timide à une redoutable guerrière. Je vis Edward bomber le torse et marcher en relevant le menton en rejoignant sa femme et la prendre par la taille. En effet, l'incident avec les Volturi lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait perdre toute sa famille par simple caprice de certaines personnes. Durant les années où je les avais observés, Bella s'était entraînée pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime et elle avait aussi développé son don pour qu'il soit d'une redoutable efficacité. Il faut dire que j'y étais pour quelque chose.

Edward me dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Comment ça tu y étais pour quelque chose » me dit-il incrédule.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Carlisle venait de nous rejoindre avec Jasper. Celui-ci avait dû percevoir le changement d'humeur de son jeune frère.

En presque vingt six ans, celui-la n'avait toujours pas réussi à maîtriser ses émotions, Il passait d'un état à un autre et se laissait emporter facilement par ses humeurs.

« Oui désolé, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris sur le coup » s'excusa Edward.

« Non ne t'en fait pas. Je suppose que c'est le moment pour moi de vous parler des Immortels, de ce que nous sommes vraiment et qu'elle a été mon rôle dans le développement du don de chacun d'entre vous »

« Je me disais bien, mon don s'était développé trop rapidement. Le temps où je faisais encore parti du clan de Maria dans le sud, j'avais compris que pour développer son don c'était quelque chose de très long et d'éprouvant. Regardez, rien que Bella pour qu'elle puisse simplement baisser et agrandir sa barrière mentale, sans grand effort de concentration, il lui a fallu presque deux ans. Mon don, d'un jour à l'autre, j'ai pu supprimer telle ou telle émotion alors que je ne savais même pas que j'en étais capable » expliqua Jasper.

« Installons-nous au salon, ça risque, peut-être, d'être assez long, même si on nous appelle Immortel, je reste humain » proposai-je à l'assemblée de vampires. Carlisle m'invita à prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils tandis que les autres s'installèrent autour.

« Tout d'abord, l'appellation ''Immortel'' est fausse, enfin plutôt mal choisie je dirai. Les Volturi ont une fâcheuse tendance à nommer comme bon leur semble toutes les créatures vivant sur cette planète. Je crois qu'Aro fait cela pour se donner des airs de sages. Bref, nous l'avons gardé par soucis de commodité, nous avions autre chose à faire que le tour des autres créatures peuplant la terre pour dire ce que nous étions et, d'ailleurs, nous ne savions comment nous nommer. Donc, nous avons gardé le nom d'Immortel » m'expliquai-je.

« Donc vous n'êtes pas immortels ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Non, nous avons une espérance de vie très longue, mais nous se sommes pas immortels. Voyez-vous Tiber, le grand sage de notre clan, l'homme trapu que vous avez pu rencontrer lors du Rituel, a prés de douze milles huit cent ans et il est en fin de vie. Comme pour les modificateurs, nous avons nos cellules qui se régénèrent rapidement »

« Vous avez une capacité de régénération des tissus accélérée comme pour ceux de ma meute ? » me questionna le grand Quileute.

« Pas vraiment, quand on se blesse, on saigne, notre vitesse de récupération est la même que pour un humain en bonne santé. Il nous faut un certain temps pour récupérer. Où notre corps diffère de celui des humains, c'est au niveau de nos organes, ils se fatiguent moins vite, tant qu'ils ont un apport constant de nutriment, sel minéraux, vitamines, lipides, glucides ainsi de suite, tant qu'ils sont présents nos organes ne dépérissent pas. On diffère également au niveau de nos cellules. Comme vous le savez, l'homme vieillit rapidement »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que lors d'une division cellulaire, les télomères sont codés ? » rétorqua Carlisle abasourdi.

« En effet, chez les vampires ou chez les modificateurs, cette partie est figée, donc, vous ne vieillissez pas, enfin pour les modificateurs c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, mais chez les Immortels lors de la _mitose__1_, le complexe enzymatique2 a trouvé le moyen de dupliquer cette partie du chromosome. De ce fait, les télomères sont conservés plus longtemps et nous ne vieillissons que très lentement, mais à partir d'un moment, le complexe enzymatique ne suit plus et on a une perte des télomères plus rapide, Tiber a commencé à vieillir il y a deux cent ans. Puis il y aura une perte des télomères3 jusqu'à ce que nous mourrons »

« C'est fascinant »

« Il y a également notre système immunitaire qui entre en jeu, nos leucocytes4 sont extrêmement performants. Disons que si je m'injecte une seringue de sang infecté par le V.I.H5 ou un quelconque virus. Les lymphocytes6 entreront immédiatement en action, ils détruiront tout corps étranger, de même que si je me fais mordre par un vampire, le venin n'aura aucune action sur moi, il sera immédiatement détruit sans qu'il ne puisse agir » continuai-je. Il fallait que je fasse le tri dans les informations pour ne pas tout dévoiler et surtout pouvoir leur expliquer de façon claire. « Concernant nos capacités physiques, elle sont pareilles que pour un humain en bonne santé. Nous ne pouvons pas porter de charge trop lourde ou courir rapidement comme vous savez y faire les vampires et les enfants de la lune, vos capacités physiques ont été exacerbées par le venin des vampires et le poison des loup-garou. Pour les modificateurs, ce qui vous donne cette vélocité, c'est votre force physique. » continuai-je.

« Tu en sais pas mal sur les vampires et les autres créatures »

« Sans doute » éludai-je. « Mais nos capacités cérébrales sont beaucoup plus hautes que pour un humain moyen. Quand celui-ci peut utiliser en moyenne seulement dix pour cent de ses capacités, nous, c'est de l'ordre de soixante-dix pour cent, Akemi, un héro Immortel, avait une capacité cérébrale de l'ordre de quatre-vingt treize pour cent, moi par exemple c'est de l'ordre de quatre-vingt sept pour cent, mais cela a pour conséquence la naissance d'Ishar. En ce qui concerne celui-ci, je vous en parlerai une prochaine fois. Ensuite, tout comme les vampires, nous ne pouvons pas enfanter. » poursuivis-je

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, les Immortels sont des super humains, mais pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas avoir d'enfant ? » rit Emmett qui venait de revenir avec Rosalie.

« Super humain, voilà qui fera plaisir à Serge » songeai-je. « En fait, les hommes Immortels sont stériles, enfin, nous sommes plutôt atteints d'azoospermie, notre liquide spermatique ne contient aucun spermatozoïdes. »

« Mais les femmes, elle peuvent enfanter, vu qu'elles ne sont pas stériles, non ? »

« Oui, normalement, mais cette fois le problème vient de notre système immunitaire. Disons que si une femme Immortelle aurait un rapport non protégé avec un humain mâle, le système immunitaire de la femme éliminera les gamètes mâles, les considérant comme éléments étrangers » expliquai-je. « Nous avons une théorie à propos de cela, celui-ci fera que nous arrivons à la deuxième partie de mon explication. Qu'est-ce qu'un Immortel ? » Je leur laissai le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais d'expliquer avant de continuer.

« Mais si vous ne pouvez pas enfanter, il faut bien que vous veniez de quelque part. Jupiter ? Mars ? » plaisanta Edward.

« J'allais y venir. Je vous l'ai expliqué, nous sommes humains, nous sommes simplement plus évolués que les gens qui peuplent la Terre. Lors de l'accouplement, il peut arriver que l'humain qui soit engendré soit plus évolué. Donc, il y a deux possibilités, soit la femme fait une fausse couche pour préserver la ''race humaine'' soit la grossesse arrive à terme. Ici encore, il y a deux possibilités, un gène, que nous n'avons pas encore pu identifier, entre en jeu et bride cette évolution pour rendre l'enfant comme un être humain normal, mais celui-ci aura une capacité en plus, c'est ce qui donne les dons que peuvent avoir les vampires. J'en reviens à ce que j'ai dit un peu avant, la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant est sans doute pour préserver la ''race humaine'', car nous ne pouvons nous agrandir, la naissance d'un Immortel est le résultat d'un malheureux incident que je n'ai pas le droit d'évoquer. J'avais expliqué, qu'à la naissance de l'enfant, il pouvait y avoir encore deux choix. Dans de très rares cas, le gène n'agit pas et donc l'enfant reste évolué, il sera donc un Immortel »

« Et c'est à ce moment que les Tollec récupèrent l'enfant chez la famille pour s'en occuper » continua Bella.

Je la dévisageais. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ?

« J'ai longtemps fait des recherches dans les archives d'Aro, on y trouve pas mal de choses, j'ai également rencontré l'une des votres par le passé, Gwenaëlle. » rit-elle. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas posé d'objection quand elle avait appris que j'observais les Cullen, et elle qui faisait la morale à Ramuth du fait qu'il entretenait des relations avec d'autres créatures ou encore à Polyana pour ses nombreuses ''conquêtes''.

« Mon amour, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé » s'indigna Edward.

« J'ai le droit, moi aussi, à mon petit jardin secret, tu ne penses pas ? » rit-elle devant la mine boudeuse de son mari. « Mais c'est surtout qu'elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire sur elle » ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

« Comme le disait Bella, l'Immortel sera placé dans la maternité du palais Tollec puis ensuite il sera à la charge d'une nourrisse jusqu'à sa majorité physique, car le développement est très rapide, encore plus rapide que chez l'hybride, environ douze mois de gestation pour que l'enfant arrive à ses dix sept ans. »

« Nous avons vu pendant le Rituel, que les vôtres avaient certains talents » déclara Jasper, visiblement intéressé par les dons des Immortels.

« En effet, j'ai expliqué tout à l'heure que les Immortels utilisaient environ soixante-dix pour cent de leurs capacités cérébrales, de ce fait notre esprit est plus affûté, notre mémoire plus grande, notre capacité de raisonnement est beaucoup plus importante que celle d'un humain, nous pouvons penser à diverses choses en même temps. Quand là je pense ce que je dis, d'un autre coté, je trie les informations que j'ai le droit de divulguer et ceux dont je n'ai pas le droit. Nous avons les mêmes aptitudes intellectuelles que les vampires, mais cela est dans l'ordre des choses, vous c'est le venin qui joue ce rôle. »

« Tu sais pas mal de choses, tu connais les origines des vampires ? » me demanda Bella perplexe.

« Oui, mais c'est le plus grand interdit chez les immortels, nous n'avions pas le droit de le révéler. » dis-je en me concentrant pour ne pas y penser.

_Edward, cesse d'essayer de lire mes pensées, tu n'y arriveras pas, je ne dirai rien à ce propos. _

« Où en étais-je » réfléchis-je. « Oui, les aptitudes des Immortels. Il y a tout d'abord celui commun à tous les Immortels, le déplacement dans l'espace, nos capacités cérébrales nous permettent de déplacer notre corps d'un point A à un point B, mais cela est le déplacement de notre matière, ce n'est en aucun cas du déplacement rapide, c'est une sorte de téléportation. »

« Mais, Nessie nous a raconté, que tu as pu envoyer Carlos, Charlie et Bill à Volterra. Comment cela marche, vous pouvez tous faire cela ? » s'enquit Jasper qui était en profonde réflexion avec lui-même.

« J'y arrivai, dans les autres capacités communes, il y a le déplacement d'objet sur de courte distance, de la télékinésie, notre cerveau à un champs électromagnétique important, endormir les gens, mais cela est impossible sur les vampires, car la partie qui contrôle le sommeil dans le cerveau est imbibé de venin ce qui rend les phéromones, que l'Immortel lâchera, inoffensifs, le don aura presque le même effet que celui d'Alec, il vous fera en quelque sorte planer. Après, selon l'environnement dans lequel a évolué l'Immortel, il aura ses propres aptitudes mais encore une fois en fonction de son niveau d'évolution. Par exemple, Azune, ma sœur, peut voir l'avenir, mais ce qui arrivera. Alice voit ce qu'il se produira selon les choix, les faits et les gestes des personnes, Azune verra ce qu'il arrivera même si la personne entre temps aura changé d'avis une dizaine de fois. Serge, quant à lui, peut donner des ordres à qui il souhaite. Donc pour résumer, plus l'Immortel aura un niveau de conscience élevé et plus il aura d'aptitudes »

« Et toi qu'elle est ta particularité ? »

« Je contrôle la matière, entre autre, c'est pour cela que j'ai pu envoyer les trois vampires à Volterra, c'est simplement la téléportation sur autrui, j'envoie la matière vivante au toucher, je peux le faire à distance, mais cela peut-être dangereux sur qui je l'utilise et sur moi-même, car c'est un travail beaucoup trop conséquent pour moi. Je peux modeler les matières mortes, j'entends par là les métaux, le bois, la terre, l'eau, l'air. Je peux également rendre invisible tout ce que je touche, c'est pour cela que je m'occupe des Rituels, je n'ai pas besoin de me connecter à d'autres Immortels pour faire sortir l'âme d'un humain, mais cela me prend plus de temps. »

« Whoa » s'écria Emmett. Je sursautai en entendant son cri. « J'ai donc six mois pour m'amuser de toi avant que tu ne redeviennes Super Zéphyr » se moqua Emmett.

« Mais tu sais qu'un bras de fer contre moi ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus drôle, surtout avec mes maigres capacités physiques » ris-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Zéphyr, les bras de fer contre Emmett je m'en occupe. Je suis là quand tu veux pour ta revanche d'ailleurs » s'esclaffa Bella

« Non cela n'a plus rien de drôle » rétorqua-t-il bougon.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et je les suivais de bon cœur.

« Mais qu'elle est le rôle du Rituel dans tout cela » s'impatienta Carlisle.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce Bad-Carlisle, tu nous l'as longtemps caché. Il pose des questions plus rapidement que son ombre. Il enchaîne les questions sans laisser le temps à Zéphyr de respirer » s'esclaffa Jacob.

« Désolé » dit-il penaud. « C'est juste le fait de rencontrer ce groupe tout à fait incroyable. Ils pourront nous apporter des réponses à des questions que je me suis longtemps posées sans jamais trouver les réponses, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas Zéphyr » s'extasia-t-il.

« Absolument pas, je serai ravi de répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais il y a certains interdits que je n'aurai peut-être pas le droit de divulguer » répondis-je sincère.

« Merci »

« Donc le Rituel » commençai-je. « Nos dons sont peut-être inscrits dans nos gènes, mais ils réclament néanmoins beaucoup d'énergie que l'alimentation ne peut pas entièrement fournir. Pour faire face à cette demande en énergie, nous devons intégrer l'énergie d'une âme pure qui rechargera en quelque sortes nos batteries. Selon le degrés de pureté de l'âme, on sait à peu prés dans combien de temps notre corps réclamera un nouveau Rituel. Là, par exemple, avec l'énergie que j'ai assimilée, j'en ai pour trois siècles avant mon prochain Rituel. L'effet de l'énergie est le même pour nous que le sang pour vous. Sans cette énergie, même si nous nous nourrissons correctement, nous dépérirons »

« En ce qui concerne le Rituel, pourquoi vous privent-ils de vos dons ? » s'enquit Edward.

« Eh bien, lors du Rituel, à la fin plus précisément, notre corps emmagasine une énorme quantité d'énergie, il lui faut un certain laps de temps pour l'assimiler, cela dure au minimum six mois, mais cela dépend de la condition physique et mentale de l'Immortel. Plus il sera perturbé ou souffrant et plus cela sera long » m'expliquai-je.

« Pour en revenir à ce que tu nous disais tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu pu améliorer nos dons ? » intervint Jasper.

« C'est un autre de mes dons. Il s'apparente à celui d'Eleazar, je peux savoir et comprendre le don d'une personne en la regardant, je peux déterminer si elle a des aptitudes particulières et je peux également voir le niveau du don, mais, en plus de cela, je peux renforcer son don, l'améliorer, le supprimer temporairement ou indéfiniment mais je ne peux en aucun cas donner des dons à qui que ce soit. Dans les dons, il y a plusieurs catégories, des échelons plutôt. Pour le don de Bella, c'était en premier lieu son bouclier psychique, ensuite le fait qu'elle puisse l'étendre et enfin, le fait qu'elle puisse supprimer les dons des gens. Comme pour le tien Jasper, tu avais également trois échelons, tu peux ressentir les émotions des gens, les changer et maintenant tu peux supprimer les émotions. Ce don m'est très utile, car je comprends mieux moi-même mes dons et j'en comprends toutes ces facettes. Pour conclure, nous sommes ce que l'humanité sera dans plusieurs millions d'années » dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

« Nous sommes désolés Zéphyr, nous avions complètement oublié que tu avais besoin de te reposer. Il commence à se faire tard, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer » s'excusa Esmée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai grandement apprécié discuter avec vous » souris-je.

« Bon, je crois que nous allons y aller nous aussi, ma douce moitie est déjà en train de roupiller » chuchota Jacob. En effet, voilà un moment déjà que Nessie était tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour raccompagner Nessie » proposa poliment Esmée en le voyant prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Cette femme était toujours avenante, un véritable don du ciel.

« C'est gentil Esmée, mais ça ira, je suis venu en voiture » Il se retourna vers moi. « A la prochaine Zéphyr »

« Bonne nuit Jacob » Il emmena Nessie dans ses bras et sortit de la Villa.

« Nous aussi nous allons y aller, on se retrouve demain » dit Edward en prenant la main de Bella et ils sortirent de la villa en me gratifiant d'un signe de la main. J'en fis de même avec les membres de la famille Cullen et je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Edward. Après une légère toilette et m'être brosser les dents, je retournai dans la chambre et m'emparai du téléphone que m'avait laissé Lathisha.

Je composai le numéro de Lathisha, après deux tonalités, elle décrocha.

« Allo »

« Bonsoir » répondis-je heureux de pouvoir converser avec ma chére et tendre.

« Oh ! Zéphyr, alors comment s'est passé ton premier jour chez les Cullen ? »

« Superbement bien, nous avons longuement discuté ensemble, ils m'ont accepté plus facilement que je ne l'aurai cru » chuchotai-je

« Excellent, mais je te demanderai de faire attention à la petite chose qui ressemble à un vampire, je ne lui fais pas confiance, tu lui diras que c'est chasse gardée » je ris en l'entendant. « Quoi, tu n'étais pas la quand je suis passée déposer tes affaires, je ne lui fais pas confiance. D'ailleurs, tu as trouvé le collier ? » me questionna Lathisha

« Oui, celui de la malle rouge c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien met-le, comme ça, ils seront à qui tu appartiens »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, je ne vais quand même pas mettre cette horreur » ris-je.

« Quoi, tu veux pouvoir t'amuser tant que j'ai le dos tourné » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi » rétorquai-je exaspéré. « Tu sais très bien que tu es la seule et tu sais aussi très bien que je n'aime pas être considéré comme un objet, alors le fait que tu veuilles me marquer comme du bétail ne me fait pas réellement plaisir »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais, ne nous disputons pas s'il te plait » l'interrompis-je.

« Tu as raison, mais c'est juste que tu me manques » dit-elle minaude.

« Tu me manques aussi, je t'aime »

« Idem »

« Bonne nuit Lathisha »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Zéphyr, même si je suis loin d'aller me coucher » rit-elle.

« Ah bon, et où es-tu en ce moment ? » m'enquis-je.

« Je suis à _Palma de Mallorca_, je prends le soleil à la villa »

« Amuse-toi bien mon cœur, ah tiens d'ailleurs, j'allais oublier. Je voudrai que tu passes voir Martha pour moi. Je voudrai que tu lui expliques la situation, que je ne pourrai pas la voir pendant un moment. Tu récupéreras mon carnet et mon téléphone portable s'il te plait »

« Bien sûr, je te vois demain alors. Bonne nuit ! »

A ces mots, je raccrochai et m'endormis.

****

1 - La division cellulaire, la cellule de divise pour donner deux autres cellules

2 - C'est un complexe d'un enzyme et de son substrat qui formeront une protéine

3 - Zone aux extrémités du chromosome

4 - Ou globules blancs

5 - Le virus responsable de la maladie du SIDA

6 - Les défenses immunitaires de l'organisme


	11. Chapitre 8: Chez des vampires – Leçon 1

Chapitre 8: Chez des vampires – Leçon 1, les apprivoiser.

Voilà deux semaines que j'étais chez les Cullen. Ce que j'avais observé chez eux, le peu de temps lors de mes observations, s'était avéré qu'une infime fraction de ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Bien sûr, ce que j'avais observé était vérifié mais j'allais de découverte en découverte en les côtoyant. je découvrais de nouvelles facettes de leur personnalité, à moins que c'était moi qui leur faisait cet effet ? Il fallait dire qu'après Bella et Nathaniel, leur vie n'avait pas tellement changé. Il y avait d'abord Carlisle, enfin c'était plutôt le Bad-Carlisle que je côtoyais, cette bête impitoyable, avide de connaissance qui me saignait à blanc d'information en tout genre. Je ne savais pas qu'en quatre cent ans d'existence l'on puisse accumuler autant de questions. J'avais l'impression que ça n'en finissait pas, dés que je répondais à une question, j'en avais une dizaine du même genre qui suivaient juste derrière. Certes, j'aimais nos débats, c'était très enrichissant, mais je n'étais pas un vampire moi bon sang, j'avais besoin de répit, de manger, tout ces impératifs humains qui m'aidaient à tenir, qui m'aidaient à rester en forme et vivant. Il y avait quelques fois Bella qui nous rejoignait dans nos discutions. Enfin, quand je dis quelque fois, c'était tout le temps plutôt, car c'était seulement lors de notre premier entretien où elle n'était pas présente, Edward avait préféré la retenir tout la journée dans leur cottage. De temps à autre, Bella venait avec un petit carnet pour les discussions les plus importantes selon elle, en parfaite écolière, elle notait toutes les informations que je disais. Il m'arrivait fréquemment de m'amuser de cette situation. Je glissais de temps en temps quelques phrases qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce que je disais. Comme hier où nous avions une discussion théologique.

« Je suis de ton avis Carlisle, les vampires ont également une âme. Certes le venin la corrompt mais elle existe bien, lors de mes nombreuses recherches à l'âme pure, j'ai pu constater que les vampires avaient une âme, mais rare étaient les vampires qui avaient une âme pure, deux seulement en avaient une selon mes souvenirs Didyme la femme de Marcus et vous même. Comme vous le savez, je vous ai longuement étudié, vous avez tous une âme mais je suis de l'avis d'Edward, si paradis il existe je crains fortement que votre race n'y ait pas de place »

« Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a après la mort, nous ne savons pas comment nous allons au paradis, donc on peut croire en la rédemption, je crois en la rédemption, comment refuser la paix éternelle à une créature qui s'absout de toute faute et les répare ? » objecta Carlisle.

« Car je ne pense pas que ce soit les actes qui nous donnent un droit de passage vers un Éden providentiel » le contrai-je.

« Tu m'as expliqué tout à l'heure que tu savais que les vampires ont une âme mais que celle-ci n'est pas pure pourquoi ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas les actes qui nous donnent un droit de passage vers le ciel, c'est plutôt notre comportement envers notre prochain, votre régime alimentaire n'a rien à voir là-dedans, que vous vous nourrissiez d'hommes, d'animaux ou de plantes, cela ne joue en rien dans la pureté d'une âme. Regardez les Immortels, nous tuons un humain pour récupérer son énergie, mais nous avons les âmes les plus pures après celle d'un nouveau né. Il n'y a pas plus pure que celle d'un nourrisson, l'homme à la naissance n'est ni mauvais ni bon, il est neutre dirons-nous, ce sont les choix qu'il fera dans la vie qui entachera la pureté de son âme, on peut être bon mais avoir une âme dite impure, cela dépend de comment il agira au cour de sa vie. Il y a des préceptes qui répondent bien à ça. Les péchés capitaux, ce sont ces maux qui entâchent l'âme. On peut être mauvais mais avoir une âme pure, peut-être que pour cette personne les portes du paradis lui seront ouvertes. Enfin bon, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il y a après la mort, peut-être que les actes pèsent également sur la balance. Quand l'homme sera transformé par le venin, ce sont ses instincts qui primeront sur sa raison, il basculera irrévocablement vers ce qu'il y aura de plus facile, le plus simple pour arriver à ses fins, il est dirigé par ses instincts, par ses émotions, il se laisse facilement distraire par telle ou telle humeur, c'est pour cela que l'âme du vampire n'est plus pure, il n'agira pas selon un besoin, mais selon une humeur. »

« J'ai oublié de te demander, comment sais-tu que les vampires ont une âme ? Comment peux-tu savoir que les humains ont une âme et savoir si elle est pure ou non ? » demanda Bella qui venait de lever la tête de son carnet.

« Je la sens, c'est une faculté que nous avons les Immortels, comme pour vous, vous pouvez sentir le sang. Et il y a différentes fragrances chez les âmes, plus elles sentiront bon, plus l'âme sera corrompue, et selon sa pureté, elle dégagera une odeur désagréable » expliquai-je. « Même si les Immortels n'avaient pas cette faculté, comment expliquer les émotions et les sentiments que ressentent les vampires ? Bien que vous êtes des êtres froids et morts, vous êtes tout aussi capable d'aimer qu'un humain. Vous savez aimer profondément et sans condition même bien plus que les humains. Bonheur, malheur, toutes ces émotions que vous ressentez ne sont que le reflet de l'état dans lequel se trouve l'âme. Les souffrances liées à la perte d'un être cher, comme celle que tu as ressenti à la perte d'Edward » précisai-je à l'intention de Bella. « Sont ressenties au niveau de l'âme, elle est beaucoup plus fragile, donc elle subit de plein fouet tous ces états. Certains disent qu'ils ont un mal de cœur, mais ils se trompent de cœur, ils pensent tous que c'est le cœur organique, mais comment un ensemble de cellules peuvent-elles souffrir d'une blessure invisible qui n'a été causée par aucune blessure physique ? »

« Je vois » Carlisle était plongé dans une profonde réflexion tout comme Bella.

« Mais il y a un truc très important à savoir » je regardais du coin de l'œil Bella, elle était extrêmement concentrée sur ce que j'allais dire et prête à écrire tout ce qui sortira de ma bouche. « C'est à cet instant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, dictée par je ne sais quelle force mystique, Bella écrit vraiment n'importe quoi. » ris-je. Je ris encore plus fort en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je riais, j'étais rapidement suivi par Carlisle.

« Hey ! » s'indigna Bella en me donnant un petit coup à l'épaule. Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

----

Ma relation avec Edward était des plus étranges. Il y avait tout d'abord le fait que l'on puisse si bien se comprendre, nous avions parfois les mêmes réactions quand nous étions l'un à coté de l'autre. Quelques fois quand Edward était énervé ou exaspéré par quelque chose, je n'osais pas le dire, mais je l'étais également. Nous avions toujours ce sentiment de bien-être quand on se regardait, enfin si on peut appeler ça ainsi, car on se dévisageait presque. C'était comme si que je me redécouvrais une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux, je me voyais à chaque fois d'une façon différente, d'une nouvelle manière. Nous avions eu une discussion à ce sujet pour essayer de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait, mais cela ne nous a pas fait avancer, bien au contraire, un sentiment de malaise s'était installé sous le bien-être apparent. Heureusement que Bella connaissait les sentiments d'Edward à son encontre et les sentiments que j'avais pour Lathisha, car le comportement que nous avions l'un envers l'autre était des plus ambiguë, mais il y avait toujours Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère avec ses blagues.

Carlisle avait tenté également de nous aider à comprendre ce qui nous arrivait.

« A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il y avait un certain malaise entre vous deux » avait demandé Carlisle à son fils.

« La présence de Zéphyr m'est beaucoup trop agréable, ça devient presque malsain. J'ai une folle envie de m'abreuver de son sang, tout mon être ne désire que cela. Comme je te l'ai expliqué la dernière fois Carlisle, même si je me force intérieurement à vouloir le mordre pour goûter à son sang, mon corps ne réagira pas. C'est frustrant, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver, même si je mets toute ma volonté pour essayer de lui sauter dessus, rien ne se passera » expliqua Edward.

« C'est gentil d'essayer à chaque instant de vouloir me tuer, c'est rassurant » ironisai-je.

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi les autres membres de la famille et moi-même ne sentons rien » cette fois la question m'était directement adressée. ''Comment leur expliquer sans rien leur révéler'' pensai-je.

Edward me lança un regard suspicieux.

_Oh, ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je veux bien être honnête et répondre à toutes vos questions, mais j'ai des obligations moi aussi, j'ai des interdits à ne pas franchir, tu peux bien comprendre cela._

« Carlisle » dis-je en sortant de ma rêverie. « Disons que c'est un moyen de défense contre les autres races de cette planète. Un moyen pour nous de ne pas nous faire repérer. Mais je trouve également tout ceci étrange qu'Edward puisse sentir mon odeur »

« Mais tout ceci ne nous explique pas l'attirance que vous avez l'un envers l'autre »

« Non, c'est bien ça le plus étrange et c'est surtout le fond du problème » objecta Edward. « Nous sommes détendus lorsque nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes bien, un sentiment de plénitude oui, mais en aucun cas de l'attirance. Lorsque je suis à ses côtés, je me sens important, j'existe pour la première fois. Quand je le regarde je n'ai plus envie de le quitter, je dois faire un effort surhumain pour m'éloigner, mais quand je suis loin de lui tout ceci s'estompe. »

« Et quand tu es avec lui, que ressens-tu pour Bella ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Elle reste l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, si ce n'est la plus importante à mes yeux, que je sois proche ou loin de Zéphyr, mes sentiments envers Bella ne changent pas, elle a toujours accaparé tout mon cœur, c'est celle sans qui je ne peux pas vivre. Avec Zéphyr, c'est comme si on me donnait un calmant, mais avec Bella, c'est comme si tout mon corps était anesthésié »

Cette dernière déclaration nous avait fait du bien à tous les deux. On venait de comprendre d'où venait notre malaise, c'était cette ambiguïté dans notre comportement. Car on ne comprenait pas ce qui nous arrivait, bien que nous n'ayons toujours pas compris ce qu'il se passait entre nous, nous l'avions accepté, car ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte d'apaisement mutuel. Mais il faudra que je demande à Ding de faire quelque recherche là-dessus.

Esmée faisait honneur à sa réputation, c'était une maitresse de maison exemplaire, une femme tout à fait charmante avec qui j'aimais bien discuter de choses et d'autres, je la trouvais apaisante. Elle avait décidé également de me préparer tout mes repas à mon plus grand bonheur, je n'étais pas franchement doué pour la cuisine, si ce n'est les pâtes, enfin quand elle ne formaient pas un bloc compacte. Elle s'occupait de moi comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant, soit, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir.

----

Lathisha était passée me voir dans la semaine. Elle était toujours aussi radieuse, elle avait pris des couleurs, sous le soleil, la rendant encore plus sublime donnant à sa peau ce voile doré que j'aimais tant. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules mais ils étaient attachés par deux pinces lui dégageant le visage. Elle portait une magnifique robe avec des motifs floraux qui lui arrivait aux mollets, elle avait également un grand chapeau d'été qui pendait dans son dos. Ma jolie campagnarde comme j'aimais l'appeler, était venue me rendre visite pour m'apporter les objets dont j'avais besoin.

« Voilà, je t'ai ramené ce que tu m'avais demandé » m'avait-elle dit après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. « Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais je suis attendue, je vais y aller »

« Hey ! » m'étais-je exclamé en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Je la plaquai contre l'un des murs, je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête moulant mon corps au sien et je l'embrassai langoureusement. Elle était tout d'abord surprise, mais elle y répondit rapidement. « Tu peux bien rester un peu avec moi » murmurai-je entre deux baisers.

« Zéphyr, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps » avait-elle tenté de me raisonner, mais je ne la laissai pas finir, je l'embrassai plus avidement.

Je fis descendre l'une de mes mains sur son sein droit et je m'en emparai comme un objet précieux en le caressant délicatement. Elle haletait entre chacun de mes baisers, mon désir pour elle augmenta à chacune de ses expirations. Je fis descendre mon autre main le long de son flanc pour la poser sur sa cuisse où je commençai à remonter sa robe jusqu'à toucher sa peau nue sous mes doigts. Je commençai mes caresses sur sa cuisse doucement.

« Zéphyr ... » souffla-t-elle. Mais je capturai une nouvelle fois ses belles lèvres.

J'en voulais plus, je la voulais maintenant, je brûlais de l'intérieur, j'avais besoin d'apaiser ce feu ardent qui me consumait. Ma main remonta jusqu'à l'élastique de la barrière qui me bloquait l'accès à son intimité, quand je voulus la lui retirer, elle arrêta mon mouvement de sa main.

« Non Zéphyr, pas maintenant, je dois y aller, tu vas me mettre en retard »

« Mais je te promets d'être rapide » répliquai-je frustré.

« Je te connais très bien zéphyr, si je te laisse faire, on va y passer toute la journée. De plus, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te remplacer alors fait avec »

« Tu es vraiment pas possible, j'ai du mal à te cerner. Tu me sautes constamment dessus lorsque nous sommes seuls et quand je me donne à toi tu me repousses » dis-je bougon.

« Et c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes » s'esclaffa-t-elle. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et disparut.

« Je suis bon pour une bonne douche froide maintenant » pensai-je à haute voix.

----

Ce matin encore je me réveillai d'un sommeil paisible, en temps normal, j'étais réveillé par Emmett ou Jasper. J'étais heureux de constater que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était venu me réveiller de force, car en effet c'était leur nouveau pari. C'était à celui qui arrivera en premier, le plus rapidement, à me faire perdre patience ou à me rendre fou. Je dois l'avouer, j'y étais pour quelque chose.

----

« Alors, la petite chose fragile a bien dormi ? » m'avait demandé Emmett.

« Comme un loir » souris-je.

« On ne t'a pas réveillé » s'enquit Emmett espiègle. « Parce que ma Rosie, hier, a été totalement déchainée. » s'esclaffa-t-il fier de lui.

« Pourquoi, maintenant les miaulements devraient me réveiller ? » me moquai-je.

« Eh Jasper, tu connais la meilleure ? » avait-il rit en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son frère.

« Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça Zéphyr » pouffa Alice.

Si Alice disait cela, c'est que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard les deux Cullen revenaient avec un large sourire.

« Eh bien, petite chose fragile, comme ça rien ne peut te réveiller ? » m'avait interrogé Emmett.

« On peut dire ça » avais-je répondu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Avec Jasper, on s'est lancé un pari, c'est celui qui arrivera en premier à te rendre fou. »

« Vous n'y arriverez pas, je préfère vous prévenir avant d'avoir des désillusions » avais-je ri à mon tour.

Ils partirent tous deux vers l'extérieur pour ébaucher un plan d'action. Je me retournais vers d'Alice.

« Dis moi que j'ai raison, ils n'y arriveront pas » l'avais-je supplié. Car je commençais à regretter ce que je venais de dire. Elle m'offrit un énorme sourire et un regard qui voulait dire, ''ne compte pas là-dessus''.

----

Donc chaque matin, j'avais le droit à un réveil en fanfare de leur part et chacun leur tour.

Une fois, Emmett m'avait sorti de mes rêves en sautant sur le lit comme un forcené me faisant également rebondir sur le lit comme si j'étais sur un trampoline. Une fois encore, il était entré dans la chambre habillé d'une large chemise, un boxer et d'une paire de chaussette. Une entrée à la Tom Cruise dans le film _Richy Business,_ en chantant_ Time Rock 'N' Roll_ de Bob Segar. Ce qui m'avait fait bien rire cependant. Jasper, quant à lui, jouait plus subtilement, comme la dernière fois où je m'étais réveillé en pleine forêt dans le grand lit d'Edward, je le soupçonnai de m'avoir donner des somnifères pour que je ne me réveille pas, quand il m'avait transporté dans la forêt. Cette fois ci, Esmée était venue à mon aide en réprimandant son jeune fils bien que je lui avais demandé de ne pas intervenir, car rien ne me ferait perdre patience. Une autre fois, je m'étais réveillé dans les bras d'une biche qui me léchait le visage, quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, je m'étais rendu compte qu'une ferme entière avait élu domicile dans la chambre. Concernant Jasper, j'arrivais facilement à prendre ma vengeance, sachant contrôler parfaitement mes émotions, je passais d'un état à un autre très rapidement, de ce fait il ne pouvait tempérer ma colère, ma frustration sexuelle, mon envie, ma joie, ma souffrance, cela lui faisait perdre la tête, car il assimilait des dizaines d'émotions fortes en même temps, de ce fait il ne pouvait plus rester à moins de cinquante mètres de moi sans subir à son tour toutes les émotions que je lui faisais passer. Il avait été forcé à abandonner leur pari et déclarer Emmett vainqueur. Emmett, quant à lui, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué, j'avais l'impression qu'il anticipait tout ce que j'allais faire. Donc j'allais subir encore longtemps ses frasques sans rien pouvoir lui faire en retour, car il s'amusait bien trop à me faire sursauter dans mon lit pour s'arrêter après que Jasper ait abandonné. Donc, ma vengeance allait attendre que je récupère mes dons. On dit que la vengeance se mange froide, moi j'allais la déguster glacée, je comptais lui faire regretter tout ces réveils aux aurores, vu ce que je lui réservais.

C'est sur cette constatation que je me levais en pleine forme. Mais c'était bizarre qu'Emmett n'était pas venu me réveiller aujourd'hui, ''peut-être avait-il quelqu'un d'autre à faire tourner en bourrique'' pensai-je.

Je décidai de mettre un peu de musique pour bien me réveiller. Je me sentais d'humeur à bouger ce matin, lorsque je m'approchais de la chaine Hi-Fi d'Edward, une tornade naine entra en trombe dans la chambre en sautant partout comme une diablesse.

« Oui, oui, oui, ça fait **tellement** longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé comme ça » dit-elle en insistant sur le ''tellement''. Elle avait sûrement dû avoir une vision de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi clochette, j'espère que tu sais bien danser, je n'aime pas beaucoup danser avec les débutantes » la taquinai-je.

« Met la musique que je te montre comment les vampires se débrouillent sur une piste de danse » répondit-elle tout sourire.

Je mis _Cotten Eyed Joe_ de Rednex pour une petite danse country avec la fée clochette.

Alice était la grâce incarnée, tous ses mouvements étaient effectués à la perfection. Nous dansâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sur cette musique pour ensuite enchainer sur quelque chose de plus rythmé, un rock acrobatique sur la musique _Rock Around The Clock_ de Bill Haley.

« Un rock avec moi ? » m'inclinai-je tout en demandant sa main

« Bien sûr »

Nous dansâmes ainsi pendant toute la durée de la chanson.

« Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien Zéphyr, mais bon nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, c'est journée shopping aujourd'hui. Je te laisse une demie heure pour te préparer » m'ordonna-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

« Ah, cette Alice » marmonnai-je avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Une fois m'être douché et brossé les dents je m'habillais, je voyais sur le lit des vêtements choisis par Alice, je les mis sans sourciller, on ne peut pas argumenter mode avec elle, elle avait toujours le dernier mot, surtout qu'en tant qu'homme je me fichais quelque peu de ce que je portais, tant que cela me tenait chaud. Mais il fallait dire que, ce qu'elle m'avait choisi était plutôt pas mal.

Je descendis les marches et vis Bella qui attendait sous le porche regardant la forêt.

« Donc elle t'a réquisitionnée pour cette sortie shopping » m'enquis-je auprès d'elle. En effet, je devais être accompagné d'au moins deux vampires pour chaque sorties que je faisais.

« Oui, je suis la préposée au shopping » souffla-t-elle. « Mais ce jour-là, ta présence parmi nous est encore plus appréciée » sourit-elle.

« Ah bon ! » dis-je interloqué.

« Tu sais, maintenant qu'elle a une autre personne pour ses séances d'habillement, elle me laisse un peu tranquille, bien sûr, elle a toujours besoin d'une Barbie, mais depuis qu'elle a Ken, Barbie a plus de place pour respirer » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Arrête de dire ça Bella, tu vas lui faire regretter de venir avec nous et il risque d'être de mauvaise humeur pendant nos essayages » râla Alice. Nous rîmes de bon coeur.

« Tien, d'ailleurs, où sont les autres ? Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'Emmett ne m'ait pas réveillé ce matin » demandai-je.

« Ils sont partis chasser hier soir, comme Bella et moi n'avions pas besoin de chasser, j'ai décidé d'organiser une petite sortie shopping dans les magasins » dit-elle de sa bonne humeur coutumière. Bella grimaça sur le mot ''petite''.

Nous étions donc en route pour Seattle. Nous avions pris la Ford Mondeo de Bella. Alice était à l'avant et chantait à tu-tête tous les morceaux qui passait à la radio, ce qui nous faisait bien rire. Elle nous fit une interprétation très convaincante de _Call Me_ de Blondie.

Arrivé à Seattle, mon calvaire débuta. La condition de vampire d'Alice ne m'aidait en rien, elle était infatigable, j'avais l'impression qu'avant de venir elle avait fait tout les repérages, arrivés à une boutique de vêtements féminin, elle emmena Bella par la main dans les rayonnages et, en passant, me lança sur les bras tout vêtements dont elle allait avoir besoin, des dizaines de jupes en tout genre, des chemisiers aux formes les plus provocantes, j'étais devenu le porteur, même les exclamations de Bella n'y faisaient rien, les ''pense à la tête que fera Edward quand il verra ce que tu porteras'' acheva toutes les réticences de Bella pour un certain temps. De plus, j'avais l'impression que les vendeuses connaissaient Alice, car dés qu'elle entrait dans un magasin leur visages s'illuminaient et elles accouraient vers Alice.

C'est après quatre heures, d'essayages, d'achats et de marches, que nous reprîmes la route vers la voiture de Bella, je pensais que notre journée shopping était finie, mais c'était mal connaître Alice.

« Dépose les affaires de Bella dans sa voiture et allons-y pour le second round » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Mais je suppose que Zéphyr doit s'arrêter pour manger quelque chose ? » intervint Bella. Dieu soit loué, on allait avoir un peu de répit devant sa fièvre acheteuse.

« Bien » maugréa Alice pas franchement ravie de faire une pause.

Nous nous arrêtâmes donc devant une sandwicherie afin d'optimiser notre temps, comme disait Alice, mais Bella et moi insistâmes pour nous arrêter et entrer à l'intérieur pour que je puisse manger confortablement. Je pris tout mon temps pour manger, trop content d'avoir cette pause, je voulais la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur les ''Alors'', les ''Tu as fini ?'' d'Alice toutes les deux secondes. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas en place quand il s'agissait de shopping m'avait chuchoté Bella, ce qui nous faisait bien rire. Après être excédé par ses tapotements incessant sur ta table, je finis rapidement mon déjeûné pour que l'on puisse y aller et en finir avec tout cela.

Mais je regrettai rapidement ma décision, car si la matinée était destinée à Bella, le reste de la journée me fut destiné. Il y eut d'abord les magasins de chaussures, ou nous en sortîmes après deux heures, où je fus sommé d'essayer prés de quarante paires de chaussures. Quarante paires ! Mais heureusement elle ne m'en fit acheter seulement cinq. Ensuite, vinrent les magasins de vêtements. Surtout que le soleil était contre moi, dés que nous entrâmes dans la galerie marchande, le soleil commença à faire son apparition, donc nous avions dû passer le reste de la journée dans la galerie à courir dans les divers magasins à la recherche de la perle rare. Elle me fit acheter tout et n'importe quoi, des cravates, des tee-shirts, des pantalons de toute sorte, des jeans, des chemises, de tout les modèles et de toutes les couleurs, des costumes, des vestes, je crus un moment que l'on refaisait toute la garde-robe de Forks. Ma carte de crédit n'avait jamais était autant utilisée en une journée.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment Ken, elle me fit entrer dans presque tous les magasins. Quand elle me faisait essayer une chemise, je devais mettre plusieurs jeans ou pantalons pour savoir lequel irait le mieux avec, c'était ainsi avec presque tous les vêtements. On dut également retourner plusieurs fois dans des magasins de chaussures, car quand elle voyait que je n'avais aucune chaussure pour aller avec un pantalon, un pull ou je ne sais trop quoi, au lieu de laisser le vêtement au magasin nous devions partir à la rechercher de la paire de chaussures adéquate. A chaque fois que nous sortions d'une boutique, les vendeuses nous sortaient des ''Revenez nous voir bientôt'' ou encore des ''A la prochaine, vous verrez nous aurons des articles introuvable ailleurs'' et je lançais des regard apeurés, à l'idée de refaire ceci, à Bella qui me répondait la plupart du temps par un sourire d'excuse.

C'est après six heures d'enfermement dans cette galerie marchande, qu'Alice décida, car nous n'avions pas le droit de nous plaindre, que nous en avions fini pour aujourd'hui. Nous étions arrivés devant la Ford de Bella.

« Nous avons un petit problème, il n'y a pas assez de places dans le coffre pour tous les achats » dis-je.

« Eh bien, mets les sur les places arrières »

« C'est déjà fait Alice » répondit Bella. « Je pense que nous ne pourrons pas tout prendre avec nous » expliqua Bella.

« Bon, laissez-moi faire » souffla Alice exaspérée. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de chance que nous.

« J'ai la solution, Alice se met derrière et prend des sacs sur elle vu qu'elle prend le moins de place d'entre nous. » ris-je en pensant à Alice perdue sous les tonnes de paquets.

« La prochaine fois, nous prendrons plusieurs voitures, ainsi nous pourrons acheter encore plus de choses » s'extasia Alice.

La voiture était pleine à craquer. Mais le retour se fit encore une fois sous la bonne humeur, Nous avions rejoint Alice pour chanter ce qui passait à la radio.


	12. Chapitre 9: Chez des vampires Leçon 2

Chapitre 9: Chez des vampires - Confiance sur l'oreiller.

Nous venions de revenir de Seattle avec Alice et Bella, en plus d'un millénaire d'existence je n'avais jamais été autant fatigué qu'en cet instant. Alice Cullen était une vrai tornade à elle seule, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Bella au départ avait rechigné à nous accompagner. Et je comprenais encore mieux pourquoi elle n'était guère enchantée à l'idée de servir de poupée Barbie, étant moi-même devenu le Ken officiel d'Alice.

Ils étaient tous rentrés de leur partie de chasse et nous attendaient dans la villa. Emmett et Jasper étaient devant la télévision à s'acharner devant un jeu vidéo. Devant l'air qu'affichait Emmett, je compris rapidement qu'il était en train de perdre. En effet, Emmett aimait la compétition et il était un très mauvais perdant, s'il perdait la partie, je pouvais être sûr d'avoir un réveil mémorable le lendemain matin. Esmée, quant à elle, était dans la cuisine à préparer quelque chose à manger et Edward était devant son piano à composer une énième mélodie pour Bella. D'ailleurs, cette dernière partit le rejoindre pour prendre place à ses cotés. Je ne vis pas Carlisle, je supposai donc qu'il était dans son bureau comme à son habitude.

« Alors cette journée ? » rit Emmett avec un large sourire plein de sous-entendu. Ce vampire était déconcertant, il arrivait à passer d'un air revêche à la bonne humeur en quelques secondes.

Je m'affalai à ses cotés sur le canapé.

« Intéressante, on va dire » répondis-je las, il ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à son jeu vidéo. Ils étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de guerre et j'avais vu juste, d'après les scores, Jasper dominait son frère très largement. J'entendis la mélodie du piano changer.

Je me levai et m'avançai vers la salle adjacente pour écouter Edward jouer de la musique sur son piano. C'était magnifique, il jouait la _Toccata en D mineur_ de Bach, j'étais là, adossé au mur à le regarder, seul, comme à son habitude, il jouait divinement bien, je trouvai cela presque enchanteresse. Bella, qui avait la tête posée contre son épaule, soupirait d'aise plusieurs fois. La façon qu'il avait de jouer me rappeler quelque chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi. La musique que jouait Edward et sa façon de jouer reflétaient ses sentiments, je compris alors qu'il avait du mal à rester éloigné loin de Bella et que, présentement, il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais que je te joue Zéphyr ? » me demanda Edward en me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Pourquoi pas, un petit Ray Charles ? » proposai-je.

« D'accord, va pour _Hit The Road Jack_, Bella tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme. _Hit The Road Jack_, je ne pensais pas qu'il appréciait ce genre là et encore moins que Bella savait chanter.

« Edward, franchement, tu as vu comment je chante »

« Allez Bella, fais-moi plaisir, tu chantes très bien en plus » supplia Edward avec une moue faussement affligée.

« Bon, allons-y » céda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils débutèrent la musique, j'avais les yeux écarquillés, je ne savais pas que Bella chantait aussi bien. Elle avait un timbre de voix qui me donnait des frissons, Bella, sur ce plan là, n'avait pas changé, elle se sous-estimait à longueur de journée. Je vis Edward regarder sa femme avec fierté quand lui même commença à chanter et qu'il donna la réplique à Bella. Ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux, je pouvais comprendre que plus rien n'existait à part eux deux, ils étaient dans leur bulle. A cet instant, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je fus atteint de mélancolie. Bien que la présence d'Edward me fasse du bien, cette mélancolie sous-jacente me miner le moral, quand bien même l'atmosphère ne l'y prêtait pas. A la fin de la chanson, plusieurs personnes applaudissèrent, c'était Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper qui entouraient le couple.

« C'était magnifique » dit Carlisle.

« Et très émouvant » renchérit Esmée avec une admiration non feinte envers ses enfants.

« Tout va bien Zéphyr » s'enquit Jasper.

« Oui merci » dis-je avant de m'éloigner, je ne voulais pas que l'on s'attarde sur moi. Nessie arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Je mangeais avec Nessie, mais bizarrement Jacob n'était pas avec elle, quand je lui posai la question, elle me répondit.

« Il est parti soutenir Emily, elle ne va pas très bien depuis la mort de Sam et après ils ont une sorte de cérémonie Quileute en l'honneur de l'ancien Alpha ou seul les loups de la meute sont conviés ».

Nous continuâmes à discuter de sujets plus plaisants pendant toute la durée de notre repas. Esmée s'était encore surpassée. Cette fois, elle nous fit le plat préféré de Nessie, une omelette avec des champignons, de la tomate et divers poivrons.

----

Je montai dans ma chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour me détendre. J'allais vers la chaine stéréo d'Edward et je mis l'album _Love Session _du groupe Silk. Je fermai les yeux et je laissai la musique atteindre mon âme, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit.

L'eau brûlante sous ma peau me fit énormément de bien, la fatigue disparaissait à mesure que l'eau ruisselait sur chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. C'était un monde de bien-être où je voulais demeurer ma vie entière, oublier les vampires, oublier les Tollec, oublier tous ces ennuies qui remplissaient ma vie, oublier que ma vie n'était pas celle que j'aurais voulu. Tous ces problèmes, pourquoi n'étais-je pas simplement un homme ? Avec des problèmes d'humain, des envies d'humain, une vie humaine. J'étais las, la vie d'Immortel, bien que remplie de moments agréables, d'une vie riche en découvertes et en spiritualité n'était pas faite pour moi, elle n'avait jamais été faite pour moi, on oubliait facilement les choses simples de la vie. Je rêvais d'une vie simple, une petite ferme perdue dans les montagnes à faire pousser ce que je voulais, à occuper mes journées comme je le souhaitais sans craindre que les Tollec ne débarquent pour vous enfermer dans leurs geôles, sans craindre un hypothétique retour d'Akasha, une vie où la seule question qui me tourmenterait le matin serait de savoir si je ferai une bonne récolte.

Après m'être savonné, je sortis de la douche pour me brosser les dents, lorsque j'eus fini, la chanson _Don't Go_ qui était en train de tourner s'arrêta pour laisser place à _11__th__ Hour_ de Lamb of God. Quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre et avait mis l'album _Ashes of the Wake _de Lamb of God. J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et je sortis voir qui cela pouvait bien être.

Lathisha était devant la chaine stéréo en train d'augmenter le son.

« Bonsoir » me dit-elle aguicheuse avant de me sauter dessus et de m'embrasser férocement.

Tout d'abord surpris de la voir ici, je lui répondis rapidement trop content de la retrouver. Mais ce baiser avait quelque chose d'étrange, je ne le comprenais pas, il avait cette urgence que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Enfin bon, je laissai de côté mes divagations pour me concentrer uniquement sur celle que j'aimais. J'allais enfin avoir ce que j'attendais depuis plus de deux semaines. Nous avions une relation très physique tous les deux, pas autant que celle qu'ont Emmett et Rosalie, mais depuis que je l'avais sauvée, je me sentais obligé de l'avoir dans mes bras, deux semaines sans sentir le corps de Lathisha contre le mien était une véritable torture, quinze jours sans pouvoir jouir de ses belles formes, trois cent quatre-vingt heures sans être avec elle étaient un supplice pour nous deux.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque tandis que l'une de mes mains se positionna sur le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi et approfondir notre baiser. Je descendis sur ses fesses et je les empoignai pour la soulever, elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et je la collai au mur.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée Lathisha » dis-je d'une voix rauque de désir. Mon désir venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. Jamais avant nous n'avions eu si peu de moment à nous, nous étions toujours ensemble, mais depuis quelque temps je la sentais s'éloigner. Mais elle me démontrait à chaque fois que mes doutes étaient inexistants, qu'ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Je m'attaquai à son cou, toutes les parcelles de sa peau offertes à ma bouche y passaient, sa peau m'avait manqué, j'eus peur un instant d'en avoir oublié le goût. Je lui enlevai son débardeur afin de goûter sa poitrine, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, je fondis sans retenue sur son sein droit le prenant dans ma bouche avec avidité.

Je l'emmenai sur le lit, je croisai son regard fiévreux, elle n'attendait qu'une chose tout comme moi d'ailleurs, unir nos corps dans cet instant qui sera le nôtre. Je fis tomber ma serviette, je l'allongeai sur le lit et je me plaçai sur elle entre ses cuisses et je repris l'exploration de son corps avec ma langue.

« Au fait, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as changé de musique ? Je ne pense pas que du métal soit le plus conseillé pour faire l'amour, ça manque un peu de romantisme, enfin, si cela peut te faire plaisir. Tant que tu es là tout le reste n'est que broutille » ris-je tandis que je continuais à l'embrasser. Je fis descendre ma main vers les boutons de son jean. Les détachant un à un, je fis passer ma main dans son jean pour me saisir de sa féminité. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir tandis que je lui caressais délicatement sans être trop pressant jouant avec ma langue sur son corps, elle n'aimait pas être prise pour un objet, c'était une femme qu'il fallait chérir et je la chérissais de tout mon être.

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour cacher ce que nous faisons, je n'ai pas envie que les autres m'entendent crier ton nom ou je ne sais trop quoi, et je n'ai surtout pas envie de faire l'amour avec toi tout en sachant qu'ils entendront tout ce que nous dirons et ferons » souffla-t-elle. Elle-même explorait chaque parcelle de mon corps avec ses mains, qui ne faisaient qu'accroitre mon désir.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas cela qui va les empêcher de nous entendre. L'ouïe des vampires est très développée, ils peuvent entendre chaque murmure, distinguer chaque voix derrière n'importe quel vacarme » dis-je tandis que je m'occupais plus d'elle de façon plus délicate, plus douce, voulant lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'en donner. Tandis que je m'apprêtais à retirer complètement son jean elle se raidit. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention sur le coup, mais quand en l'embrassant elle ne réagit pas, je commençai à m'inquiéter, je retentai plusieurs fois, mais rien.

« Ça va ? » m'enquis-je. Je relevai les yeux vers elle. Elle arborait une mine déconfite.

« Tu veux dire que même derrière cette musique, ils nous entendent ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils en ont connu d'autre dans leur existence, ce n'est pas nous qui allons les choquer » souris-je alors que je continuais d'enlever son jean, elle m'arrêta dans mon mouvement.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour avec toi tandis qu'ils pourront entendre tout ce que nous faisons. » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Mais, je ne te comprends pas, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger lorsque que tu m'as sauté dessus à l'abbaye alors que Ding était juste derrière à nous attendre » ronchonnai-je à mon tour.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, Ding ne pouvait pas nous entendre alors qu'ici ils vont m'entendre pousser même le plus petit des soupirs » Elle se leva et se rhabilla prestement.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire ça Lathisha, ça fait plusieurs fois que l'on commence pour ensuite s'arrêter d'un seul coup, tu sais à force de me pousser dans mes retranchements, je vais mourir de frustration » ris-je.

« Mais non, tu y survivras, va » dit-elle avant de ramasser les affaires qu'elle avait avec elle.

« Tu ne restes pas ? » m'enquis-je déçu à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille déjà.

« Je reste uniquement si tu te tiens sage » répondit-elle en éteignant la musique.

« Comme tu veux » promis-je à contre-cœur et elle vint se placer dans mes bras.

« Ne m'en veut pas Zéphyr. Tu sais, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, vous me manquez tous les deux, c'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée de le faire sachant que des vampires nous écoutent juste à côté »

« Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne t'en voudrai, mais qui c'est ce nous ? » demandai-je interloqué.

« Bah, Princesse et toi » répondit-elle en pointant mon bas ventre du menton. On entendit un rire tonitruant dans la maison qui fit vibrer les murs. « Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais » ajouta-t-elle avant de poser ma tête sur mon torse. Je remontai le drap sur nous pour nous couvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je en désignant un joli bracelet en argent qu'elle avait autour du poignet.

« C'est un petit cadeau que je me suis faite, je me promenais à Florence et je l'ai trouvé dans une petite boutique d'antiquité donc je me le suis achetée » dit-elle évasive. « D'ailleurs, j'espère que je peux te faire confiance avec toutes ces femelles dans cette maison »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, t'ai-je déjà donné matière à douter de moi ? » protestai-je.

« Dois-je te rappeler Tatiana ? » me contra-t-elle en relevant la tête pour me faire face.

« On ne va quand même pas revenir là-dessus, je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé, tu as fait des conclusions trop hâtives. Ça fait plus de deux siècles maintenant, tu vas me le rappeler encore longtemps ? » demandai-je triste par le peu de confiance qu'elle avait envers moi.

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse et elle se mit à somnoler, moi je repensai à tout cela.

----

Syrie 1808.

J'étais dans la région du As-Suwayda au sud de la Syrie pour revoir une amie. Tatiana, elle avait fui avec son clan les Balkans1, les clans vampiriques de la région subissaient des attaques de la part des Lycans.

----

Bulgarie 1806.

C'était un jour d'hiver en Bulgarie, nous étions avec Lathisha à _Veliko Tarnovo__2_, on disait qu'à cette époque de l'année, l'ancienne capitale du Second Empire Bulgare était magnifique, les festivités battaient leur plein. C'était une fête commémorant le jour de l'enterrement de l'empereur byzantin de Constantinople3 Baudouin Ier4 il y avait six cent ans de cela. En effet pour l'occasion, un spectacle de chant mêlant danse et lumière avait été organisé, le premier de son genre, qui deviendra par la suite une tradition pour cette ville. Nous étions en train de manger dans une petite Taverne sur la place du village, nous avions commandé des _shopska salata__5_ quand je sentis l'aura de plusieurs créatures.

« Lathisha, viens avec moi, il y a un rassemblement de plusieurs créatures, il semblerait qu'ils soient prêts à se battre. » chuchotai-je pour que personne ne nous entende.

« Mais laissons les s'entretuer si ça les arrange » dit-elle en continuant de manger indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, allez vient » ris-je en la prenant par le bras. Elle rouspéta un peu mais me suivit. Je payai nos commandes au tavernier et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt où les affrontements avaient lieu. Ma surprise quand nous arrivâmes. Un clan de vampire, composé de quatre membres, était entouré d'une dizaine de loup-garou. En temps normal, ils n'étaient pas aussi dociles, je sentais en eux quelque chose de plus, un lien invisible qui n'était chez aucun autre membre de leur espèce, les voir ainsi réunis était étrange. En effet, étant un peuple nomade et étant très belliqueux, ils ne pouvaient se rassembler en meute.

« Lathisha reste là, je vais m'occuper de cela rapidement » dis-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur le front.

« Oui, mais dépêche-toi que l'on finisse ce que l'on a commencé, je ne vais pas gâcher cette sortie à cause de quelques buveurs de sang et de sac à puce » râla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir par terre en dessinant des motifs quelconques.

Je m'envoyai entre les deux groupes.

« Bonjour à vous, je pourrais savoir ce que fait une meute de Lycan ici même à s'en prendre à des vampires ? » demandai-je aimablement.

Le gros loup du milieu fit un pas vers moi me dominant de toute sa masse.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Tollec » grogna le gros loup gris.

« A ce que je vois tu connais les Tollec, je comprends pourquoi tu as une telle essence. Tu dois faire partie des premiers contaminés je suppose »

« Oui, j'accomplis ce pour quoi je suis né, détruire les vampires, je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants de la lune qui se laissent vivre en oubliant ce pourquoi ils existent » dit-il fièrement.

« Mais Akasha n'est plus, toute cette guerre ne sert plus à rien » tentai-je de le raisonner.

« Elle reviendra, sois en sûr, et pour son retour elle vous tuera tous et seul les plus braves d'entre nous pourrons siéger à ses côtés ». Il se présenta en position d'attaque. « Je veux bien te laisser la vie sauve, car aujourd'hui je ne suis pas là pour m'en prendre aux tiens, je suis venu accomplir ce qui devait être fait depuis longtemps déjà » me menaça-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela, chacun a droit de vivre en paix sans être persécuté par d'autre »

Il se lança donc, mais il prit de plein fouet le bouclier que j'avais formé autour de moi. Je m'approchai de lui et je lui touchai le museau pour l'envoyer en Asie. Je créai un autre bouclier, mais cette fois autour des membres de sa meute pour qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir ou s'en prendre à moi. Je leur donnai le même traitement qu'à leur chef. Je les dispersai aux quatre coins du monde. Je me retournai vers les vampires, qui me regardaient incrédules.

« Vous allez bien ? » m'enquis-je auprès d'eux. Celle qui semblait être le chef du clan s'approcha de moi.

« Oui merci de nous avoir sauvés, je crois qu'on serait mort à l'heure actuelle sans votre intervention. Je me présente, je suis Tatiana » elle me tendit sa main que je serrai en lui retournant son sourire. « Et voici, Marc, Victor et Isen » elle me présenta le reste de son clan. Nous discutâmes pendant un moment encore jusqu'à ce que Lathisha, excédée par l'attente, me rejoigne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure et monsieur discute avec des vampires » râla-t-elle.

« Lathisha, je te présente ... »

« Ouai, ouai, salut » lâcha-t-elle sans prêter le moindre regard aux vampires. « Viens, on y va » grommela-t-elle en me tirant par le col.

« Au revoir et faites attention à vous » lançai-je.

J'eus l'occasion par la suite de les revoir plusieurs fois et de me lier d'amitié avec Tatiana.

----

J'étais donc à Zalaf6 pour leur rendre visite. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, étant très occupé avec les affaires du clan, je n'avais pas eu le temps de leur rendre visite. Ils habitaient dans les hauteurs de la ville, dans une magnifique maison que leur clan avait construit lui-même.

J'étais arrivé devant sa porte, elle n'avait jamais aimé que j'entre à l'improviste chez elle, donc j'avais renoué avec les habitudes humaines pour ne pas la déranger. Dés que j'eus frappé un coup à la porte, elle s'ouvrit rapidement avant que je ne puisse en faire d'autre, Tatiana me faisait face avec un air triste.

« Tatiana, que t'arrive-t-il ? » demandai-je inquiet.

« Les ... le loup » bredouilla-t-elle avant de fondre d'un sanglot sans larmes dans mes bras.

« Chut » tentai-je de la calmer. « Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé » continuai-je alors qu'elle se calmait.

« C'est Charles, le Lycan qui nous avait attaqué en Bulgarie, il est revenu. Nous avions réussi à nous défendre, mais les miens on était tué pendant le combat » sanglota-t-elle. Je la serrai un peu plus dans mes bras, bien qu'elle ne sente que très peu la prise que je lui faisais, je pensai ce geste rassurant. Cette guerre n'en finira-t-elle donc jamais. Akasha enfermée ces querelles continuaient quand même.

« Je suis là, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été présent pour te venir en aide, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il reviendrait se venger. Pardonne-moi, par ma faute ton clan a été décimé »

« Mais tu es là maintenant, tu ne vas plus me laisser ? » me demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi.

« Non, bien sûr que non » la rassurai-je.

« Mais j'ai peur que tu partes, regarde-moi, je suis un vampire et toi un homme, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas » chuchota-t-elle avant de partir dans un nouveau sanglot. Cette femme, si joyeuse et pleine de vie, était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même.

« Ne dit pas ça, tu sais très bien que je t'aime, tu es ... » dis-je alors que Lathisha venait d'arriver. Mais Tatiana ne me laissait pas finir en m'embrassant sans que je l'eus voulu. A cet instant, Lathisha disparut. Je me libérai de Tatiana en me dématérialisant pour m'échapper de son emprise.

« Tatiana, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » je la regardais incrédul. « Pourquoi .. » mais je compris, quand elle m'avait dit que je ne l'aimais pas, je ne pensais pas qu'elle voulait parler de cet amour-là. En plus, Lathisha … « Non Lathisha » m'écriai-je. « Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela ... » bégayai-je. Je partis à la recherche de Lathisha pour lui expliquer le malentendu.

----

J'étais dans mon salon, un plaid posé sur le dos, à regarder les flammes se mouvoir, je venais de recevoir une lettre de Tatiana, cela faisait trois mois depuis l'incident à Damas. Je n'avais pas osé revoir Tatiana pour qu'elle s'explique, car Lathisha l'aurait mal pris, j'avais eu du mal à la convaincre que je n'y étais pour rien et elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler d'elle en ce moment. J'ouvris donc la lettre et je commençai à la lire.

**Mon tendre Zéphyr,**

**Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te forcer à m'embrasser, non pas que je le regrette, mais j'ai mal agi, je m'en rencontre désormais. Oui, je t'aime, oui je t'ai aimé dés le premier jour où je t'ai vu dans la forêt ce jour d'hiver 1806. Et je t'ai aimé encore plus lorsque tu nous as sauvé mon clan et moi, je ne peux renier mes sentiments pour toi. Mais je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir agi ainsi, c'était puéril, je n'ai pas tenu compte de tes sentiments, j'ai été puérile dans ma manière d'agir j'en conviens, mais lorsque tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai occulté tout le reste et je t'ai sauté dessus, je me suis trompée sur l'amour que tu me portais, j'aurais dû m'en douter du fait de ce que tu ressentais pour Lathisha, mais je ne pouvais raisonner mon cœur. Je voudrais aussi que tu demandes pardon de ma part auprès de Lathisha pour avoir joué avec vos sentiments, j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera un jour pour ce que je vous ai fait. Zéphyr, tu es quelqu'un de bien, ta condition te fait aimer toutes les créatures aussi viles qu'elles puissent être, et c'est pour cela que je t'admire. Mais je t'en supplie viens me voir, je préférerais avoir ton amitié que rien du tout, Il y a une phrase de Bachâr Ibn Burd, qui dit ''demeure seul, ou alors, si tu choisis l'amitié accepte l'ami tel qu'il est''. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas je ne le supporterais pas surtout après ce que je t'ai fait, je n'ai plus que toi, les miens étant mort, tu restes mon dernier ami. Je me sens extrêmement mal. Je ne supporterais pas que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir avec moi, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas.**

**Ton amie, Tatiana****.**

« Si tu lui réponds ou si tu vas la voir, plus jamais tu ne me verras » m'avait menacé Lathisha en entrant dans le salon.

A ces mots, je jetai la lettre dans le feu et je contemplai la lettre de mon amie partir en fumée. Lathisha vint s'asseoir sur mes cuisses et je l'entourai du plaid en la serrant contre moi. Nous regardâmes, pendant un long moment, les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, collés l'un à l'autre emmitouflés dans ce plaid.

« Désolée » souffla-t-elle les yeux rivé sur les flammes.

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai promis de te rendre heureuse peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera, tu comptes bien trop pour moi, toi seule compte » murmurai-je dans un souffle à peine audible pour ne pas déranger la quiétude de la pièce.

Elle m'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête dans mon cou puis commença à sombrer dans dans le sommeil.

----

Je serrai un peu plus Lathisha dans mes bras, ce jour-là, j'avais failli la perdre et plus jamais je ne voulais revivre cela.

****

1 - Région de l'Europe du Sud-Est

2 - Ville au nord de la Bulgarie

3 - Capital de l'empire Byzantin, l'actuel Istanbul

4 - Empereur de Constantinople de 1204 à 1205

5 - Salade a base de charcuteries et de fromages

6 - Ville au Sud de la Syrie


	13. Chapitre 10: Chez des vampires – Leçon 3

Chapitre 10: Chez des vampires – Une Journée mouvementée.

J'avais passé une nuit épouvantable. Bien qu'ayant dormi dans les bras de Lathisha, je me levais contusionné et avec un léger mal de tête. Je regardai Lathisha dormir paisiblement, elle avait l'air soucieuse ainsi. Je ne m'attardai pas là-dessus, car dès que j'eus ouvert les yeux, elle en fit de même.

« Bon matin mon ange »

« Bonjour » marmonna-t-elle groggy.

Je lui donnai un long baiser, j'avais besoin de l'embrasser, de peur de ne plus la voir pendant un moment, j'avais besoin de la sentir vivante, besoin de savoir qu'elle était présente.

« C'est le moyen pour moi de te remercier d'être restée avec moi » souris-je quand j'eus détâché mes lèvres des siennes.

« Je veux bien être remerciée encore une fois » dit-elle d'un ton léger qui me rassura quelque peu, mais me rassurer de quoi ? J'avais cette peur qui grandissait en moi sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, je n'avais aucun signe du fait qu'elle s'éloignait. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois. « On se voit plus tard » ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » demandai-je en la retenant par le bras, j'avais l'impression de ne plus passer assez de temps avec elle. J'avais l'impression de ne plus la connaître, elle s'éloignait de moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire, mais son comportement envers moi n'avait pas changé. ''Tu es bête Zéphyr, c'est simplement le fait de passer peu de temps avec elle qui te rend paranoïaque'' pensai-je.

« Oui, je suis désolée, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler, mais je reviens bientôt » m'expliqua-t-elle avant de s'éclipser. ''Voilà une journée qui commence très bien'' songeai-je. Je mis les mains derrière ma tête et je regardai le plafond morose.

« C'est décidé, je ne sors pas de cette chambre aujourd'hui » marmonnai-je bougon. Mais c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas me faisant sursauter sur le lit.

« PETITE CHOSE FRAAAAAAGILE » cria Emmett qui était entré dans la chambre. Il tira sur le drap que j'avais sur moi, mais j'eus le temps de mettre une couverture avant de me retrouver nu devant lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches pauvre crétin, je suis complètement nu là-dessous » m'exclamai-je de mauvaise humeur.

« Oh aller ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur, elle reviendra bientôt et ne fait pas ta chochotte, j'en ai vu d'autre tu sais » s'esclaffa Emmett. Je le regardai la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. « En fait non, ce que je voulais dire ... »

« Ouai ouai, j'ai compris » le coupai-je. Je m'en allais vers la salle de bain en emportant la couverture avec moi ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation, je n'étais pas d'humeur mais il me suivit tentant à tout pris de me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire bien que je le savais déjà.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ce que je voulais dire c'est ... »

« Mais il n'y a pas de mal à cela, chacun ses expériences, je n'ai rien contre » répliquai-je avec un large sourire aux lèvres, il n'y avait pas meilleur remède qu'Emmett pour chasser la morosité. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, je savais que cela ne l'arrêterait pas, mais je pensais qu'il n'allait pas insister, enfin pas tout de suite du moins. Mais c'était mal connaître Emmett, il enfonça la porte.

« Zéphyr » dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma bouche pour que je ne puisse pas répliquer et en m'attrapant le bras pour que je ne puisse pas me déloger de son emprise. ''Fichu vampire'' pestai-je. Donc j'attendis l'air désintéressé par ce qu'il allait dire. Il me regarda avec un air qui se voulait sévère, mais ce que je voyais, c'était simplement Baloo qui tentait de se montrer impressionnant. « Tu as mal compris, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que la nudité ne me dérange pas surtout quand on est aussi bien batti que moi » continua-t-il avec un sourire fier. Je le regardai encore une fois d'un air faussement désintéressé et il me relâcha. Mais il resta prostré devant moi sans rien dire.

« Et tu penses qu'être dans une salle de bain avec un autre homme qui s'apprête à prendre sa douche ne prête pas à confusion ? » soufflai-je quand il se rendit enfin compte d'où il se trouvait en lançant des regards un peu partout.

« Quoi tu as honte de quelque chose ? Princesse a peur de se montrer ? » ricana-t-il avec son air victorieux.

« Non c'est juste que prendre des douches entre hommes ou devant un autre homme n'a jamais été dans mes habitudes » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Donc maintenant si tu veux bien, je voudrais prendre ma douche **seul **» finis-je en insistant sur le mot ''seul'' vu qu'il ne bougeait pas. « Rosalie, vient récupérer ton homme » soufflai-je, mais il avait disparu avant que je n'esquisse le moindre geste, je partis donc fermer la porte et je me mis sous la douche.

Une fois ma toilette terminée, je me rendis dans ma chambre où je vis deux boites préparées avec un petit mot dessus.

**Voilà tes habits pour aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour.**

**Alors, je t'explique, les vêtements dans la boite bleue sont pour ce soir et les vêtements dans la boite rouge sont pour la journée. **

**Tu n'as pas intérêt à ouvrir la boite bleue avant 18h ce soir, attention je le verrai si tu ne m'écoutes pas et je demanderai à Emmett de t'en empêcher.**

**Bisous vampirique ! **

**Alice.**

Mieux valait ne pas contrarier Alice quand elle donnait des ordres explicites. Je m'emparais de la boite rouge et j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Je descendai donc dans le salon rejoindre les autres. En effet, aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour, c'était l'anniversaire de mariage d'Edward et Bella, aujourd'hui, cela faisait vingt cinq ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Pour leur noce d'argent, ils comptaient renouveler leurs vœux. Donc cette journée était pour les hommes de la famille, moi inclus, une sortie à Port Angeles pour la journée spéciale Cullen. A vrai dire, j'en avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Pour cette occasion beaucoup de leurs amis étaient invités. Le clan des Denali, le clan égyptien qui n'avait pas pu se libérer la dernière fois, le clan des Irlandais, le clan des Amazones ainsi que la meute de Jacob.

Ils étaient tous afférés à faire quelque chose, je partis dans la cuisine prendre un petit quelque chose à grignoter et je rejoignis Nessie qui était devant la baie vitrée.

« Bonjour »

« Ah Zéphyr, bien dormi ? » demanda Renesmée.

« On va dire que j'ai connu meilleur matin » dis-je vaguement. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, suis-je obligé de tout révéler à Nessie quand je lui parle ?

« C'est ce que j'ai vu, un problème ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non ce n'est rien, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui. Comment se porte la demoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Elle a un peu peur à vrai dire. Je suis aussi morte de trouille que pour mon propre mariage » rit-elle.

« Peur que ta malchance te rattrape une nouvelle fois ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas, de tous les défauts de ma mère du temps où elle était encore humaine, il faut que je tombe sur celui-là »

« Selon Edward, il n'y a pas que celui-là qu'elle t'a donné » la taquinai-je.

« Mais mon père ne sait pas reconnaître les belles voitures quand il en voit une. Ma Ford Mustang est mon petit bébé » s'esclaffa-t-elle. « D'ailleurs pour mon père, si la voiture ne monte pas à plus de 150KM/h en une seconde, elle n'en vaut pas le coup, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il faut aller parler mécanique »

« On parle de moi la ? » intervint ce dernier.

« Papa » le salua Nessie avant de lui poser une bise sur la joue. « Zéphyr, on se voit plus tard » me dit-elle en me gratifiant d'un salut de la main que je lui retournais.

« Bonjour Edward »

« Bonjour Zéphyr, alors tu es prêt pour tout à l'heure ? » me demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

« Me préparer pour ? »

« Alice ne t'a rien expliqué ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non rien du tout »

« Je pense que tu devrais attendre le retour de ma sœur, si elle ne t'a rien dit, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, j'ai envie que mon mariage se passe bien » rit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils. Que m'avait-elle encore préparé ? « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du shopping et encore moins quelque chose de dangereux » continua-t-il hilare. Cette fois il avait l'air mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder.

« Un problème Edward ? » le poussai-je à dire ce qu'il voulait.

« Eh bien » commença-t-il vraiment mal à l'aise. Je commençai à craindre ce qu'il voulait me dire, en temps normal Edward n'était pas aussi soucieux en ma présence. « Hier soir, sans le vouloir j'ai capté les pensées de Lathisha, à propos de son bracelet et ... » il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à la suite.

« Dit le comme ça vient » insistai-je.

« Elle t'a menti, on lui a offert, un homme lui a offert, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui » finit-il de but en blanc.

« Mais non, tu dois te tromper, elle devait penser à autre chose en même temps » ris-je.

« Je ne crois pas, je pense ... »

« Non Edward, je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais tu as mal compris ses pensées, je connais Lathisha, jamais elle ne me mentirait » le coupai-je fermement. Il opina et s'en alla.

Ma mauvaise humeur venait de refaire surface.

J'appris par Nessie qu'Alice avait emmené Bella pour la préparer tandis que Esmée, Rosalie et Leah étaient parties préparer l'endroit où se déroulait la cérémonie. A vrai dire, on ne m'avait rien dit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant de secret avait lieu autour de ce mariage, peut-être voulaient-ils faire la surprise à Edward ? Enfin bref cela étant dit, je me posai beaucoup de questions sur ce que devait me dire Alice, cela avait peut-être un rapport avec la boite bleue ? J'avais décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur quand Emmett me sauta dessus pour me dire.

« N'y compte même pas »

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, Edward ne me reparla pas de Lathisha. Voilà plus de cinq siècles que j'étais avec Lathisha, jamais je n'ai eu à douter d'elle, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Certes elle paraissait distante, mais elle avait sûrement ses raisons, je n'étais pas son bourreau, elle avait sa vie aussi.

La matinée s'alternait entre préparatif du mariage et accueil des invités. Le clan Denali était le premier à arriver. Suivi ensuite des Irlandais. Plusieurs des Loups étaient arrivés. Il y avait Laure, Quil, Jacob, Seth et Wapi. Les relations entre les modificateurs et les vampires s'étaient énormément améliorées. Malgré leurs divergences et leur régimes alimentaires, entre les deux groupes un profond respect s'était tissé, ils ne s'ignoraient plus et avaient des discutions entre eux. Cela donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir, j'espérai au fond de moi que toutes les créatures qui peuplaient cette terre pourraient vivre en harmonie sans vouloir à tout bout de champs se jeter à la gorge.

Les Amazones vinrent en dernier, dès qu'elles furent arrivées, elles partirent chasser avec les Irlandais au Canada. Tandis que le clan Denali partirent rejoindre Esmée ou Alice pour aider à la préparation du mariage.

Le déjeûner avec des loups étaient quelque chose qu'on ne voulait vivre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Cinq géants de plus de deux mètres mangeant la ration alimentaire d'une semaine en un repas. Je les soupçonnai d'en profiter un maximum étant donné qu'on leur offrait la nourriture, je croisai le regard Edward, et il m'offrit un sourire en guise de réponse.

Après le déjeûner, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward et moi nous allâmes à Port Angeles pour leur journée Cullen, il n'avaient pas voulu me dire ce en quoi consistait cette journée, j'appris également qu'Edward ne savait pas en quoi elle consistait, donc ce fut au volant de ma AC - Cobra 427 Replica que m'avait acheté Lathisha qu'avec Jasper nous suivions Edward, Emmett et Carlisle qui eux étaient dans l'Aston Martin DBS.

Jasper était de très bonne compagnie, malgré sa nature solitaire qu'il avait cependant réussi à combattre grâce aux années de vie en communauté avec les Cullen, au départ Jasper était avec eux simplement par amour pour Alice, mais encore une fois l'arrivée de Bella a changé toutes ses perceptions. C'était quelqu'un de très intelligent, avec une très grande culture, j'appris qu'il avait un certain goût pour l'histoire, j'appris qu'il était officier dans l'armée lors de la guerre de sécession, mais j'appris également qu'il avait une très grande connaissance sur les guerres dans le monde, les raisons qui ont poussé les peuples à se combattre. Il pouvait rivaliser avec les plus grands spécialistes du monde dans ce domaine.

Nous étions enfin arrivés à Port Angeles. Emmett ne tenait plus en place, ce fut la première fois que je voyais Carlisle agir comme un père de famille plutôt qu'en chef de clan. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu, mais Emmett semblait très pressé d'y arriver.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te porte ? Nous y arriverons beaucoup plus vite comme ça » m'avait dit Emmett excédé par la vitesse à laquelle nous avancions dans les rues de Port Angeles. Il avait réitéré sa demande plus d'une quinzaine de fois avant que Carlisle lui demande, enfin que dis-je exige, qu'il se taise et me laisse tranquille sous peine de rentrer à la villa et d'aider les femmes dans leur travaux. Je l'avais remercié chaleureusement, car s'il m'avait posé la question ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus j'aurai cédé.

J'avais également pu observer une nouvelle facette de Jasper. Celui-là avait bien caché son jeu, qui aurait cru que derrière ce vampire réservé se trouvait un vampire passionné par les jeux d'argent.

Nous nous étions arrêtés dans un bar pour que je puisse consommer quelque chose, je n'en avais pas réellement besoin, mais Carlisle m'avait dit, qu'il valait mieux que je prenne quelque chose maintenant, car où nous allions, je n'aurai pas d'autre occasion de me désaltérer. C'est dans ce bar que je partis prendre quelque chose pour la route avec les incessants commentaires d'Emmett sur ma pauvre condition d'humain. Tout d'abord, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Edward avait crié sur Jasper, lui disant de ne pas aller sur la machine à sous, mais celui-ci avait répondu qu'il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps, qu'il s'était calmé. Grave erreur, en effet, si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais dit que ce bar était un bon endroit pour prendre quelque chose, car pour un vampire de corpulence moyenne, Jasper était sacrément fort et surtout très obsédé par son jeu. Les ordres directs de Carlisle n'y changeaient rien, il avait avec Emmett tenté de le faire décoller de sa chaise par la force sous le regard moqueur des autres clients, mais il y était bien accroché. Ce fut seulement quand Edward l'avait menacé d'appeler Alice et de tout lui raconter sur le champ s'il ne se levait pas tout de suite qu'il eut raison de son obsession. Donc nous pûmes sortir de là sans autres incidents.

« Edward » l'appelai-je et il se retourna pour me faire face. « Alors tu as réussi à savoir où ils nous emmenaient ? » demandai-je.

« J'ai simplement compris que nous allions faire quelque chose qui nécessite l'emploi de pistolet et de peinture, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela puisse être »

''Donc comme ça ils avaient prévu une sortie paintball'' pensai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que le paintball ? » m'interrogea Edward et je lui montrai des images mentales ce que qu'était le painball.

« Mais c'est sûrement une version vampirique qu'ils vont nous proposer » ajoutai-je à haute voix.

« Excuse mon petit frère Zéphyr, tu sais, avant de rencontrer Bella, Edward vivait comme un ermite au fond d'une grotte » s'esclaffa Emmett.

« Oui et maintenant ils vivent à deux dans la grotte » renchérit Jasper hilare.

« Laissez votre frère tranquille, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a mieux à faire dans sa chambre que de jouer au paintball » ajouta Carlisle en réprimant un rire.

« Faut dire que les discours sur la situation économique au proche-orient prend du temps, je m'étonne encore que Bella ne se soit pas enfuie en courant à écouter Edward toutes ces nuits » rit Emmett sans vergogne.

« Oui Edward est bien du genre à monologuer tout seul pendant des heures pour s'écouter parler » ajoutai-je tout aussi hilare que les autres.

« Bon vous avez fini de vous payer la tête du marié » dit Edward exaspéré en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez.

La suite de la route continua ainsi en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Quand nous fûmes enfin arrivés dans un terrain vierge. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi nous avions dû aller aussi loin pour cette partie, mais Jasper m'avait expliqué que c'était pour fuir la folie des femmes, car quand ils s'agissaient d'organiser quelque chose elles devenaient de vraies furies surtout si on se trouvait dans leurs pattes. Il m'avait également expliqué que c'était en quelque sorte leur zone privilégiée pour les sports autre que le base-ball.

« D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'un truc que je ne comprends pas, comment voulez-vous que je joue avec vous avec mes piètre aptitudes » demandai-je.

« En fait, on avait pensé que tu aurais pu arbitrer la partie, en temps normal, c'est Esmée qui s'en charge, mais là, elle est un peu occupée » répondit Carlisle penaud.

« Ouf, j'ai cru un instant que j'allais devoir vous courir après, arbitrer ça m'arrange » dis-je avec un large sourire. En effet, les jeux de guerre n'ont jamais été mon truc. « Mais en quoi consiste mon rôle dans l'histoire, car avec mes faibles aptitudes humaines, je ne vais pas voir grand chose » ajoutai-je. A cet instant je vis Edward souffler.

« Tu vas comptabiliser les points, nous allons organiser une chasse au vampire. Edward est la cible » m'expliqua Jasper. Je ris devant la tête que faisait Edward.

Emmett m'expliqua ensuite les règles, en fait, il n'y en avait pas vraiment, c'était surtout pour donner un côté plus humain au jeu.

« Mais la tête rapporte dix points, le cœur cinq, le reste du torse deux et toutes les autres parties de son corps un point » ajouta-il. Il ne tenait plus en place, ils établissaient des stratégies avec Carlisle et Jasper pour mieux contrer le don de télépathe d'Edward.

La partie commença, ce fut impressionnant, surtout du fait que je ne voyais rien et ne comprenais rien, ce n'était plus du paintball, c'était devenu du ''tout-ce-qui-passe entre-mes-mains-ball''. En effet tout y passait, de la terre, de l'eau, des fois un peu de peinture, des branches, des feuilles, une fois même je crus avoir vu passer devant mes yeux un oiseau. A la fin, je comptais les points, Emmett était dans un état lamentable, je dus même redemander plusieurs fois si ce n'était pas Emmett la cible. Donc à la fin Carlisle fut déclaré vainqueur.

Il était 16 heures quand il fut décidé que nous devions y aller, un mariage sans marié n'était plus vraiment un mariage. Je fis le voyage de retour en compagnie d'Emmett. Bien qu'Emmett était quelque fois exaspérant, je l'appréciais beaucoup, il avait le don de vous faire partir dans des éclats de rire pour un rien, c'était quelqu'un avec qui on aimait passer du temps car on ne se prenait pas la tête en sa présence. Je compris également quelque chose à son sujet, je compris pourquoi la plupart du temps il se comportait comme un enfant, certes c'était son caractère, mais c'était surtout pour combler le manque affectif qu'avait Rosalie de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Emmett était quelqu'un de vraiment bien et d'affectueux.

Arrivés à la villa, Alice m'attrapa par la manche et elle m'envoya dans la chambre d'Edward pour que je commence à me préparer. Je pris donc une douche et ensuite je pris la boite bleue pour savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je fus surpris en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans, je descendis donc les marches des escaliers pour demander à Alice ce que ceci voulait dire. Elle était dans le salon à discuter avec le clan des égyptiens qui venait d'arriver.

« Alice qu'est-ce que cet accoutrement ... »

« Zéphyr » hoqueta une voix. Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui avait prononcé mon nom. Eh bien, j'allais de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui.

« Tatiana » dit-je surpris qu'elle soit la, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau clan. « Ma belle, tu es radieuse, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps » dis-je heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien.

« Oh Zéphyr » éclata-t-elle d'un sanglot sans larme en se jetant dans mes bras qui nous fit tomber à la renverse. « Si tu savais comme Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé à Zalaf, je m'en veux énormément, j'ai tout gâché entre nous » ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir dans ses sanglots. Je caressais ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Tu sais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, c'était plutôt l'incompréhension qui dominait, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour ne pas être venu te voir » tentai-je de la calmer.

« Tia, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda un vampire qui était assez énervé de la voir se jeter dans mes bras. Elle se releva en m'adressant un sourire.

« Benjamin, je te présente Zéphyr, un ami, enfin si je peux encore l'appeler ainsi » répondit-elle tristement avant d'ajouter « Je l'ai connu il y a plusieurs années et j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible à Lathisha et à lui, c'était avant que je rejoigne Amun ».

« Enchanté, je suis Zéphyr et contrairement à ce qu'elle vient de dire, je la considère toujours comme mon amie » souris-je avant de reposer mes yeux sur elle, elle me regarda émue.

« Bon, je pense que les retrouvailles seront pour plus tard » impatienta Alice. « Les vêtements que tu as trouvé sont bien les habits du patriarche orthodoxe, car c'est toi qui va marier nos deux amoureux »

« Et c'est juste maintenant que tu me le dis » soufflai-je dépité.

« Bah en fait, c'était surtout pour que tu ne puisses pas refuser » ajouta Alice minaude, avec son air de chien battu.

« Qui ta fait croire que j'allais refuser ? Pour une extralucide tu me déçois beaucoup Alice » la taquinai-je sans vergogne. « On se voit plus tard Tatiana, enfin c'est Tia maintenant je suppose » dis-je en me tournant vers elle et elle acquiesça vivement de le tête avant de repartir vers le vampire qui devait être son compagnon.

Je partis donc dans la chambre me préparer, entre temps Alice m'expliqua qu'Edward et Bella voulaient officialiser leur union sous toutes les formes et sous toutes les religions, que c'était une manière pour eux de montrer qu'ils s'appartenaient sous toutes les coutures et qu'ils seront à jamais ensemble.

Après avoir mis mes apparats, je descendis dans le salon, la fête allait se dérouler dans une petite clairière perdue dans la forêt de Forks. Il semblerait que c'était à cet endroit qu'Edward et Bella avaient vécu les plus grands moments de leur vie.

Nous étions arrivés à la clairière, elle avait été décorée pour l'occasion, selon les exigences de Bella, tout devait être simple. Un plancher en bois avait été installé où se dressait au-dessus un arche fait de branches, de divers arbres, torsadées entre elles où s'ajoutaient des centaines de petites fleures de toutes les couleurs donnant un effet d'arc-en-ciel. C'est ici qu'allait se passer la cérémonie il y avait des chaises installées un peu partout, Bella n'avait pas voulu que le reste de la cérémonie se passe ici pour ne pas abîmer l'endroit.

Je m'étais placé derrière un petit pupitre où il y avait également marqué sur une feuille les psaumes que je devrais réciter pour l'union des deux Cullen, les psaumes étaient écrits en russe, une chance pour moi que je savais le maîtriser. Derrière moi était placé dans un coffret les deux couronnes, c'était deux couronnes imbriquées l'une contre l'autre, une était en osier et l'autre en or. Il y avait également une bouteille de vin, je l'ouvris pour sentir ce qu'il y avait dedans, car je voyais mal ces deux-là boire du vin. C'était un mélange de sang et de vin, bien qu'ils avaient une sainte horreur de la nourriture ''humaine'' ils voulaient à tout prix respecter la tradition.

Tous les invités venaient de se placer, je fus encore une fois surpris de voir les loups et les vampires se mélanger sans aucune animosité, Renesmée était devant à gauche portant dans ses mains un petit coussin où les deux alliances étaient posées. Rosalie était quant à elle un petit peu en retrait avec un violon à la main pour commencer à jouer la _Marche Nuptiale_ de Wagner quand les mariés arriveront. En effet, il avait été décidé qu'ils entreront ensemble dans la clairière main dans la main en signe de continuité et non de commencement. Rosalie débuta la musique, ce qui voulait dire que nos deux tourtereaux n'étaient pas loin. C'est à ce moment-là que le soleil fit son apparition et le couple avançait vers nous. Pendant leur avancée, je commençai à réciter les psaumes. La clairière avait un côté magique, on aurait dit que les dieux assistaient au mariage, leurs peaux brillaient en millier de petits diamants quand le soleil vint taper sur Bella et Edward.

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux en face de moi, je commençai donc la bénédiction pendant qu'ils se passèrent la bague au doigt. Se regardant dans les yeux, on pouvait y voir tout l'amour qu'il se portait

« Edward, voilà maintenant vingt cinq longues et belles années que tu es officiellement mien, par cette bague je souhaite continuer encore le plus longtemps possible à être celle qui fera chavirer ton cœur et qui te rendra heureux, je souhaite être celle qui t'épaulera, celle qui t'aimera sans condition, celle qui sera là pour toi, celle que tu aimeras. Car il y a vingt sept ans quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois dans cette petite cafétéria du lycée de Forks tu as exercé sur moi cette fascination et encore maintenant là devant moi tu me fascines. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'est l'amour et je le redécouvre chaque jour dans tes bras. Maintenant que je suis avec toi je ne peux plus me passer de toi tellement je t'aime. Quoi qu'il arrive je n'aimerais que toi. Avant lorsque j'étais encore humaine j'étais une vrai fontaine, mais c'était des larmes dû à une réaction physiologique, depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je ne compte plus les heures où je pleure parce que tu me manquais. Tu es mon unique amour et je ne sais pas comment te prouver combien tu comptes pour moi. Je t'aime Edward. »

« Bella, pendant plus d'un siècle j'ai été seul, pour moi l'amour n'était pas important, j'avais d'autre priorité, j'ai toujours pensé que je serai à jamais seul, mais j'ai compris désormais pourquoi je l'étais, car tu n'existais pas encore, je suis né beaucoup trop tôt, c'est pour cette raison que je suis devenu immortel, c'était pour te retrouver. Maintenant je t'ai trouvée, depuis ce jour toi aussi tu exerces cette fascination qui m'éblouit. Depuis vingt sept ans, ton beau visage a mis dans mes yeux de la chaleur, à chaque fois que je suis à tes cotés, j'ai des frissons qui me parcourent. Par cette bague je réitère mon engagement envers toi. Je t'aime Bella, je vis depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, tu me l'as embellie en me donnant une merveilleuse fille et en étant à mes cotés depuis si longtemps, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour avoir autant de chance qu'une aussi divine créature m'ait acceptée, tu es tout pour moi Bella et je ferai tout pour toi, tout pour te rendre heureux. Quand je te regarde dans les yeux l'avenir est beau et plein de promesse. Quand je t'ai dans mes bras je suis à ma place, je pense que même avant de te connaître je t'aimais déjà. Je t'aime Bella »

A ses mots, ils échangèrent une nouvelle fois leur alliance. Cette échange d'alliance était le symbole extérieur de leur complémentarité. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux je posai les couronnes sur leur tête.

« En ce jour d'août. Madame Isabella Marie Swan Cullen et Monsieur Edward Anthony Massen Cullen. Je vous déclare une nouvelle fois mari et femme et ce pour le reste de votre éternité, vous serez ensemble dans l'adversité, dans tout les moments de bonheur, car en vous voyant on comprend une chose, c'est que le bonheur de l'un réside dans celui de l'autre et pour que l'un soit heureux l'autre doit être présent. Vous êtes complémentaire et par cette coupe que je vous tend ce lien invisible qui vous lie déjà puissant se renforcera » finis-je en leur tendant une coupe du mélange. Je crois qu'en cet instant ils étaient en train de pleurer, des larmes invisibles coulaient sur leurs joues marmoréenes. Des qu'ils eurent fini de boire ils s'embrassèrent, par leur baiser on aurait dit qu'ils n'attendaient que cela. Leur bonheur était palpable, toutes les personnes ici présentes s'étaient rapprochées. Je dus me gratter la gorge pour leur faire comprendre où ils étaient, car si je les avais laissé faire, ils auraient commencé à se déshabiller devant tout le monde.

Après la cérémonie, toute leur famille vint les féliciter, toute l'assemblée était émue. Et c'est dans la joie que l'on retourna vers la villa pour célébrer comme il se doit ce mariage.

La fête battait son plein, Bella et Edward nous offrirent la première danse sur une douce valse, ils tournoyèrent légèrement mais en parfaite harmonie, ce n'était pas une danse parfaite, mais venant de ces deux-là, leurs petits pas avaient tous un sens. Puis sans trop savoir pourquoi un grésillement se fit entendre et la musique changea pour laisser place à _The Twist_ de Chubby Checker. Bella et Edward se regardèrent avec une moue incompréhensive quand vinrent interrompre leur danse Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle. Ils avaient improvisé une petite chorégraphie Twist sous le regard amusé de tous les invités.

Après une minute à faire les fous sur la piste, la musique changea une nouvelle fois, c'est au son des violons que trois vampires venaient d'apparaitre. La musique laissa place à _Untouched _de The Veronicas. Rosalie, Alice et Esmée s'avancèrent en poussant les garçons hors de la piste.

« Laissez les personnes qui savent danser sur la piste, on ne veut pas d'amateur ici » dit Alice avec un air ennuyé en posant les mains sur ses hanches avec Rosalie et Esmée sur ses côtés, elles avaient pris un air de pimbêche qui était drôle à voir. Elles commencèrent à se déhancher en parfaite synchronisation. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, toute l'assemblée était bouche bée devant l'audace des vampires.

Ce petit jeu continua ainsi pendant encore un bon moment, les musiques s'enchainèrent avec différents danseurs. Même les loups s'y mirent. Tout d'abord Quil, Paul, Jacob et Leah entrèrent sur la piste en grognant, les Amazones vinrent se placer devant eux en retroussant les lèvres, j'eus cru un moment qu'ils allaient se jeter dessus sachant qu'ils se jaugèrent avec férocité quand _Kung-Fu Finghting_ de Carl Douglas débuta et nos amis commencèrent une danse mêlant disco et arts martiaux sans aucune cohérence. Ce qui fit pousser un éclat de rire dans toute l'assemblée.

La fête se finit sur un Madison, la musique _Last Night _de Burnett tournait et tous se prêtèrent au jeu.

Il était trois heures quand la fête se termina, les invités vampires restèrent encore pour discuter avec les Cullen. Les Quileutes s'éclipsèrent dans leur réserve pour la nuit et pour ma part je m'en allais dans ma chambre pour dormir.

Cette journée m'apporta quelques réponses concernant mon avenir.


	14. Chapitre 11: Chez des vampires – Leçon 4

Chapitre 11: Chez des vampires – Si j'avais su ...

Nous étions le surlendemain (vendredi 15 août 2031) des noces d'argent de Bella et d'Edward. Ils étaient partis hier sur l' Ile de Wakaya dans les Iles Fidji. On avait convenu, avec les autres membres de la famille Cullen, que je pourrai leur offrir leur voyage de noce. Je leur avais prêté mon bungalow sur mer éloigné de la civilisation pour leur tranquillité. Il y avait Jasper et Alice qui étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, les yeux dans les yeux, enfermés dans leur monde, Rosalie et Esmée étaient sur l'ordinateur du salon tandis que leurs époux étaient partis à Seattle, chercher quelque chose. Quant à moi, j'étais au bord de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau en compagnie de Tia à discuter de tout ce qui nous passaient par la tête, peut-être pour rattraper le temps perdu, notre discussion pouvait passer du temps qu'il fait ou qu'il fera, la couleur du ciel, la taille et l'apparence des nuages, de la famille Cullen, de leur attache et leur lien avec les autres vampires de leur espèce, de musique, de nos goûts en matière de vêtements, mes goûts alimentaires, tout les sujets qui pouvaient alimenter une conversation étaient abordés et quand notre discussion vint sur Lathisha, je me tendis un peu.

« Lathisha n'a pas apprécié ce que je vous ai fait » me fit-elle remarquer avec un regard d'excuse.

« Pas vraiment » ris-je au souvenir de la colère noir qu'avait poussé Lathisha quand je l'avais retrouvée. « J'ai dû la convaincre pendant toute une semaine que je n'aimais qu'elle et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle dans ma vie et, quand j'avais enfin réussi à lui faire comprendre, j'avais dû la retenir de force pour qu'elle ne retourne pas te voir, elle voulait te démembrer »

« Je pense que c'est ce que je méritais au fond »

« Dit pas ça, d'une part je ne vois pas comment avec ces frêles mains elle aurait pu t'arracher la tête, les Immortels ont quelques tours de passe-passe dans leur manche, mais nous ne sommes pas des surhommes. Et, d'autre part tu n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer Benjamin »

« Oui » fit-elle dans un souffle et son regard s'illumina à la mention de son compagnon.

« D'ailleurs raconte-moi, ce qui est arrivée après que je t'ai quitté » demandai-je.

« J'étais rongée par la culpabilité » elle leva sa main avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit pour que je la laisse continuer, ce que je fis sans autres protestations. « J'avais agi comme une imbécile, j'avais perdu mon clan et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait que je perde également un ami très cher » ajouta-t-elle le regard plein de regrets pour cette époque que je considère comme lointaine.

« Je dois te présenter mes excuses également je crois, ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre n'était pas convenable, mais je ne voulais pas perdre Lathisha »

« Ne t'en veux pas, c'est tout ce que je méritais de toute façon. Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'avais essayé de me reprendre en main en quittant Zalaf pour Le Caire où j'ai fait la connaissance de Kebi un jour où je chassais, nous avons sympathisé, je lui ai raconté mon histoire en omettant de mentionner ton nom, car j'avais du mal à ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie quand je repensais à tout ce que j'avais fait. Quand je chassais je me contentais du minimum, je n'avais plus goût à rien, donc faire la connaissance de Kebi était quelque chose de bénéfique pour moi, la nouveauté a toujours été un bon remède pour moi. Elle m'a ensuite présentée à son compagnon Amun, un vampire froid mais qui avait un bon fond quand on le connaissait un peu. Donc de fils en aiguilles, j'ai intégré leur clan, il m'apportait un certain réconfort et en leur compagnie j'avais plus de facilité à contrôler mes émotions, donc j'ai rapidement pris un masque taciturne, presque détâchée pour tout ce qui arrivé autour de moi. »

« Raconte-moi comment tu as fait la connaissance de Benjamin » demandai-je pour qu'elle ne commence pas à se morfondre encore une fois. J'avais eu du mal à lui faire comprendre, hier, que je ne lui en voulais pas, je ne voulais pas tout recommencer.

« C'était lors d'un de nos déplacements en Europe pour rendre visite à des amis d'Amun. C'est au moment où je m'étais éloignée pour me retrouver seule et réfléchir que j'ai fait la connaissance de ce jeune humain, plein de joie de vivre qui déteignait sur moi. J'ai tout de suite été attirée par lui, pas seulement pour son sang, même si je n'avais pas bu depuis plus d'une semaine, mais parce qu'il me détendait. Je suis venue plusieurs fois le voir faire ses tours. C'était un artiste de rue qui pouvait modeler l'eau de plusieurs façons. Donc, après plusieurs visites, j'ai réussi à l'approcher et discuter. Avec lui, je retrouvais un peu de gaité et de joie de vivre, il m'était plus facile de sourire en sa présence. Amun m'a interrogée, à maintes reprises, pour savoir ce que je faisais toute seule, mais je préférais garder cela pour moi, comme un jardin secret, ma petite clairière de tranquillité. Jusqu'au jour où Amun m'a suivie, et le voit. Il a décidé de le transformer pour voir ce que donnerait son aptitude, à déformer l'eau sans la toucher, une fois devenu vampire. Bien que j'étais en colère qu'il ait violé mon sanctuaire en me suivant, j'étais heureuse qu'il décide de le transformer, car je le voulais avec moi, pour moi, pour l'éternité. »

« Et après cette morsure glaciale, lorsque que j'ai rouvert les yeux et croiser le regard de Tia, au-delà de cette soif qui m'obsédait, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Et depuis ce jour, nous ne nous quittons plus, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je souffrirai encore mille maux si cela me permettait de rester encore longtemps avec ma Tia » venait d'intervenir Benjamin.

J'avais appris à le connaître, c'était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait facilement accorder sa confiance, il voyait toujours la vie du bon coté et était d'un naturel joyeux qui n'avait de borne que son insouciance. C'était un vampire sympathique. Toute la journée d'hier, il nous fit une démonstration de son don de manipulation des éléments. Il avait une confiance en lui inégalée, doublé d'un caractère indépendant très fort.

« Zéphyr, je suis heureux des changements que tu as opéré chez Tia, je ne l'avais jamais autant vu rire que depuis qu'elle t'a retrouvé » sourit-il en regardant sa compagne un regard tendre. « D'ailleurs, j'ai ça pour toi c'est en remerciement à ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira » ajouta-t-il en me tendant une sculpture de glace, elle représentait une femme tenant au ciel un petit soleil dans les mains.

« Merci, c'est magnifique, mais tu sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps » Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla avec Tia qui me fit un petit signe de la main avant de le suivre.

Je restais encore un moment, là, à sentir le soleil sur ma peau, il était rare qu'il veuille bien se montrer donc j'avais décidé d'en profiter un maximum. Le reste de la semaine se déroula ainsi avant que les derniers invités s'en aillent.

Bella et Edward étaient revenus le lundi de la semaine suivante, mais on avait senti un froid entre les deux.

« Que s'est-il passé encore ? » avait demandé Esmée avec un regard sévère pour son jeune fils.

« Encore la même chose » souffla Bella résignée, mais pas en colère.

« Edward, après toutes ces années, tu ne peux toujours pas l'accepter ? » le réprimanda gentiment Carlisle.

« Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi mon amour, mais j'ai du mal à ne pas avoir de remord là-dessus » s'excusa platement Edward. Je venais d'avoir une idée pour aider ces deux-là, mais il va falloir attendre que je récupère mes capacités, Edward ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Durant les jours qui s'en suivirent, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Lathisha, je me faisais un sang d'encre en pensant qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ou qu'elle m'en veuille d'avoir approché Tia. Mais j'essayai de positiver en me disant que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose Dong m'aurait prévenu, même si mes frères et sœurs l'appréciaient peu, il n'aurait pas laissé arriver quelque chose, donc elle devait avoir un empêchement avec le clan.

Les noces de Bella et d'Edward m'avaient fait prendre conscience que le moment était venu de demander la main de Lathisha. J'espérai que par cet acte elle prendrait enfin conscience que je lui étais entièrement dévoué et qu'aucune autre femme pourrait lui faire de l'ombre. Je montai dans la chambre pour récupérer le téléphone que m'avait prêté Lathisha. Je composai le numéro du cabinet, après plusieurs sonneries, elle décrocha.

« Bureau de monsieur Wind, que puis-je pour vous » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Bonjour Martha » dis-je en étouffant un rire.

« Ah ! Monsieur Wind, bonjour » s'exclama-t-elle légèrement affolée. « Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé sur l'autre ligne ? »

« Je n'aurai pas eu le loisir de vous surprendre en plein sommeil » ris-je.

« Excusez-moi, c'est assez calme en ce moment et sans le vouloir je me suis assoupie » dit-elle penaude. Je savais qu'elle s'endormait souvent au bureau, mais la surprendre était quelque chose de drôle je devais le reconnaître.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vous appelle, car j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez livrer quelque chose »

« Évidemment, je vous écoute »

« Allez dans mon bureau, au fond du tiroir en bas à gauche, vous trouverez un petit écrin vert, je voudrais que vous me le fassiez parvenir »

« Où dois-je l'expédier » me demanda-t-elle.

« Au bureau central des postes de Port Angeles »

« Au nom de Rizeph Diwn ? »

« Oui et j'aimerais qu'il me soit envoyé le plus rapidement possible »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en occupe personnellement »

« Merci, Au revoir Martha »

« Au revoir monsieur Wind » à ces mots nous raccrochions.

Les jours passèrent et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Lathisha, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je demander à Ding ce qu'il se passait au risque d'offenser Lathisha ? Ou devais-je attendre ? Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire.

*

Lundi 8 septembre 2031

Aujourd'hui, nous allions à Port Angeles récupérer les décorations commandées par Alice pour plusieurs anniversaires en commun. C'était l'anniversaire de Renesmée le 10 septembre, l'anniversaire (humain) de Bella le 13 septembre ainsi que son anniversaire (vampirique) le 10 septembre, pour calmer les ardeurs d'Alice, il avait été décidé d'organiser une seule fête pour les trois, car si les membres de sa famille l'écoutaient n'importe quoi serait propice à faire la fête. J'avais décidé de les accompagner pour récupérer l'écrin que j'avais demandé à Martha de m'envoyer. Une fois toute les affaires récupérées, nous retournions à la villa.

Nessie essayait tant bien que mal de faire changer d'idée à Alice sur comment allait se dérouler la (petite) sauterie. Elle avait réitéré cette discussion plusieurs fois sans vraiment réussir à faire changer d'avis Alice qui était, cette fois-ci, soutenue par Emmett.

----

« J'ai vu comment ton anniversaire allait se dérouler et je peux tout de suite te dire que se sera une pure merveille » s'écria Alice en venant vers nous. J'étais en train de discuter avec Nessie et Rosalie, qui avait Léa sur ses genoux, quand Alice déboula comme une tornade pour nous annoncer comment on allait passer les anniversaires. « Alors tout d'abord, nous aurons un clown » Nous avions les yeux grand ouverts.

« Quand tu dis clown, un vrai clown ? Le nez rouge, les grandes chaussure et la salopette ? » demanda Nessie.

« Il fera sûrement office de punch » ris-je.

« Quel comique tu fais Zéphyr, si je n'étais pas déjà morte je serai en train de suffoquer tellement je ris » dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. « En fait, je sais que Nessie a toujours aimé les clowns donc j'en ai demandé un »

« Je n'ai plus 5 ans tante Alice » rétorqua l'intéressée.

« Et alors, ça va être drôle, mais j'ai vu qu'il risquerait d'avoir peur, donc il faudra être gentil, surtout toi Rosalie. »

« Mais pourquoi demander à un clown de faire l'animation ? Emmett cherche n'importe quelle occasion pour faire le pitre, au moins là, il aura une bonne raison pour se donner en spectacle. » demandai-je.

« Une autre vision, on connait tous les penchants destructeurs de notre cher Emmett, donc mieux vaut ne pas le laisser faire » répondit-elle. « Donc après on aura une Piñata ... »

« Bon, c'est l'anniversaire de qui là ? Le mien ou celui des jumelles » la coupa Nessie dépité.

« Le tien, mais rien n'empêche de s'amuser, en plus il y aura des Piñata pour humain et des Piñata pour vampire en titan. »

Elle continua encore un bon moment à nous sortir ses idées complètement loufoques, ce n'était plus une fête d'anniversaire, mais un carnaval en fin de compte. Je pensais même qu'à un moment, elle allait inviter un club de samba pour rivaliser avec le carnaval de Rio, mais Edward me défendit d'en faire la remarque à haute voix, car Alice en serait bien capable, suite à cela, Alice était devenue intenable, elle courrait dans toute la maison en donnant des ordres pour que l'on prépare telle ou telle chose.

----

La fête fut néanmoins une réussite, Emmett avait un peu boudé au départ, du fait qu'Alice ne lui ait pas proposer de faire le clown, en rétorquant qu' il serait bien meilleur que ''ce minable humain'' selon ses mots. Mais, en fin de compte, dès que le clown eut commencé ses tours, il était en admiration devant lui pire que les enfants, c'était drôle et touchant à voir.

Comptez sur Jasper pour foutre en l'air les fêtes d'anniversaire, même si cette fois il n'avait pas voulu croquer quelqu'un, le voir s'acharner sur la Piñata était quelque chose de tordant surtout avec un Emmett qui lui donnait de fausses indications. Cela lui a valu la destruction de la baie vitrée, il allait s'attaquer au garage, mais Carlisle fut assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. Cela ce termina en un tournoi de lutte entre Emmett et Jasper quand le clown fut parti.

*

Thanksgiving

Ce jour était spécial pour moi. En effet, c'était ce jour où avec Lathisha nous nous sommes avoués les sentiments que nous avions l'un envers l'autre. Ce jour était le notre, nous mettions tout de coté pour nous retrouver pendant une semaine complète, seuls, sans rien pour nous déranger, que ce soit les membres du clan, nos obligations en tant qu'Immortels ou je ne sais quoi encore. Même une attaque des Tollec n'aurait pu nous déranger, le fait de nous couper de toutes communications nous y aider beaucoup aussi. Pendant cette semaine, nous, enfin elle, moi je m'occupais simplement de couper quelques légumes et mettre du sel quand il en manquait, étant tout ce que je sache faire, préparions différents plats, la plupart du temps cela finissait à la poubelle, car même si elle était plus douée que moi, il y avait de fortes chances que cela soit mauvais, mais elle s'entêtait à vouloir à tout prix préparer quelque chose de bon. Mais on s'en accommodait parfaitement, car même si ce que nous mangions, le peu que nous arrivions à sauver, n'était pas savoureux, nous passions un bon moment et c'était ce qui nous importait. Ensuite, nous faisions des balades aux quatre coins de la Terre, à discuter, rire, plaisanter et nous lancer des défis les plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Il y en avait un qui nous plaisait tout particulièrement, c'était de trouver l'endroit le plus fou et le plus improbable pour faire l'amour. Tout était permis, mais évidemment, je gagnais la plupart du temps, ayant le don pour camoufler nos présences, je pouvais sans problème l'emmener dans un hall de gare en France, une galerie commerciale aux États-Unis, un marché en plein air en Chine, un aéroport au Mexique sans que personnes ne nous voient ou nous entendent.

Mais, voilà plusieurs mois que je n'avais aucune nouvelles d'elle, ce jour, plus que les autres, j'étais triste, en temps normal je pouvais contrôler mes émotions, mais là je n'y arrivais pas et surtout je ne voulais pas, je n'avais pas la force de combattre ma tristesse donc je la laissais me submerger, mais je faisais des efforts pour ne pas accabler ce pauvre Jasper, bien qu'il puisse effacer les émotions, cela lui demanderait énormément pour supprimer ma peine.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais pu faire pour qu'elle m'ait tourné le dos, qu'avais-je fait de répréhensible ? Mais c'est là que je compris, j'avais oublié Tia, je l'avais mise de côté, car je ne pensais pas que Lathisha pouvait mal le prendre vu qu'elle avait un compagnon.

*

Cette journée fut exténuante tant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnelle. Physique, car j'avais passé la journée avec Emmett et Jasper au _Qwest Field_ pour assister à un match de football américain. C'était quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant, les hommes se frappaient dessus sans raison aucune – enfin je crois – pour avoir un ballon ovale. Par moment, ils plongeaient sur l'herbe pour poser la balle près une ligne et tout le monde se levait pour hurler, ce que je fis, voulant me prêter au jeu et surtout ne pas attirer les regards haineux des autres hommes ivres de boissons et d'énergies accumulées en regardant les joueurs se taper dessus. Mis à part l'incompréhension totale du jeu – j'avais demandé à Emmett de m'expliquer le but, mais après les dizaines de questions sur le pourquoi du comment il avait préféré arrêter de répondre en me disant de me la fermer et de regarder les humains se taper dessus – donc ce fut une journée agréable, j'avais longtemps vu les humains jouer à ce sport, mais je ne m'y étais jamais attardé ayant autre chose à faire de plus intéressant.

Pour l'aller, j'avais voulu prendre ma voiture, mais Rosalie n'avait pas accepté en disant qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas emmener un tel bijou dans des endroits où l'alcool et la testostérone émoustillent les sens. Donc nous étions partis en emportant la nouvelle Jeep d'Emmett qu'il avait gagné lors du pari contre son frère, celui où j'en étais la victime.

La journée fut éreintante émotionnellement car voilà trois mois et deux semaines que je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Lathisha, elle me manquait horriblement, jamais je n'avais passé autant de temps sans la voir, sans la toucher, sans la sentir, rien, c'était une période vide. C'est complètement démoralisé que je montais dans la chambre d'Edward. Pendant des jours j'avais toujours eu l'espoir de la voir en sortant de ma douche, en allant me coucher ou je ne sais quand encore. J'avais espéré à chaque fois qu'en poussant la porte elle serait là à m'attendre avec son beau sourire sur les lèvres, mais c'était toujours la même déception qui me submergeait, plus les jours passaient, plus je cessais d'espérer. Aujourd'hui je n'espérais plus, je savais qu'elle ne serait pas derrière la porte à m'attendre. J'espérai, au fond de moi, qu'elle ne m'avait pas quittée, que ce n'était juste qu'une punition pour avoir failli à ma parole. Donc je ne répondais plus aux appels de Tia depuis deux semaines déjà, elle avait appelé à la villa, mais à chaque fois je refusais de répondre en disant que ''j'étais désolé''.

Avec les membres de la famille Cullen je feignais le bonheur, donc je cachais mes pensées à Edward et je n'avais jamais eu un aussi bon contrôle de mes émotions qu'en la présence de Jasper. Je pouvais partir dans un fou rire sans problème et tenir de longues discussions avec Carlisle sans me morfondre dans ma peine. Mais depuis une semaine, j'avais laissé tout cela de côté, j'en avais marre de jouer un jeu qui n'était pas le mien, mais tout ce que j'avais fait n'avait pas dupé les Cullen, ils avaient préféré feindre l'ignorance plutôt que je me renferme, je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour cela.

Je commençais, petit à petit, à croire qu'elle m'avait abandonné, j'avais cette oppression qui me tiraillait de toute part, je n'avais plus envie de jouer la carte du bonheur absolue, je commençais même à me demander si venir chez les Cullen avait été une bonne idée. La peine m'écrasait au plus profond de moi-même, je l'avais méritée, elle m'avait fait confiance et moi je l'avais piétinée sans une once de remord. C'est sur cette constatation que je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, mon petit coin de paradis en l'absence de Lathisha. Après avoir déversé des litres et des litres d'eau, je m'habillai et j'allai me vautrer sur le lit en repensant aux dernier mois en compagnie des Cullen et faire le point sur ma vie.

« Bonsoir Zéphyr » la voix de Lathisha venait de me sortir de ma rêverie.

« Ma belle, je suis content de te voir, tu m'as horriblement manqué » dis-je revigoré par sa présence. Un renouveau d'énergie m'assaillit en voyant Lathisha au pied du lit.

Tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs, toutes mes hypothèses s'envolèrent pour laisser place à une joie intense. Je me levai pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser.

« Mais que t'est-il arrivée, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus de trois mois ? » m'enquis-je.

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi » cracha-t-elle énervée.

J'étais abasourdi par le ton de sa voix, certes Lathisha avait un mauvais caractère, mais de là à être agressive envers moi, je ne savais plus quoi dire, elle m'avait coulé sur place, je la fixai droit dans les yeux, chose que je faisais rarement avec elle. L'atmosphère était lourde entre nous deux, aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire pour briser le silence, elle avait sûrement dû se rendre compte du ton que sa voix avait prise pour s'adresser à moi. Je devais rompre moi-même le silence, car j'étais le fautif de l'histoire, j'avais rompu la promesse que je lui avais faite en passant du temps avec Tia et, alors qu'elle venait me rendre visite, je lui faisais des reproches en sous entendant qu'elle devait me rendre des comptes.

« Excuse-moi Lathisha, je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi, c'est juste que tu m'as manqué, je n'ai jamais été loin de toi aussi longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, c'est une torture pour moi »

« Non Zéphyr, c'est moi qui te dois des excuses, je n'avais pas à te répondre aussi sèchement » elle m'embrassa, mais il était étrange, sans saveur ni chaleur. « C'est juste que j'étais un peu énervé avant de venir » ajouta-t-elle quand elle eut détâché nos lèvres.

« Un problème avec Dominique » m'enquis-je exaspéré. Si c'était encore lui il allait m'entendre cette fois. Dominique était celui du clan à apprécier le moins Lathisha, il cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour la faire enrager.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui, bien que depuis que tu es chez les Cullen il prend un malin plaisir à me faire sortir de mes gonds. En fait, j'ai eu une petite altercation avec Azune »

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me laissa sans voix, elle s'était disputée avec Azune ? AZUNE ? Non ce n'était pas possible, Azune était l'une des personnes les plus douces et des plus faciles à vivre que j'ai pu rencontrer depuis que j'avais quitté les Tollec. Elle n'élevait jamais la voix, lorsque les réunions à l'abbaye s'envenimaient elles s'éclipsaient pour ne pas prendre part aux échanges houleux. Lorsque quelqu'un avait quelque chose à lui reprocher même si elle n'était pas en tort, elle préférait laisser passer et parler quand elle aurait des preuves pour éviter les conflits. De là à me dire que Lathisha s'était disputée avec ma petite sœur m'était inconcevable.

« Attend, il y a méprise là, jamais Azune n'irait s'en prendre à quelqu'un et encore moins répondre si on s'en prenait à elle »

« Quoi ? Tu prends sa défense ? Toi aussi maintenant tu es contre moi ? » me demanda-t-elle furieuse. Elle me toisait avec un regard dur. « Moi qui viens te rendre visite pour passer du temps avec toi, tu me fais des reproches et tu me traites de menteuse, si j'avais su, je ne serai pas venue » ajouta-t-elle furibonde. Je la regardais choqué qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que d'un Azune s'emporte contre Lathisha et que celle-ci soit aussi agressive envers moi. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de moi, mais je maintiens mon emprise pour qu'elle reste dans mes bras.

« Je ne te traite pas de menteuse, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé » plaidai-je voyant qu'elle ne désirait plus rester avec moi ce qui me blessa plus que je ne lui montrai. « Tu veux m'en parler » proposai-je doucement pour ne pas qu'elle se braque et ne devienne plus agressive.

« Non, je ne me sens pas d'humeur de parler de cela »

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, tu m'as vraiment manqué, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu » la suppliai-je en lui caressant tendrement le dos pour lui faire passer tout mon amour et pour la calmer. Ce qui marcha, elle se blottit contre moi en enfouissant son vissage dans mon torse.

« Oui »

Je l'emmenai sur le lit pour la border, je lui racontai ce que j'avais fait ces derniers mois en omettant le fait que j'avais eu de la peine à chaque fois qu'en revenant dans la chambre je ne la voyais pas. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet ''Tia'', je décidais de remettre cela à plus tard.

« D'ailleurs, tu veux que je te présente la famille Cullen ? » demandai-je d'un ton léger pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais tourné la page.

« Je ne tiens pas à rencontrer qui que ce soit en ce moment » répondit-elle en calant sa tête dans mon cou, elle était étrangement câline ce soir. ''Peut-être voulait-elle simplement montrer qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas ou se faire pardonner'' pensai-je

« Je comprends » dis-je en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

C'est sur cette douce note que je m'endormis le cœur léger.

*

Après plus de trois mois sans avoir vu Lathisha, l'avoir dans mes bras paisible était un pur bonheur, une bénédiction. J'avais décidé de ne pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller et l'avoir le plus longtemps possible avec moi, contre moi, car dés qu'elle se sera réveillée, elle s'en ira. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire ma demande aujourd'hui ou la prochaine fois. Plus tard serait la meilleur option, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se braque ou se sente obligée de me donner une réponse positive ou encore de la mettre mal à l'aise si je lui posais la question maintenant à son réveil. Pendant un long moment encore je réfléchissais à la meilleur manière de présenter les choses et de lui faire ma demande, mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de le faire plus longtemps, car elle commença à remuer dans mes bras.

Je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi, elle releva la tête et m'offrit un jolie sourire, celui qui m'avait charmé, la première fois quand elle avait retrouvé le sourire et je lui retournai. Elle captura mes lèvres pour un long baiser, mais bizarrement il était avide mais sans chaleur, comme si elle voulait se prouver quelque chose. ''Je dois me faire des idées'' pensai-je. Je lui répondis tout aussi avidement en lui transmettant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

« C'est pour me faire pardonner de mettre emportée contre toi hier soir. Ce n'était pas mon intention de m'énerver, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris » murmura-t-elle en caressant ma joue. Elle me donna un second baiser tout aussi avide que le précédent. « Et celui-là, c'est pour ne pas être passée te voir » ajouta-t-elle haletante avant de me donner un dernier baiser. « Zéphyr, je suis désolée, mais je dois m'en aller, mais je te promets de revenir demain soir, je t'en prie, crois-moi » finit-elle dans une supplique presque désespérée. Je n'avais jamais douté d'elle pourquoi cela commencerait-il aujourd'hui?

« Tu n'as même pas à me le demander, bien sûr que je te crois »

Après un dernier regard elle s'en alla, c'est le cœur léger que je m'en allais me préparer et rejoindre les autres en bas.

« Bonjour tout le monde » m'écriai-je avec un large sourire.

« Bonjour Zéphyr » rit Esmée quand je vins vers elle et déposai une bise bruyante sur la joue. Je rejoignis Rosalie au salon en prenant une pomme au passage.

« Rosalie, à force de changer aussi rapidement de chaines, tu vas abimer la télévision » me moquai-je en faisant des allers-retours entre la télévision et elle. « Et surtout comment veux-tu que l'on comprenne quelque chose en changeant aussi rapidement de chaines, je suis sûr que toi non plus tu ne comprends rien. Tu veux que je fasse une crise épileptique ? »

« Ravie de te retrouver Zéphyr » sourit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi mais sans jamais arrêter de changer les chaines rapidement.

« L'amour fait des miracles, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Je veux bien te croire » répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers Emmett qui venait d'entrer en compagnie d'Alice et Edward.

« Bonjour tout le monde » lançai-je tout sourire aux vampires qui venaient d'entrer.

« Ah, la petite chose fragile a fini de se morfondre, je commençais à désespérer tu sais, Edward a une très mauvais influence sur toi, j'allais presque t'interdire d'approcher notre malheureux compulsif. » s'esclaffa-t-il tandis que son jeune frère levait les yeux au ciel.

« Zéphyr il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

« Non Alice » l'interrompit Edward.

« Il faut qu'il sache » répliqua la fée clochette en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux, ils avaient commencé une conversation silencieuse.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe » lâchai-je après plusieurs minutes.

« Non, c'est bon il n'y a rien d'urgent » répondit Edward.

« Mais ... »

« Alice » la menaça Edward.

Je n'insistai pas voyant qu'Edward ne céderait pas, je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec lui alors que la journée avait si bien commencé.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre accrochage, l'épisode ''vision pour Zéphyr'' fut vite oubliée, même si j'avais plusieurs fois imaginer ce qui aurait bien pu énerver Edward et surtout faire céder Alice, elle qui habituellement n'en démordait pas pour faire passer ses idées.

Le lendemain, vu que le temps était lui même d'accord, il fut organisé une partie de Baseball spéciale vampire, j'avais enfin pu voir les talents de joueur d'Esmée, ce qui faisait vraiment peur à voir. Moi qui pensais que c'était Emmett le joueur le plus mauvais perdant de la fratrie, je m'étais lourdement trompé, ce n'était rien comparé à Esmée, qui aurait cru que cette douce, charmante et bienveillante petit bout de femme cachait une véritable furie, les harpies étaient des enfants de cœurs à côté d'une Esmée hors d'elle.

J'avais dû me cacher derrière Carlisle pour ne pas qu'elle m'arrache la tête pour l'avoir prise en flagrant délit de coup bas, j'avais insinué, selon ses dires, qu'elle avait triché, ce qui était avéré d'ailleurs, elle avait déplacé l'une des bases pour ne pas laisser la victoire à l'équipe du docteur Cullen. Mais à la fin de la rencontre Carlisle-Esmée, elle s'était confondue en excuses trouvant son attitude choquante et honteuse, encore une fois selon ses dires. Moi, personnellement, j'ai eu la plus grande frayeur de ma vie, j'étais juste à deux doigts de faire sur moi devant le visage qu'elle avait eu, elle était effrayante quand elle s'énervait et tout cela sous le fou rire d'Emmett, Jasper et Bella.

C'est totalement exténué que je m'en allais sous la douche et j'attendis impatiemment la venue de Lathisha. La tension montait de plus en plus, les demandes en mariage n'étaient pas chose courante chez les Immortels.

Après une heure à attendre, elle était arrivée, toute pimpante et radieuse, dès que j'avais posé mon regard sur elle, j'étais sûr, je voulais m'unir à elle, je voulais qu'elle devienne madame Lathisha Minry Windshadown.

« Lathisha, il faut que je te parle » lui dis-je alors que nous étions en train de nous raconter nos journées respectives.

« Vas-y, tu as toute mon attention »

« Tu vois, je trouve les traditions et coutumes humaines débiles et sans aucune logique, mais il y en a une qui est le symbole des sentiments les plus pures et les plus beaux mais également des sentiments les plus forts, ceux que je ressens pour toi. Cette tradition est un engagement pour l'éternité, tu as donné un sens à ma vie Tish et en échange je t'ai donné ma vie » j'étais parti chercher l'écrin, je me retournais vers elle, elle s'était assise sur le lit, les jambes repliées sous elle. Je m'avançais et me mis à genoux devant elle.

« Cette tradition, bien qu'effectuée de diverses manières, je souhaite qu'elle nous unisse, donc aujourd'hui, depuis plus de cinq siècles où tu partages ma vie, cinq cents ans où je t'aime, cinq siècles où je t'ai fait don de mon cœur et où tu as su lui donner force et vitalité, pour continuer à battre, il n'a cessé de battre pour toi pendant toutes ses années. Donc, Lathisha Minry Manami voulez-vous m'épouser ? » J'ouvris l'écrin pour lui montrer l'anneau en nacre et en jade.

« Oh Zéphyr ! » souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes. « Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas » finit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Ah ... » mon exclamation passa comme une déception, mais je me ressaisis rapidement pour ne pas l'accabler. « Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'avons pas besoin de cela pour ... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » me coupa-t-elle détâchée. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne peux plus vivre dans cette illusion de faux sentiments, ta demande a levé le voile sous cette mascarade »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi Zéphyr » me dit-elle de but en blanc, ce qui me donna le même effet qu'un coup de poignard. Je venais de réaliser qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait, c'était des ''moi aussi'', des ''idem'', des ''pareillement''. Cette constatation me glaça d'effroi.

« C'est à cause de Tatiana ? Tu fais fausse route, elle n'a jamais rien ressenti pour moi, elle a déjà un compagnon et tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour moi » m'expliquai-je désespérément.

« Laisse-la de côté celle-la, elle n'est en rien la cause de mes aveux. Tu me demandais pourquoi à chaque fois je remettais cela sur le tapis, j'essayais par tous les moyens de te faire admettre que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi »

« Donc pendant toutes ces années, tu n'as absolument rien ressenti pour moi ? Ce n'est pas possible, tout ce que nous avons vécu n'est pas une illusion »

« Zéphyr, il y a deux siècles, je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments pour toi étaient faux, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me persuader que j'étais amoureuse de toi, mais il n'en est rien, c'était simplement du désir et de la gratitude que j'avais envers moi. Je suis désolée de t'infliger cela, mais ta demande en mariage m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne pourrai passer l'éternité avec toi. »

« Donc, c'est fini ? » murmurai-je à voix basse, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plus une réflexion pour moi-même.

« Désolée, tu sais que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Zéphyr, mais pas comme tu le penses. Tu as été là pour moi toute ces années, tu m'as soutenue, aidée dans les moments les plus sombres de ma vie, c'était pour cela que je ne pouvais pas te quitter, mais je ne voulais pas faire durer l'illusion » Elle me fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla.

Eh bien, si j'avais su …

Si j'avais su quoi ? Je ne l'aurai pas sauvée ? Je ne l'aurai pas aimée ? Je ne l'aurai pas aidée? Je ne l'aurai pas défendue auprès du clan ? Voilà que je me mettais à penser comme Ishar. ''Reprend-toi espèce de débile, si tu te laisses aller Ishar prendra ta place, là tu t'en mordras les doigts'' pensai-je avec amertume. Peut-être que tout cela n'est que le résultat de tout les méfaits du temps où je faisais parti des Tollec, ce n'est que le prix à payer pour toute la souffrance et le désespoir que j'avais semé durant ma longue existence. En effet, comment un être, aussi mauvais qui a causé la mort de millier d'innocents puisse prétendre au bonheur surtout après avoir tant détruit. La colère montait en moi, je n'étais pas en colère contre Tish, j'étais en colère contre moi, d'avoir laissé l'imposture (Ishar) diriger ma vie. Je fulminais intérieurement d'avoir été aussi lâche, je me demandais encore comment aurait été ma vie si Azune n'était pas intervenue dedans. Je donnais un violant coup de poing dans le mur pour faire sortir cette colère, il s'en suivit d'un léger craquement et d'une douleur lancinante.

« Zéphyr vient je m'occupe de ça » m'appela Carlisle de son bureau.

''Et voilà, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de me casser un doigt'' songeai-je avec dédain. Je me rendis donc dans le bureau de Carlisle pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. Voilà, je n'étais qu'un bon à rien, une plaie pour les gens qui me côtoyaient. Si je n'étais pas la cause de leur malheur, j'étais un boulet qui ne servait à rien juste à être assisté et ennuyer mon entourage, je toquai trois petits coups à la porte bien que c'était lui qui m'avait demandé de le rejoindre.

« Entre Zéphyr » j'entrai donc en reformant la porte derrière moi.

« Carlisle, comment dire, je crois avoir eu un malencontreux accident » dis-je penaud.

« C'est ce que je crois avoir entendu, installe-toi ici » m'invita-t-il à m'asseoir sur un petit tabouret.

Il me lança un regard plein de pitié ou de compassion, c'est selon, je savais que Carlisle était un brillant médecin, il était très doué dans ce qu'il faisait, mais le voir à l'œuvre était quelque chose, il était rapide et opérationnel, tous ses mouvements étaient effectués avec logique, il posa l'attelle sans que je ne ressente quoi que se soit.

« Voilà, j'ai fini. La prochaine fois, pour libérer le trop plein d'énergie, évite les murs » plaisanta-t-il et je lui offris un petit sourire, je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire, mais je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli ou irrespectueux. « Zéphyr, je suis désolé pour ... » tenta-t-il d'ajouter, mais je le coupai en levant la main avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

« Carlisle, c'est gentil, mais la pitié n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment »

« Je comprends, mais si tu as besoin de parler ou de te confier à quelqu'un n'oublie pas que nous sommes là, comme tu le sais nous ne dormons rarement pour ainsi dire jamais, donc n'hésite pas » plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, Carlisle avait compris que je n'avais pas besoin d'être dorloté en ce moment, cela risquait d'augmenter encore plus la haine que j'avais envers moi-même. « Tu es un ami de la famille maintenant, nous serons toujours là pour toi »

« Merci, je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant, on se voit plus tard » souris-je pour le remercier de sa sollicitude.

« Oui, repose toi bien Zéphyr, tu en as bien besoin »

Je retournais donc dans la chambre pour me reposer, car j'étais épuisé moralement et physiquement tout cela avait mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve.


	15. Chapitre 12: Chez des vampires – leçon 5

Chapitre 12: Chez des vampires – Dépression.

Depuis son départ, elle hantait mes pensées, tout mon être la réclamait, chaque fibre de mon corps pleurait la perte de Lathisha. Je m'étais mis à dessiner pour essayer, j'ai bien dit essayer, car cela ne marchait pas, de me faire sortir de ma tête cette rupture qui se jouait sans cesse dans mon esprit, encore et encore, si bien que je trouvais difficilement le sommeil.

J'avais commencé avec des formes géométriques diverses et variées, des cercles enchevêtrés les uns aux autres formant une chaine, des triangles, des rectangles pour ensuite passer aux pyramides, cône et enfin arriver à un trapèze à base sphérique dans un plan à trois dimensions. Mais cela ne servait à rien, mes pensées revenaient à Lathisha, sans que je ne puisse rien faire là non plus, et à la façon dont nous nous sommes séparés.

Je m'étais ensuite essayé à des choses plus complexes, des paysages, des objets, mais même lorsque mon esprit était accaparé par autre chose que Tish, mon subconscient prenait le relais sur mes pensées et lui ne se gênait pas pour me torturer. C'était des lieux où nous avions vécu les moments les plus joyeux comme les plus tristes de notre histoire. Et je ne parle pas des visages que j'avais dessiné, si ce n'était pas elle-même que je représentais sur mes feuilles, c'était un visage qui avait son sourire, ses yeux, je voyais même des détails qui ne m'avaient jamais sauté au yeux auparavant, mais que maintenant je me disais qu'elle faisait la même chose lorsque nous étions dans telle ou telle situation.

Cela faisait trois jours que Lathisha m'avait quitté, après la colère, j'avais laissé place au désespoir. Je ne faisais rien de mes journées, je restai dans la chambre d'Edward à dessiner et écouter de la musique. Je mangeais très peu, juste ce que m'apportait Esmée, mais bien que ce fut très bon ce qu'elle me servait, l'appétit ne venait pas, je me forçais à manger pour d'une part ne pas mourir de faim et d'autre part pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage.

Lathisha avait mis dans mes affaires deux paquets de feuilles et des crayons de couleur, je me demandais si elle avait prévu de me quitter depuis bien longtemps. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait droit au bonheur après ce qui lui était arrivé, surtout que cela était entièrement de ma faute.

**----**

C'était en 1505, les Songhaï venaient d'envahir l'empire du Mali. Avec Ramuth, nous étions venus observer l'expansionnisme d'Askia Mohammed l'actuel empereur du Songhaï. Il pacifia et réorganisa l'empire, donnant une prospérité jamais atteinte par le passé par les Songhaï. De part cette assurance, il soumit à son autorité divers peuples.

Nous étions avec Ramuth au Burkina Faso, plus précisément dans la région du Yatenga à observer les avancées des troupes Songhaï quand j'avais senti quelque chose d'étrange.

« Ramuth, tu sens ça, toi aussi ? » demandai-je.

« Non, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je sens des Tollec non loin »

« Hum » fit-il pensif. « Allons-nous en, avant qu'ils nous découvrent » suggéra-t-il.

« Je voudrai savoir pourquoi autant de Tollec sont ici sans que nous soyons attaqués. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je camouflerai ma présence et je ne ferai rien d'idiot, vas voir Tiber, explique-lui la situation et qu'il se tienne en alerte si c'est après nous qu'ils en ont » il opina et disparut.

Je partis donc moi aussi vers le lieu où se trouvaient les Tollec. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ils étaient au moins vingt cinq formant un cercle autour de quelque chose. Je m'approchais pour voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de garder. Ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi, je savais les Tollec brusques, je savais que parfois leurs méthodes étaient peu conventionnelles, mais de là à imaginer ça. L'un des Tollec tenait une lance sous la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle était recouverte de sang, je pouvais voir des plaies un peu partout sur son corps, elle avait des bleus marqués en divers endroits sur son corps, le visage enflé par les coups qu'elle avait dû recevoir. Ses habits étaient déchirer, sa poitrine était découverte, je pouvais y voir plusieurs coupures faites par les lances tandis que sa robe était remontée au niveau de sa taille laissant apparaître sa féminité ensanglantée. Elle avait une jambe cassée tandis que l'autre jambe laissait apparaître des traces de morsures. J'en conclus qu'elle avait été rouée de coups et violée sauvagement.

La colère s'insinuait en moi par vague entière. Qu'étaient-ils devenus pour s'abaisser à pareil comportement ? Lorsque je faisais encore partie des Tollec, je savais leurs agissements vils et manipulateurs, mais de là à agresser une jeune femme ? Comment étaient-ils tombés aussi bas ? Pourquoi l'empereur laissait-il ses sujets agir ainsi ? La colère me submergeait, je nageais en plein dedans.

_Ah, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as quitté les Tollec, en voilà des gens qui savent s'amuser._

_''Ta gueule''_ j'avais laissé ma colère exploser. _''Je ne veux vraiment pas t'entendre là, je ne suis réellement pas d'humeur à entendre tes commentaires désobligeants, je veux bien accepter le fait que tu sois un salaud fini, mais là c'en est trop. Tu me feras le plaisir de te la fermer''_

Je voulais exterminer les Tollec qui avaient osé toucher cette femme, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, leur broyer leur os, arracher chaque centimètre carré de leur peau, leur faire manger leur globe oculaire. Mais je n'étais plus un assassin, j'avais laissé cette part d'ombre chez les Tollec et je ne voulais surtout pas redevenir ce monstre impitoyable qui torturait ses ennemis.

Je m'avançai vers les Tollec, je touchais l'épaule de certains pour les priver momentanément de leur don et les renvoyer vers le palais. J'en avais déjà envoyé sept quand les autres se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait et s'éloignèrent de plusieurs métres sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à être à la hauteur de cette jeune femme, c'est à ce moment-là que je décidais d'apparaître aux yeux des Tollec.

Je m'abaissai pour réajuster ses habits et ainsi cacher ses atours aux yeux des autres. Plus je réajustais comme je le pouvais ses affaires, plus je découvrais de nouveaux hématomes. Ce fut quand j'eus fini qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, quand ils rencontrèrent les miens, je pouvais y lire toute la frayeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal, je vais t'emmener ailleurs pour soigner toutes tes blessures, si tu es d'accord ? » lui demandai-je doucement. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, elle venait de subir une épreuve épouvantable. Elle ne me répondit pas, je n'osais pas la porter sans son accord. « Je peux t'assurer que, là où je vais t'emmener, tu seras en sécurité, plus aucune personne ne te fera de mal, je peux te le promettre » dis-je avec toute la sincérité que je pouvais mettre dans mes paroles.

« Toi » me cria l'un des Tollec. « Réponds-moi, qui es-tu, de quelle section fais-tu partie ? » me demanda l'un des Tollec sous un ton autoritaire.

« Moi, je suis simplement celui qui va emmener cette jeune femme loin des monstres comme vous. » crachai-je avec dédain. Je reportais mon attention sur la jeune femme allongée par terre. « Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les épreuves que tu viens de subir, mais tu peux me faire confiance, jamais je ne te ferai du mal, je veux simplement ton autorisation pour te porter et t'emmener quelque part où je pourrai te soigner. » ajoutai-je le plus gentiment possible, je ne voulais surtout pas la brusquer, car si je l'emmenais de force je pourrai la traumatiser, il fallait qu'elle me fasse confiance et me donne son accord.

Des larmes commençaient à perler sur le coin de ses yeux avant qu'un flot intarissable commence à tomber sur ses joues rougies. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de la voir pleurer, elle était si faible, comment pouvait-on vouloir du mal à un être aussi fragile ?

« Je t'en prie cesse de pleurer, tu ne risques plus rien avec moi » tentai-je de la calmer. Je me promis à cet instant que plus jamais je ne voulais voir ses larmes.

« Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi tu te soucies de cette trainée ? » c'en fut trop pour moi. Je tendis le bras dans sa direction et je créais un vide autour de son visage pour le faire suffoquer. Mais je le laissais reprendre de l'air avant qu'il ne meurt. Tous les Tollec à côté de lui s'étaient placés en position de combat, mais je ne leur laissais pas le temps de m'attaquer. Je nous entourais d'un bouclier en renforçant les liaisons entre les molécules d'air créant ainsi une muraille naturelle infranchissable, quand tous s'élancèrent sur moi ils prirent de plein fouet mon bouclier.

« Essayez encore une fois d'approcher et cette fois je vous tuerai pour de bon, maintenant, disparaissez. A ce que je vois, vous faites partie de la section trois, je passerai voir votre chef ensuite ». Je reportai mon attention sur la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas arrêter de me fixer pendant tout ce temps. « Tu vois, plus personne ne te fera du mal, je peux te l'assurer, je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher ou te faire du mal, tu veux bien que je t'emmène ? » insistai-je doucement.

Elle se releva péniblement et sauta dans mes bras et pleurant de tout son soûl.

« Shhh, ça va aller, tu ne risques plus rien » l'apaisai-je autant que je le pouvais. Je la pris dans mes bras, me relevai et je fis face aux autres Tollec. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Cassez-vous ! » sifflai-je amèrement.

Je m'envolai chez moi, j'étais arrivé dans ma chambre. Je déposai la jeune fille sur mon lit qui s'était accrochée à moi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, on est dans ma chambre, je vais te soigner. » Elle releva son visage, son regard était triste. Je la déposais délicatement sur mon lit et elle me lâcha après avoir fait une inspection de la pièce pour voir si elle ne risquait rien, mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant mon vêtement. « Tu me permets que j'appelle un ami pour qu'il vienne te soigner ? » m'enquis-je. Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Je lui caressai doucement la tête pour l'apaiser et je la regardai droit dans les yeux. « Tu peux me faire confiance, il ne te touchera pas, il va seulement te soigner, aucun contact physique avec lui, je peux te l'assurer » Elle se détendit, mais elle avait toujours cette peur au fond des yeux. « La personne que je compte appeler, est quelqu'un de très doué, ce sera fini avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte et je serai là tout le long de l'opération, il s'appelle Humer, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, c'est un de mes amis les plus chers, jamais il ne te fera de mal surtout s'il sait que tu es sous ma protection. Tu veux bien que je l'appelle ? » demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

_''Ding, je veux que tu demandes à Humer de me rejoindre chez moi tout de suite, j'ai besoin de lui et tu diras aux autres que je ne veux en aucun cas les voir chez moi jusqu'à nouvelle ordre''_

_Zéphyr, c'est Dong, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'Humer, est-ce en rapport avec les Tollec ?_

_''En quelque sorte, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, mais envoie-moi Humer''_

« Voilà, il va venir et s'occuper de toi, tout ira bien » la rassurai-je du mieux que je pouvais.

Humer arriva.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveillé alors que je faisais un bon rêve, si c'est encore pour ... » il s'arrêta en voyant la jeune femme dans mon lit. « Nom de dieu que lui est-il arrivé ? » me demanda Humer.

« Elle s'est faite agresser par des Tollec, mais s'il te plait, elle est effrayée, je voudrai que tu t'occupes rapidement d'elle et que tu t'en ailles » le pressai-je.

Il l'ausculta rapidement et s'affaira à soigner toutes ses blessures.

« Voilà, il faut juste un peu de repos et elle ira mieux »

« Merci Humer » à ces mots, il s'en alla.

Elle s'endormit peu après, c'est à ce moment-là que je décidai de rendre une petite visite à l'empereur pour comprendre ce que tout ceci voulait dire.

Je venais d'apparaitre dans le palais, mais j'avais camouflé ma présence aux Tollec pour me rendre à la salle des connivences où siégeait Akema, l'actuel seigneur des Tollec. J'arrivais devant les grandes portes en bois, je les poussais sans ménagement les faisant claquer contre le mur, tous s'interrompirent dans leur discussion, mais je décidais d'aller devant Akema avant de révéler ma présence.

J'étais posté devant lui quand je me rendis visible à leur yeux. Je l'attrapais par le col de sa tunique et le regardais dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi ce que tout ceci signifie Akema » criai-je. Les gardes s'apprêtaient à aider leur empereur mais il leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« Je suis enchanté de te voir moi aussi Zéphyr, que nous vaut ta visite en nos murs ? Souhaites-tu revenir parmi nous ? » me demanda-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

« Je suis venu savoir pourquoi, je vois des Tollec de la section trois » je me retournais vers Alexandro en le fusillant du regard. « Pourquoi ils étaient autour d'une jeune femme agonisant sur le sol avec des contusions sur tout le corps ? » finis-je par demander en revenant face à Akema.

« Ah, tu veux parler de Lathisha. J'ai une explication toute simple à ça. J'avais fini de jouer avec elle et comme la section trois avait fait du bon travail dernièrement, j'avais décidé de les récompenser en leur offrant cette pauvre femelle. »

J'étais effaré, comment Akema avait-il pu tourner ainsi ? Je m'étais reculé de plusieurs pas totalement choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Mais où était passé l'ancien Akema ? Que lui était-il arrivé en mon absence ? Avant, il imposait ses choix, ses idées, il avait certes un régime autoritaire, mais de là à être aussi cruel et mesquin, ce ne pouvait être lui.

Je le dévisageais, il affichait un sourire sadique à croire qu'il avait donné Lathisha à cette bande de monstres pour m'atteindre moi, pour me perturber, on aurait dit un meurtrier qui jubilait devant les atrocités qu'il avait commis. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits et d'afficher un masque d'impassibilité.

« Je vois que sa majesté montre enfin son vrai visage » dis-je froidement.

« Voyons Zéphyr, ne soit pas si formel » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Mon clan et moi-même, depuis quelque temps, doutions du bien fondé de notre désertion, mais votre majesté vient de confirmer tous nos dires. Depuis que je les ai rejoint, les attaques contre les Tollec avaient cessé, mais tout ceci est fini désormais, lorsque l'un des miens voudra s'en prendre à vous, je ne l'en empêcherai pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrai le partis d'être aussi vil. Akemi doit être fière de vous en ce moment, peut importe où il puisse être » finis-je par dire, je me retournai sans un regard à l'assemblée pour quitter cette salle en me promettant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Quand j'arrivai dans l'antichambre quelqu'un me rattrapa en me tirant par le bras pour lui faire face.

« Nessam, attend s'il te plait » me héla Rodney.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois déjà »

« Désolé. Mais ne lui en veut pas s'il te plait, depuis que tu es parti, il n'est plus le même »

« Je devrai accepter et lui pardonner après ce qu'il vient de faire ? Maintenant c'est de ma faute si Akema est devenu cette chose ? » ris-je d'un humour sans joie.

Je préférai m'en aller avant que la fureur ne refasse surface. Je retournais chez moi pour prendre soin de Lathisha. Quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je la vis recroquevillée sur elle-même tremblante de tous ses membres, elle avait les yeux fermés donc elle ne me voyait pas. J'avançais doucement vers elle pour ne pas lui faire peur et je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, elle eut un mouvement de recul à mon contact mais lorsqu'elle aperçut que ce n'était que moi elle se calma.

« Je manque à toutes mes obligations, je suis Zéphyr. J'aurais aimé que notre rencontre se fasse dans d'autre circonstance » souris-je tristement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dû subir. « Allez, rendors-toi, tu ne risques absolument rien avec moi. Si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, demande-le moi, je serai dans la chambre au fond du couloir »

Je m'en allais et me dirigeai vers l'autre chambre pour me reposer également, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de repos. J'ôtai ma veste et mes chaussures et je me mis sous les étoffes.

_Zéphyr, Humer nous a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Tiber voudrait savoir encore combien de temps tu seras absent ?_

_''Ding, tu diras à Tiber que je ne sais pas encore, je comptais l'aider le temps qu'elle s'en remettra, je n'ose pas la laisser seule et elle me semble beaucoup trop fragile pour la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Donc, en ce qui concerne le Rituel de Karine, vous allez devoir vous en occuper seuls et demander l'aide des Volturi._

Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençai à compter les lattes au plafond pour m'aider à trouver le sommeil.

_''Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Ishar, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi.''_

_Je commençai à me dire, qu'il y avait une chance de faire quelque chose de toi, mais tu es toujours un cas aussi désespéré._

_''Toujours égal à toi-même.''_

_Tu sais, tu as enfin réussi à t'imposer._

_''Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour t'insulter.''_

Soudain, j'entendis des pas sur le parquet suivis d'un petit bruit feutré. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Lathisha complètement nue me faisant face, je regardai la robe qui gisait au sol.

« Mais » arrivai-je seulement à exprimer. Mais je compris en regardant son visage. Elle avait détourné la tête pour regarder en bas à gauche et elle affichait une moue triste et résignée. Ayant été l'une des concubines d'Akema, le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour le remercier était de lui offrir son corps. Elle pensait que c'était ce que j'attendais d'elle après l'avoir sauvée.

Je me levai et m'avançai vers elle, je pris la robe dans mes mains et je la rhabillai.

« Tu sais, je n'attends rien de toi, si je t'ai aidée, c'est parce que je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir et je n'ai pas supporté de voir comment les Tollec se sont acharnés sur toi. Enfin si, il y a un bien un truc que je voudrais de toi, un sourire, je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse » à ces mots, elle fondit en larmes dans mes bras. Je l'emmenai sur le lit et la berçai tout le long de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, tandis que j'étais dans le garde-manger, je reçus la visite d'Azune, ce qui m'avait fait bien rire sur le moment, car comme je leur avais dit de ne pas passer, ils avaient envoyé Azune, car ils savaient que je ne lui en voudrai jamais et qu'elle était libre de venir comme bon lui semble, même si je faisais une demande explicite.

« Bonjour Azune, quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Bonjour » dit-elle timidement en jouant avec ses mains et ses pieds. « Je suis désolée d'être venue te déranger, mais c'est pour le clan, ils voulaient que je te parle à propos de Lathisha » continua-t-elle à voix basse, elle était réellement gênée d'être là.

« Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue, quand bien même je ne veux voir personne. Toi, tu es l'exception tu le sais très bien, dis-moi ce qu'ils voulaient me dire »

« Son agression était une mise en garde pour toi de la part d'Akema, il continuera à agir ainsi tant que tu ne retourneras pas auprès de lui »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, c'était donc bien de ma faute si elle s'était faite agresser et il allait continuer ainsi tant que je ne retournerai pas auprès des Tollec. Je comprenais mieux désormais pourquoi il arborait une telle expression sur son visage, il avait réussi à m'atteindre. Mais que devais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser tomber le clan et Azune qui avait besoin de moi.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller, si tu y vas tu seras enchainé où tu redeviendras l'esclave des agissements d'Akama et Ishar reprendra ta place »

« Je le sais ça Azune, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Nous restâmes ainsi sans rien dire, moi à regarder les murs, essayant d'y trouver une réponse et elle à regarder ses pouces jouer ensemble.

« Quitte à paraître impoli ... »

« Je vais y aller, mais je t'en supplie, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi » me coupa-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, deux choix s'imposaient à moi, soit je retournais auprès d'Akema en laissant Azune, Lathisha et le clan ou soit je restais avec le clan mais en prenant le risque de voir d'autres jeunes femmes agressées. Je ne pus rester plus longtemps à réfléchir car la jeune femme en question était entrée dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ? » demandai-je. Mais pour toute réponse je n'eus qu'un regard fuyant. « Il y a un lac derrière la maison si tu souhaites faire une toilette tu peux y aller et pendant ce temps j'irai nous chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, personne ne te trouvera ici, c'est mon domaine et il est invisible aux yeux et aux sens des Tollec » continuai-je en tentant d'être le plus rassurant possible. Ce qui à mon plus grand étonnement marcha relativement bien, je me demandai si elle n'avait pas perdu goût à la vie. Elle s'en retourna vers l'arrière de la maison.

C'était encore une fois de ma faute, mes actes passés me reviendront constamment en plein visage.

Je partis donc nous chercher quelque chose à manger dans le jardin, j'avais divers arbres fruitiers. Je prenais ce que j'avais besoin et retournais dans le garde-manger bien qu'il n'y avait jamais rien à manger dedans. Je vis sur la table un petit parchemin frappé du sceau de Rod. Bien que l'un des rôles les plus importants des Tollec était d'enfermer les déserteurs, Rod était d'avis que je ne devais pas retourner auprès d'eux après tout ce que j'avais fait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il savait ou j'habitais pour me prévenir quand on m'avait retrouvé. Le message était codé, mais il m'était facile de le comprendre même codé.

a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z

Xyngoq, ha roer càrikà netq ba po'ek s'ars yqqetà, h'am ye bimrbeamba lyemsamyms, b'ars am nyqsea ly dyosa ba po'ek ars yssetà as ha l'ym liqcqye kar ciefsr nioq kimfsalnr ambiqa, h'yoqye co yfeq as ma nyr kyerraq Yjaly dyeqa billa zim koe ralzka. H'ye nqer bimmyerrymba àfykalams co nioqpoie Yjaly yferryes yemre as ha naow sa fyqymseq poa nkor yoboma danna ma razeqy ka làla sqyesalams po'akka ky haoma danna poa so yr ryotà, ha ryer po'ytab sie akka ars cymr ca cimmar lyemr.

Qicmau goqqebym

Donc, je n'avais plus de soucis à me faire concernant les Tollec, je n'avais plus à retourner auprès deux pour que cessent ces agressions.

----

Azune venait de me sortir de mes pensées, elle arborait un visage triste et de culpabilité, pourquoi un tel regard, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher dans ce qui m'arrivait.

« Bonsoir Azune, que t'arrive-t-il ? » m'enquis-je.

« Bonsoir Zéphyr, je suis désolée pour ce qui t'arrive. C'est de ma faute si elle s'est emportée contre toi » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a poussée à me quitter » ris-je pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable.

« Je l'ai surprise avec un autre homme un jour. J'ai pensé que c'était simplement un de ses amis, il avait des gestes tendres envers elle, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait plus loin, mais quelque chose me disait que cela allait plus loin qu'une simple relation amicale. J'ai donc continué à la surveiller » dit-elle une petit voix trahissant son malaise, elle était toujours égale à elle-même, elle devait trouver son attitude pas convenable et irrespectueuse. Elle n'aimait pas empiéter sur la vie des autres, mais quand cela me concernait, elle bravait sans problème ses interdits. Et dans ces moments-là, c'était elle la grande sœur. Je l'invitai à prendre place sur le lit à côté de moi.

« Ensuite ? Ne m'épargne pas, tu sais que ça ne m'aidera pas en me cachant des choses »

« J'ai continué à la suivre grâce à ton collier. Chaque jour je la voyais avec un homme différent, ils avaient les mêmes gestes tendres envers elle, c'était des mains posées sur les hanches, des caresses dans le dos, des baisers sur la joue, le front. Un jour un homme l'a embrassée, je suppose, à l'étonnement qu'avait pris son visage, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec un sourire, le même que celui qu'elle te faisait, j'ai pensé à une coïncidence, mais depuis ce jour-là, elle prenait plus de liberté avec les hommes avec qui elle était et c'était toujours un différent à chaque fois » Cette fois, j'étais triste, elle s'était jouée de moi, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ces révélations. « Et c'est le lendemain que je l'ai confrontée pour savoir à quel jeu elle jouait. Nous avons eu une dispute, je suis désolée Zéphyr, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, elle a tout nié, mais comme je n'avais pas de preuves matérielles, je n'osais pas tout te révéler de peur que tu ne m'en veuilles » finit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, c'était quelque chose que l'on faisait lorsqu'on avait un problème. Lorsque j'étais mal ou malheureux par le passé, ce n'était pas Lathisha que j'allais voir, mais Azune, elle avait le don pour m'apaiser et me rappeler ce pour quoi j'avais quitté les Tollec.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs heures encore, pour seul compagnon le silence qui accompagnait nos pensées respectives.

Je me réveillai la tête contre l'épaule d'Azune et celle-ci me caressait les cheveux en signe d'affection, j'en ronronnais presque.

« Oups ! » dis-je en me relevant pour lui faire face. « Désolé de t'avoir accaparée toute la nuit, je ne pensais pas m'endormir ainsi » pour toute réponse elle me sourit. « Tu demanderas aux autres de ne pas me déranger pour le moment s'il te plait, je ne me sens capable pas de voir les autres, mais tu peux repasser quand tu veux » terminai-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant quant à ma condition. Elle opina avant de me poser une question pour laquelle, j'avais déjà essayé d'y répondre, mais pour seule réponse, j'eus un vide infini.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je pense au futur alors que celle que j'aimais vient de me faire autant de peine ? » Le mot était faible comparé à ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je vis dans son regard elle devait s'en aller, étant celle qui assistait le grand sage, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. « Vas-y, je vais bien, je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, Tiber a plus besoin de toi que moi » souris-je. Elle hocha de la tête et partit.


End file.
